Divinos Problemas
by Sanae Koneko
Summary: Zeus decidió perdonar y regresar a la vida a los guerreros de los Dioses griegos... ¿Hará lo mismo Odín con los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard? -Secuela de "Tiempos de...¿Paz?"-
1. ¿Quién dice que la vida es justa?

**¡Saludos, estimados lectores! Porque lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo para quienes me acompañaron a lo largo de "Tiempos de… ¿Paz?", esta otra historia, igualmente cargada de mis disparates y ocurrencias n_nU Procuré ir haciendo algunas aclaraciones pertinentes por si hay algún lector nuevo, para que no tenga que leerse la historia previa si no desea hacerlo, espero sirva de algo n.n**

**Por desgracia para mí, los personajes de Saint Seiya y de la Mitología Griega siguen sin pertenecerme, ¡pero yo continúo divirtiéndome escribiendo a sus expensas! XD**

**En fin, de corazón espero que esta nueva historia resulte de su agrado n_n**

**ADVERTENCIA**: _Si lo que buscas en esta lectura son Dioses serios y responsables y Guerreros maduros y centrados luchando sólo por la verdad y la justicia… ¡Mejor busca otra historia! Porque Dioses infantiles, guerreros despistados y un montón de disparates abundarán bastante por aquí. Las batallas épicas están en manos del señor Kurumada, esta… es sólo una parodia_ XD

**1. ¿QUIEN DICE QUE LA VIDA ES JUSTA?**

Un año había pasado desde que las guerras santas terminaran y desde que el todopoderoso Zeus hubiera decidido perdonar a los guerreros implicados en ella devolviéndolos a la vida, y aunque resulte difícil creerlo, la Tierra había vivido una época de paz.

Hades finalmente había desistido en su intento de cubrir el planeta de oscuridad y Poseidón… bueno, él tenía otras cosas en qué ocuparse en lugar de intentar inundar el mundo, ya que ahora no sólo tenía que hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia Solo, sino que también tenía que arreglárselas con la actual reencarnación de Anfitrite, llamada Ann Stevens, una joven inglesa y prometida de Julián.

Sí, la humanidad por fin podía respirar tranquila mientras que Athena y sus santos velaban por la paz del mundo… Bueeeno, dejémosle en que la humanidad estaba tranquila, ya que aunque la llamada Diosa de la Sabiduría se había vuelto más diestra en sus oficios, pues… seguía siendo Saori.

Pero en fin, la Tierra por fin estaba en paz y armonía y por todos lados reinaba un ambiente de tranquilidad.

**Santuario de Athena**

Un hermoso día había llegado a Grecia y el sol brillaba sobre los ancestrales territorios de la Diosa de la Guerra Justa, iluminando las antiguas construcciones, dándoles un aspecto majestuoso y apacible. Una calma casi total reinaba en el Santuario aquella mañana, pero no en todas partes, pues en la quinta casa zodiacal, los santos dorados, 2 amazonas de plata y los 5 fantásticos de bronce se encontraban reunidos en un silencio expectante, todos sintiendo una profunda tensión en el ambiente, indicio de que algo grande estaba por ocurrir.

Y así, en la sala de la casa de Leo, las miradas de los jóvenes guerreros estaban centradas en 4 personas en especial, que intercambiaban graves miradas entre ellos, retándose con los ojos y cada uno decidido a salir victorioso del nuevo reto que aquella mañana se había planteado para ellos.

-¿Todos listos?- les preguntó Saga con total seriedad y con algunas gotitas en su rostro debido a la tensión allí reinante.

-¡Listos!- exclamaron a la vez Aioria, Kanon, Ikki y Seiya con una completa decisión en sus rostros.

-Has tu mejor esfuerzo, hermano- le pidió Shun al Fénix viendo todo con mirada un tanto preocupada.

-Vamos, Seiya, demuéstrales que tú eres el mejor en esto- le dijo Hyoga al Pegaso con total seriedad.

-No dejes que te amedrenten, gato- le recomendó Milo al león dorado dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Saga por su parte intercambió una mirada con su gemelo y este asintió seriamente y con mirada decidida, así que el santo de Géminis fijó entonces sus ojos en Aioros y este asintió también con el rostro.

-Preparados…- dijeron al mismo tiempo el gemelo mayor y el santo de Sagitario y sus 4 camaradas obedecieron acomodándose en sus puestos y moviendo un poco sus músculos para prepararlos para lo que estaba por venir- Listos…- todos contuvieron el aliento con las miradas bien atentas en los decididos jóvenes que esperaban con impaciencia la orden de inicio- ¡¡Empiecen!!-

Y a la voz de ambos santos dorados, la quinta casa se llenó de inmediato de una potente y moderna música mientras que Aioria, Kanon, Ikki y Seiya comenzaron a desplazarse con agilidad sobre los tapetes de baile que habían sido dispuestos frente al televisor de la sala, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, que iba cada vez más y más rápido (NA: ¿Se imaginaban eso? XD)

El resto de los presentes seguía sus movimientos con total atención, casi sin atreverse a hablar por temor a distraerlos, pero cada uno de los competidores estaba bien concentrado en lo que hacía… y habría que reconocer que no lo hacían nada mal, pues todos bailaban con habilidad y destreza, mas a medida que las melodías se sucedían una tras otra, los pasos se iban volviendo más y más complejos y pronto comenzó a resultarles un tanto difícil a los muchachos el seguirlos a la perfección.

-¡Me lleva!- maldijo Ikki molesto cuando el juego lo eliminó por haberse quedado atrás en el puntaje y Shun, Afrodita y Shina suspiraron abatidos.

-¡Ah, porquería de juego!- se quejó Kanon cuando le llegó su turno de salir de la competencia, mientras que su hermano se golpeó la frente con expresión frustrada y Máscara Mortal (MM) comenzó a echar pestes y maldiciones en un florido italiano.

Así que sólo Aioria y Seiya continuaron con el juego, bailando con una destreza que daba envidia y ambos muy parejos en el puntaje, pero en un complicado movimiento final, que incluía un salto y un giro, el ponny alado se resbaló en la pista y terminó yéndose derechito contra el suelo, para desilusión de Shiryu, Hyoga, Mu y Aldebarán; en tanto que Aioria, en cambio, realizó a la perfección el paso, terminando de manera excepcional el baile y coronándose como vencedor del juego.

-¡¡Gané!!- festejó el león dorado feliz de la vida- ¡¡Soy el mejor!!-

-¡¡Ese es mi hermano!!- exclamó Aioros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¡Bien hecho, gato!!- los felicitó Milo también más que sonriente- Y ahora, señores, pagando deudas- agregó viendo seriamente a todos los presentes.

-Condenado gato pulgoso- murmuró MM molesto a la vez que sacaba su billetera para pagar la apuesta que acababa de perder.

-Seiya, ¿cómo pudiste perder?- se lamentó Hyoga también sacando su billetera con ojitos llorosos.

-¡Eres el colmo, Kanon!- regañaba por su parte Saga a su hermano, también sacando su billetera- En balde todas las horas que te la pasas perdiendo el tiempo con esos cochinos videojuegos-

-¡Oh, no es mi culpa que el gato sea más vicioso que yo!- se defendió el otrora general marino encogiéndose de hombros.

-Menos quejas y más pagos- pidió Milo recibiendo feliz de la vida el pago de los perdedores- Bien, ¿quién apostó por Aioria además de yo?-

Aioros, Shura, Shaka y Camus levantaron la mano bastante contentos mientras que los demás suspiraron abatidos.

-¡Marín!- exclamó Aioria con rostro sentido al darse cuenta de que su novia se encontraba entre los que se lamentaban sus pérdidas- ¿Por quién apostaste?-

-Ah… este…- muchas gotitas aparecieron sobre la máscara plateada de la amazona ante la mirada de reproche del gatote dorado- Aioria, claro que quería que tú salieras triunfante, pero… pues es que… Seiya es un vicioso de los videojuegos, así que no pensé que alguien le ganara- se explicó la pelirroja sonriendo nerviosamente por debajo de su máscara.

-Sólo fue suerte- murmuró el Pegaso sacudiéndose luego de levantarse del piso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Claro que no fue sólo suerte!!- protestó Aioria fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No, claro que no-intervino Aioros- Aioria es muy ágil y se le da muy bien el baile… además de que también es un vicioso que se la vive pegado a su X-Box cuando no tiene otra cosa que hacer-

-Cierto, yo soy… ¡¡Oye!!- se quejó su hermanito viéndolo con malos ojos.

-Bien, pues esto es todo por ahora- decretó el santo de Escorpio- En la noche habrá una sesión de póquer para quien guste asistir y mañana se aceptan apuestas para los combates de entrenamiento en el coliseo-

-¿Así que habrá apuestas mañana en los combates de entrenamiento?- preguntó alguien de pronto.

-Pues como cada semana, ¿no?- contestó MM encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, e igual que con las competencias de velocidad, carrera de obstáculos, lanzamiento de disco y salto de altura- agregó despreocupadamente el cisne.

-No me digan-

Una enorme gota apareció en las cabezas de cada uno de los allí reunidos en cuanto se dieron cuenta a quién pertenecía esa peculiar vocecita y todos voltearon lentamente hacia la puerta de la sala del templo, donde un muy serio Patriarca se encontraba viéndolos con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días, maestro Shion, ¿amaneció usted bien el día de hoy?- le preguntó Milo con su más angelical carita.

-Eso no te servirá de nada, Milo- declaró con cara molesta el Patriarca- Ya se me hacía raro que hubiera tantos cosmos reunidos en Leo esta mañana. ¿En qué habíamos quedado con lo de las apuestas?-

-¿Que sólo lo hagamos en efectivo y con moneda nacional?- preguntó Kanon sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Frío- respondió Shion con una venita comenzando a palpitar en su sien.

-Que no lo hagamos a menos de que estemos seguros de ganar- sugirió Aioria pasando saliva con dificultad.

-Mmm… tampoco- la venita en la sien de Shion comenzaba a hacerse más grande- ¿Alguna otra idea? ¿Nadie?- insistió el Patriarca recorriéndolos a todos con mirada de fuego- Dijimos que estaba terminantemente PRO-HI-BI-DO apostar en este Santuario, bajo pena de encargarse del aseo del comedor por un mes y de agregar 500 abdominales y 500 sentadillas a los entrenamientos de cada día por una semana-

-Pero… No es justo... No le hacemos daño a nadie... Sólo pasábamos el rato... Es la primera vez que apuesto… Sólo pasábamos por aquí… No vuelvo a hacerlo… ¡Piedad!- comenzaron a suplicar todos los presentes al mismo tiempo, viendo con caras de borregos destinados al matadero al representante de Athena.

-¡Una regla es una regla y debe respetarse!- decretó el Patriarca con seriedad.

-Ejem, buenos días, ¿hay alguien aquí?- llamó de pronto una voz femenina a la entrada del templo, captando la atención de todos los presentes, que intercambiaron algunas miradas entre ellos antes de salir a ver de quién se trataba.

Y allí en la entrada del templo del Leo se encontraban 2 jóvenes, una de las cuales captó de inmediato toda la atención de cierto cisne de las nieves.

-¡¿Flear?!- exclamó Hyoga con los ojos bien abiertos al reconocer a la linda chica rubia que estaba frente a él.

Y sip, quienes estaban a la entrada del templo no eran otras que las hermanitas asgardianas, Flear y Hilda.

-¡Hyoga! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!- lo saludó la menor de las jóvenes dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí en Grecia?- interrogó el patito, digo, Hyoga, con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Ah, pues es que vinimos de paseo y quisimos pasar a saludar a Saori- explicó Flear.

-¡¿Quisimos?!- exclamó Hilda en tono indignado- ¡Me obligaste que es diferente!-

-¿Pero cómo es que han llegado hasta la casa de Leo?- preguntó Shion, viéndolas bastante confundido.

-Pues subiendo ese montón de escaleras que tienen- explicó la sacerdotisa de Odín aún intentando recuperarse de la subida- Y de veras que necesitan unas escaleras eléctricas o un elevador-

-Eso es lo que le hemos dicho a Atena, pero no nos hace caso porque le duele a su bolsillo- comentó el santo de Escorpio encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Milo!- Shion vio al escorpión dorado con cara de reproche por el comentario y luego volvió a centrar su atención en las visitantes- Ejem, pero, ¿las dejaron pasar los guardias?- insistió el Patriarca y, por alguna razón, muchas gotitas aparecieron en las cabezas de más de uno de los santos.

-¿Qué guardias?- preguntó Hilda con muchas gotitas en su nuca- ¿Los que estaban durmiendo abrazando unas botellas a la entrada del Santuario o los que estaban viendo una televisión portátil cerca del coliseo?-

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó de pronto Marín- Justo eso íbamos a reportarle cuando nos entretuvimos viendo la competencia de baile, Gran Patriarca-

-Pero… pero… ¿y los otros santos de plata?- interrogó el sumo pontífice con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza- ¿No se toparon con ellos?- les preguntó a las princesas.

-Ese era el otro motivo por el que íbamos a verlo-intervino Shina- Esa bola de mentecatos no se levantó a entrenar esta mañana-

-Y deben seguir durmiendo porque nosotras no vimos a nadie- agregó Hilda.

-Es verdad- corroboró Flear- Y luego llegamos a las 12 casas y las 4 primeras estaban vacías también- explicó la rubia, con lo que los dueños de dichas casas comenzaron a toser o a silbar viendo en otras direcciones.

-Pero qué irresponsables son algunos- opinó Milo negando con el rostro.

-Cierra la boca, bicho-lo calló MM viéndolo maliciosamente y hablándole en voz baja- O el Patriarca podría enterarse de quién saboteó a los guardias y a los santos de plata anoche para poder escaparse de juerga al pueblo-

-Pero yo sólo les di las botellas a los guardias- protestó el santo de Escorpio también en murmullos- No tuve nada que ver con la televisión y la desaparición de los santos de plata-

-_¡Condenados guardias!_- pensaba al mismo tiempo Kanon-_ Tuve que darles mi tele portátil para que no dijeran que llegamos de madrugada; pero ya le tocará a Saga recuperarla o pagar la siguiente salida_-

-Oye, Aioros…- le susurró Shura a su amigo- ¿Recordaste apagar las grabaciones de la lira de Orfeo que les dejamos a los demás santos de plata para que se durmieran y no notaran la hora a la que llegamos?-

-¡Rayos! Sabía que algo había olvidado- se lamentó Aioros golpeándose la frente y también hablando con voz queda.

-Bueno, ¿entonces sí podemos ver a Saori?- insistió Flear.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, claro, claro; ahora mismo las llevo- respondió Shion saliendo de sus cavilaciones y dirigiéndole una inquisitiva mirada a algunos de los golden boys, que se limitaron a sonreírle con sus más lindas caritas de niños buenos- Ya luego terminaré de arreglar cuentas con ustedes y también luego investigaré lo que pasó con los guardias y los santos de plata, que no les quepa duda de eso- los amenazó viéndolos seriamente, logrando que más de uno pasara saliva con dificultad, para luego dirigirse de nuevo a las extranjeras- Vamos, señoritas- les dijo amablemente a la vez que los 3 desaparecían de la quinta casa gracias a la teletransportación del antiguo santo de Aries.

-Alguien va a estar en problemas- cantuleó MM, viendo burlonamente a algunos de sus compañeros.

-Pues que yo recuerde, todos estaremos castigados, ¿no?- le recordó Shiryu con una enorme gota en su cabeza y todos suspiraron resignados y con caras abatidas.

-Les dije que el maestro Shion nos descubría en el concurso de baile- dijo de pronto Shura, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre los guerreros y viendo significativamente a Kanon y Milo.

-Cabra de mal agüero- murmuraron los aludidos a la vez que sacaban su billetera para pagarle otra apuesta perdida al santo de Capricornio y consiguiendo que todos sus compañeros los vieran con muchas gotas en sus cabecitas.

Ejem, en fin, mientras tanto, el Patriarca y las visitantes ya habían llegado al templo de Athena, donde, en la sala del trono de la Diosa, Saori se encontraba sentada en el suelo como niña chiquita mientras Dohko le narraba una historia, actuando los papeles de los personajes de los que hablaba.

-… entonces…- narraba el santo de Libra sin notar que ya tenía más público- Hermes le dijo a Perseo- el ya no tan antiguo maestro fingió una voz diferente para representar al mensajero de los Dioses- "_Tienes que visitar a las Grayas, sólo ellas podrán orientarte en tu búsqueda de Medusa; invítales una buena copa de vino y verás que con gusto te ayudan; lástima que ellas ya son ancianas, no como las Musas que tienen tan buenos_…"-

-Dohko, así no iba la historia- lo interrumpió Shion viéndolo seriamente y con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

-¿No?- preguntó el santo de la balanza poniendo cara inocente- Je, creo que me confundí un poco entonces-

-Igual era una versión interesante- sonrió Saori entretenida y luego volteó a ver al Patriarca- ¿Viste lo que hacían los muchachos en Leo, Shion?-

-Sí, Athena, y mis sospechas no resultaron tan mal infundadas- suspiró el peliverde con cara seria- Ejem, pero bueno, estando allá me topé con unas visitas que quieren verla-

-¿Unas visitas?- inquirió la pelimorada con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Shion se hizo entonces a un lado y dejó pasar a las 2 asgardianas.

-Hola, Saori, tiempo sin vernos- saludó Flear con una sonrisa.

-¡Flear! ¡Hilda! ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó emocionada la reencarnación de Athena- ¿Qué las trae por aquí?-

-Pues andamos de viaje por Europa y aprovechando que pasamos por Grecia se me ocurrió que pasáramos a saludarte- explicó la menor de las princesas.

-Pues qué bien, de verdad me alegra verlas. ¿Y cómo han estado?-

-Pues…- una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia- Han sido tiempos difíciles, pero los vamos superando-

-¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó Saori confundida.

-A algo que tú no entenderías, querida- intervino Hilda secamente y viendo con seriedad a su anfitriona- Todos tus guerreros fueron revividos, ¿verdad?-

-Pues sí, igual que los de Artemisa, Poseidón y Hades- respondió la joven Kido sin inmutarse, aunque entonces comenzó a sospechar algo- ¿No pasó lo mismo con los Dioses guerreros?-

-No- contestó la sacerdotisa de Odín apretando los puños y con una venita palpitando sobre su sien.

-¡Ups!- la reencarnada Diosa tragó saliva algo incómoda- ¿No revivieron?-

-No, se quedaron muertos, ¡¡tal y como los dejaron tus condenados santos de bronce!!- gritó Hilda viendo con mirada asesina a su "amiga".

-¡Oye!- protestó Saori- ¡Tú empezaste atacando el Santuario! Nosotros sólo respondimos-

-¡¡Y los mataron a todos!!-

-¡Pero te digo que fue en defensa propia!-

-¡¡No me importa!!- chilló furiosa la sacerdotisa- ¡Tus santos mataron a mis más leales guerreros y ahora ellos viven despreocupadamente mientras que Asgard sigue llorando la pérdida de Siegfried y los demás!-

-Eso fue porque Zeus decidió perdonar y regresar a la vida a todos los guerreros implicados en las guerras santas, ¡¿yo qué culpa tengo de que eso no incluyera tus guerreros?!- se defendió Saori.

-Ya que ellos eran servidores de Odín, era obvio que Zeus no los reviviera- comentó Dohko encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cierto, era algo de esperarse- coincidió Shion asintiendo con el rostro.

-No me ayuden- murmuró la pelimorada viendo de soslayo a ambos bicentenarios, pero en eso, un foquito se prendió sobre su cabeza- ¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no le pides a Odín que haga algo al respecto?-

-¡¿Y crees que no lo he hecho?!- gritó Hilda- Pero Odín no ha escuchado ninguna de mis plegarias desde hace ya un año-

-¿Y eso por qué?- nuevos signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre la divina cabeza de la Diosa de la "Sabiduría".

-Porque dice que lo negamos al aliarnos con Dioses extranjeros- suspiró Flear abatida.

-¡¡Y por supuesto que todo es un mal entendido!!- exclamó su hermana aún viendo con malos ojos a Saori- ¡¿Quién podría querer ser aliada de una mocosa mimada y caprichosa como tú?!-

-¡¿A quién le dices mocosa mimada y caprichosa?!- chilló la aludida pataleando como niña chiquita.

-¡¡Todas mis desgracias son culpa tuya!!- siguió la sacerdotisa de Odín sin prestarle atención.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!- le espetó la pelimorada- ¡Los Dioses Guerreros murieron porque TU los enviaste a combatir para cumplir las ambiciones de un Dios ocioso!-

Al escuchar aquellos, Hilda se quedó callada por unos instantes con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Hermana? ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Flear preocupada, pasando una mano por delante de su rostro, pero la sacerdotisa no respondió.

-Eh… ¿Hilda?- Saori se acercó con precaución a la asgardiana, viéndola confundida, mientras ella comenzaba a hacer puchero.

-¡¡Es verdad!!- gritó Hilda angustiada a la vez que empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente- ¡¡Buuuuuuaaaaaahhhh!! ¡¡Todo es mi culpa!!-

Una enorme gota apareció en las nucas de cada uno de los presentes ante aquella reacción.

-Este… Hilda, yo no quise decir eso- se disculpó Saori sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¡¡Claro que sí y tienes razón!!- siguió llorando con amargura la sacerdotisa de Odín- Yo convoqué a Siegfried y a los demás para que pelearan por mí… ¡¡y ahora están muertos!! ¡¡Buuuaaaahhh!!-

-Hermana, pero tú no sabías lo que hacías, no fue culpa tuya- intentó tranquilizarla Flear.

-Es verdad, Hilda, estabas siendo controlada por el anillo de los Nibelungos, ¿recuerdas?- le siguió Saori.

-¡¡Es igual!!- Hilda aún lloraba a moco tendido- Yo fui quien los llamó, toda la culpa es…-

-¡¡Buenas!! ¿Se puede pasar?- llamó justo en ese momento una voz varonil en la entrada del templo, haciendo voltear a todos.

Y allí estaba cierto joven griego de cabellos y ojos azules, que respondía al nombre de Julián Solo, (NA: Alias Poseidón XD), acompañado por una hermosa joven de largos y ondulados cabellos de tono castaño claro y ojos turquesa.

-¡¡TUYA!!- rugió la sacerdotisa de Odín al ver al recién llegado, dejando de llorar de inmediato a la vez que veía con mirada asesina al peliazul- ¡¡TODO ES TU CULPA!!-

-Pues sí, creo que la verdad tiene razón en eso- comentó Saori con expresión reflexiva.

-Hola, Hilda, tiempo sin verte- saludó Julián retrocediendo unos pasos a la vez que sonreía nerviosamente- ¿Exactamente de qué tengo la culpa?-

-Pues fuiste TU quien me estuvo manipulando para que los hielos del norte se derritieran y el mundo se inundara, fuiste TU quien me hizo desoír a Odín y fue por TU culpa que convoqué a los Dioses Guerreros para que pelearan y por eso ahora ellos están muertos- enumeró la joven caminando amenazadoramente hacia él y echando fuego por la mirada.

-¿En… en serio?- el peliazul pasó saliva con dificultad sin dejar de retroceder- ¿Pero cómo iba yo a hacer todo eso si sólo soy un joven y exitoso empresario? Se me hace que me estás confundiendo con alguien más-

-Sí, Hilda- intervino Saori viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa a la reencarnación de Poseidón- De seguro lo confundes con cierto de los Dios de los Mares que intentó inundar el mundo, pero no pudo porque era demasiado torpe y despistado para lograrlo-

-¡¿A quién le dices torpe y despistado, mocosa maleducada?! ¡¡Respétame que soy tu tío!!- exigió el señor del mundo marino más que enojado, pero justo entonces notó que Hilda lo veía levantando una ceja- … ¿Podrías ignorar lo que acabo de decir?- preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente y con MUCHAS gotitas en su nuca.

-No lo creo- respondió Hilda mientras su cosmos comenzaba a incrementarse peligrosamente y a la vez que ella se tronaba los dedos de la mano con gesto amenazante.

-Ya lo temía- musitó Julián con más gotitas en su frente- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!- comenzó a gritar el Dios a la vez que salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que Hilda diera un paso más.

-¡¡Vuelve acá, Poseidón!!- le gritó la sacerdotisa saliendo tras él- ¡¡Te haré pagar caro el haberme manipulado!!-

Y así se armó una persecución por todo el Templo de Atena, con Poseidón corriendo lo más rápido que podía y gritando como loco, mientras Hilda lo seguía de cerca gritándole pestes y maldiciones y arrojándole todo lo que se encontraba a la mano.

-¿Quién es esa mujer y por qué persigue a Julián?- preguntó la acompañante del peliazul, viendo la persecución con cara confundida y con una enorme gotota en su nuca.

-¡Ah, cierto! Ann, deja que te presente a Flear y a Hilda, que es la sacerdotisa de Odín que persigue a Julián por haberla usado en sus planes de inundar el mundo- presentó Saori y luego se dirigió a la menor de las princesas asgardianas- Flear, ella es Ann Stevens, una amiga mía y actual reencarnación de Anfitrite, la Diosa de los Mares calmos, esposa de Poseidón-

-Mucho gusto- saludó Flear con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano de la chica de ojos turquesa.

-El gusto es mío- le devolvió el saludo la reencarnación de Anfitrite, también sonriendo.

Y de regreso con la persecución… Hilda seguía arrojándole cosas a Poseidón mientras este se movía de un lado a otro para evitar que le cayeran encima, y la verdad es que lo estaba haciendo bien… hasta que cierto busto de mármol lo golpeó justo en la cabeza dejándolo tirado a medio templo y viendo pececitos dando vueltas alrededor suyo.

-¿Una última voluntad, Poseidón?- le preguntó la joven al Dios, acercándose a él y viéndolo como una leona que por fin ha acorralado a su presa.

-¡Hilda, no fue mi intención dejarte sin guerreros!- gimió Julián angustiado y viendo a la chica aún desde el suelo- ¡Todo fue un malentendido!-

-Claro, Poseidón- respondió con aparente tranquilidad la sacerdotisa- Ya le explicarás a tu hermano Hades ese _malentendido_ en cuanto te mande de paseo hasta su reino- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que hacía como si se remangara unas mangas imaginarias.

Y bueno… lo siguiente que se oyó por todo el Santuario fue una serie de gritos desesperados que hicieron que todos los presentes en la quinta casa subieran rápidamente al Templo de la Diosa, preocupados por el bienestar de su señora (NA: ¡Nah, qué va! No más querían enterarse del chisme XD) Pero los guerreros atenienses no fueron los únicos que entraron precipitadamente en el Templo, pues a las afueras de este se encontraban 3 jóvenes que iban escoltando al Dios de los Mares y que también se alarmaron al reconocer la 'melodiosa' voz de su respectivo dolor de cabeza, digo, su respectiva deidad.

De cualquier forma, santos, amazonas y generales marinos se quedaron con la boca abierta y con muchas gototas sobre sus rostros cuando, al entrar al Templo, se encontraron con que Hilda le estaba aplicando una llave de lucha libre a Julián, para luego levantarlo, darle un par de vueltas sujeto por un brazo y finalmente arrojarlo contra un pilar del templo, dejando al pobre Dios completamente fuera de combate (NA: ¡Bravo, Hilda! XD)

Cabe decir que las mandíbulas de todos los presentes llegaron hasta el suelo, sin que ninguno acabara de creer lo que había visto, hasta que finalmente empezaron a salir de su asombro.

-¡¡Julián!!- exclamó Ann angustiada, corriendo hacia su prometido para sujetarlo y comenzar a sacudirlo frenéticamente- ¡Mi rey, reacciona! Dime que estás bien-

-Mami, dile a Hades que ya no quiero jugar a los enterrados vivos- balbuceó el peliazul, con unos bellos espirales en sus ojos.

-Bueno, al menos sigues con vida- suspiró la joven inglesa con una gotota deslizándose por su rostro, y luego, se levantó para encarar a Hilda, quien se estaba sacudiendo las manos, satisfecha con lo que había hecho- ¡Oye! ¡Cómo te atreves a tratar así a mi pobre Julián! ¿Que no vez que me lo dejaste todo atarantado?-

-La verdad no veo mucha diferencia- comentó Saori viendo al Dios caído también con una gotota en su rostro.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó Hilda a la chica de los ojos turquesa, analizándola con la mirada.

-Soy la reencarnación de Anfitrite, la esposa de Poseidón- se presentó esta viéndola seriamente.

-¡¿Su esposa?!- los ojos de la sacerdotisa de Odín se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros a la vez que daba un suspiro- Supongo que en gustos se rompen géneros- comentó sin inmutarse- Pero déjame decirte que bien merecido se tiene lo que le pasó ese remedo de Dios, ¡uso el anillo de los Nibelungos para manipularme!-

-¿El anillo de los Nibelungos?- esta vez fueron los ojos de Ann los que quedaron bien abiertos- ¿Y… qué fue de él?-

-Seiya lo destruyó usando la espada de Odín- explicó Saori.

-¡¡¿Queeeeee?!!- gritó la reencarnación de Anfitrite a la vez que su propio cosmos empezaba a incrementarse- ¡¡POSEIDÓN!!- rugió la Diosa levantando a su pareja del cuello de la camisa- ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a andar usando cosas que no son tuyas?!!- le reclamó comenzando a sacudirlo frenéticamente- ¡¿Qué no sabes cuánto me costó conseguir ese anillo?! ¡¡No todos los días los enanos germánicos tienen que hacer venta de garaje para pagar sus deudas!! ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas usado sin MI consentimiento?! ¡¡Y peor: dejaste que lo destruyeran!!-

Todos se limitaron a ver con muchas gotitas sobre sus rostros cómo la joven sacudía al inconsciente Dios, que ni cuenta se daba de lo que estaba pasando… y que ya parecía muñeco de trapo por la forma en que su pareja lo estaba zarandeando.

Y mientras Ann seguía arreglando cuentas con el amor de su vida (NA: Creo que eso es lo que llaman amor apache, ¿no? XD), Hilda volteó a ver a la bola de chismo… curiosos que se habían reunido en el Templo de Atena y su mirada se detuvo en alguien en particular.

-¡¡TÚ!!- gritó señalando hacia donde se encontraban los generales marinos que acompañaban a Julián- ¡¡Tú fuiste quien causó la muerte de Siegfried!!-

Isaac y Eo, que eran los otros 2 guardias de Poseidón, dieron de inmediato un paso atrás, dejando a un palidísimo Sorrento frente a la sacerdotisa de Odín, cuyo cosmos de nuevo estaba al máximo.

-Ah… este… creo que me habla mi mamá- balbuceó el general de Siren más blanco que el papel y con muchas gotitas en su nuca- Adiosito-

Y Sorrento salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero Hilda ni tarda ni perezosa tomó el mismo busto de mármol con el que hubiera golpeado a Poseidón (NA: Que de milagro no se hizo añicos con la cabezota del Dios) y se preparó para lanzarlo como todo un gran pitcher lo haría. El objeto salió volando a gran velocidad y, ¿qué creen? Pues Hilda sí que tenía buena puntería.

El pobre flautista recibió el golpe en la cabeza y se quedó tirado justo en el umbral del templo, viendo sirenitas dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza mientras Hilda se acercaba a él amenazadoramente.

-¿Una última petición antes de que te mande a llevarle mis saludos a Siegfried?- le preguntó con una frialdad digna de cierto santo de Acuario.

-¡Señorita, yo sólo cumplía órdenes!- gimió Sorrento con cara de borrego a medio morir y agazapándose contra la puerta del templo- ¡Y Siegfried solito quiso lanzarse al infinito y más allá! ¡Fue él quien quiso matarme, pero yo tuve la suerte de escapar!-

-Lástima que se te acabó la suerte, querido- comentó Hilda sin inmutarse y con su cosmos haciendo ondear sus largos cabellos tras ella.

-¡No, espere!- suplicó el general angustiado- ¡Todo lo que pasó ni siquiera fue culpa del Emperador Poseidón! ¡A él también lo estaban manipulando!-

-No me digas, ¿y quién se supone que lo manipulaba?- inquirió la joven alzando una ceja.

-¡El!- Sorrentó señaló hacia donde se encontraban los santos de Atena, específicamente hacia ciertos gemelos, que se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos al verse aludidos.

Hilda volteó a ver a los chicos de Géminis, quienes de inmediato se señalaron mutuamente.

-Fue él- dijeron al mismo tiempo Saga y Kanon todavía señalándose acusadoramente el uno al otro.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Saga furioso, al ver lo que su hermano hacía- ¡No otra vez! Ya estoy harto de que cada vez que te metes en un problema te quieras hacer pasar por mí para librarte de él, Kanon-

-¡Deja de actuar como yo, Kanon!- el gemelo menor hacía una buena imitación de su hermano- ¡Madura de una vez y acepta las consecuencias de tus actos!-

-¡Deja de imitarme! ¡Yo soy Saga!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy el verdadero Saga!-

-¡¡Kanon es un torpe, tarado, menso, zoquete, bruto, ególatra e inmaduro!!- gritó Saga hablando a gran velocidad.

-¡¡Eso lo será tú, Saga!!- protestó su gemelo furioso, pero todo el enojo se le bajó al comprender lo que acababa de hacer- ¡Ay, no!- se lamentó el antes general mientras que su hermano lo veía con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Bien! Pues esto será entretenido- comentó Hilda viendo al gemelo menor al mismo tiempo que se tronaba amenazadoramente los dedos de las manos, con su cosmos aún peligrosamente elevado, pero en eso notó que Sorrento se estaba escabullendo de puntillas por la puerta- ¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas? Todavía no termino contigo-

-Eso era exactamente lo que me temía- gimió el general de Siren con ojitos llorosos.

-¡Mira Hilda, Poseidón despertó de nuevo!- gritó entonces Kanon, señalando hacia Julián, con lo que Hilda volteó por un segundo y…- ¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh, no quiero morir de nuevo!!- el segundo santo de Géminis salió corriendo como poseído del Templo de Atena junto con Sorrento, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de poner pies en polvorosa.

-¡¡Regresen cobardes!!- la sacerdotisa de Odín salió corriendo tras ellos, jalando a su paso el Niké de Atena para poder ajusticiarlos mejor.

-¡Qué alegría! Hace mucho que no veía a mi hermana con tantos ánimos- exclamó Flear emocionada al ver todo aquel drama, logrando que una enorme gotototota apareciera en los rostros de todos los presentes.

-Me pregunto si podrá hacerse algo para regresar a los Dioses Guerreros a la vida- comentó Saori con una mano en el mentón y con expresión reflexiva.

-Sólo Odín podría hacer eso- afirmó Shion.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues entonces habrá que convencerlo!- sentenció con decisión la Diosa pelimorada.

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamaron todos sus santos viéndola con los ojos como platos, adivinando los nuevos enredos que aquella simple afirmación sin duda les traería.

---

**¡Y vaya que tendrán que afrontar enredos! Eso se los prometo, porque esto no ha sido más que el inicio XD**

**Ojalá que este primer capítulo les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	2. ¡Llamen al ¿mensajero!

**¡Saludos nuevamente! Aquí me tienen de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, esperando que resulte de su agrado. La trama aún va un poco lenta, pero esto apenas está empezando n.n**

**Kisame Hoshigaki****, ****Sweet Viictory****, ****-Hika Sei-****, ****AesculapX****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****AsakuCullen****, ****Leonis-Alterf****, ****Dama de las Estrellas****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****UchihaDiana****: Es todo un placer saber que han disfrutado del primer capítulo de esta nueva (y loca) historia n.n Prometo más acción en un futuro no muy lejano, por ahora sólo estoy poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, ¡wuajajaja! Ejem, ¡mil gracias por sus reviews! XD**

**Y sin más qué decir por ahora, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Ojalá lo disfruten n_n**

**2****. ¡LLAMEN AL… ¿MENSAJERO?!**

Hacía ya una hora desde que Saori hubiera anunciado su intención de convencer a Odín para que regresara a los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard a la vida, y tanto ella como Ann y las hermanitas del país de los hielos eternos estaban tomando el té en el Templo de Athena mientras pensaban cómo podrían llevar a cabo el plan de la Diosa junto con los santos y generales marinos presentes.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó en eso Milo, levantándose de un brinco y haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo- ¿Por qué no secuestramos a Odín y no lo liberamos hasta que nos escuche?-

-¡No inventes, alacrán!- lo desacreditó Ikki de inmediato- Ni que fuera Saori para andarlo secuestrando-

-Mejor secuestremos a alguien de su familia para presionarlo a que nos escuche- propuso Eo.

-También podríamos conseguir alguna información sobre él con la que podamos chantajearlo- opinó MM con una mano en el mentón y rostro reflexivo.

-Se trata de convencerlo por las buenas- les recordó Shion viéndolos con una enorme gotota en la nuca.

-Pero qué tal si…- comenzó a decir de nuevo el santo de Escorpio.

-No, Milo, es mala idea- lo interrumpió Camus sin inmutarse ni ligeramente.

-Entonces podemos…-

-Eso tampoco-volvió a callar a su amigo el santo de Acuario.

-¡Oye!- protestó Milo viéndolo con malos ojos- Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir-

-Conociéndote como te conozco, lo que ibas a decir de seguro involucraba formas poco ortodoxas de convencer a alguien, como emborrachar, seducir, golpear o algo por el estilo- se explicó el francés viendo de soslayo al escorpión dorado.

-¡Rayos! Justo en eso pensaba- admitió Milo derrotado.

-Pero debe haber alguna forma en la que podamos convencer a Odín de que nos escuche-comentó Saori, quien tomaba una taza de té con expresión pensativa.

-Pues de verdad te deseo suerte, porque desde hace un año que ni siquiera se digna a escuchar ni una de las oraciones que le hago- suspiró Hilda a la vez que se llevaba su propia taza a los labios.

-Es verdad, la última vez que tuvimos noticias de él dijo que ni lo buscáramos porque pensaba tomarse unas vacaciones- agregó Flear abatida.

-O sea que antes de poder pedirle algo vamos a tener que encontrarlo- se lamentó Shiryu con expresión resignada.

Todos suspiraron abatidos y bajaron las cabezas para intentar seguir pensando un plan, pero el silencio pronto fue roto por unos quejidos que provenían de un maltrecho cuerpo que estaba arrumbado junto a uno de los pilares del templo, y que era ni más ni menos que cierto Dios peliazul a quien todos habían dejado olvidado.

-¡Ay, ¿qué pasó?!- exclamó Julián levantándose sujetando la cabeza y con cara de dolor- Me duele cada milímetro de mi pobre cuerpo-

-Si por mí hubiera sido, juro que ya ni sensibilidad tendrías- aseguró Hilda sin inmutarse y viéndolo de soslayo- Pero tu esposa me convenció de que no te matara-

-¿En serio?- inquirió un visiblemente sorprendido Dios de los Mares a la vez que volteaba a ver a Ann con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Por qué me ves con esa cara, mi rey?- le preguntó la reencarnación de Anfitrite sonriéndole dulcemente- Por muy enojada que esté contigo, no iba a permitir que te mataran frente a mis ojos, además… todavía tienes que compensarme por haber perdido el anillo de los Nibelungos-

-Ya decía yo que aquí había gato encerrado- suspiró Julián con una gran gota en su nuca.

-En realidad no te fue tan mal en comparación con lo que les pasó a Kanon y al general de Siren- le dijo Saori.

-¡¡Hilda los mató!!- gritó el peliazul con cara aterrada.

-No… aunque no por falta de ganas, pero los muy brutos se terminaron castigando solitos- la sacerdotisa de Odín se limitó a encogerse de hombros, haciendo que un enorme signo de interrogación apareciera sobre la cabeza del señor de los Mares.

-Verás- comenzó a explicarle Saori- Lo que pasó fue que...-

_Kanon y Sorrento salieron corriendo a toda velocidad del Templo de At__hena, con Hilda pisándoles los talones, con el Niké de Saori en mano y lista para ajusticiarlos._

_-__¡¡Regresen, cobardes!!- la sacerdotisa de Odín casi echaba fuego por la mirada mientras perseguía a los dos ex camaradas._

_-__¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Sorrento!- lloriqueaba Kanon mientras empezaba a bajar los escalones de las 12 casas sin disminuir su velocidad y hombro a hombro con el general de Siren- ¡Me involucraste sólo para intentar salvar tu pellejo!-_

_-__¡¿Mi culpa?!- exclamó el flautista indignado, también bajando lo más rápido que podía- ¡Sólo dije la verdad, Kanon! ¡Tú eres el único culpable de que Hilda quiera matarnos!-_

_Kanon volteó a ver al sirenito, digo, a Sorrento para decir algo más, pero al no ver dónde pisaba dio un mal paso y…_

_-__¡¡¡Aaaaaaahhhhh, aaaayuuuuuudaaaaa!!!- gritó el antes general marino, perdiendo el equilibrio._

_El gemelo menor empezó a manotear tratando de asirse de algo para detener su caída, pero lo único de lo que pudo agarrarse fue del brazo de Sorrento, así que supongo que ya saben lo que pasó._

_-__¡¡No, suéltame!!- gritó el general de Siren al sentir que también perdía el equilibrio… pero ya era muy tarde- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!-_

_Y ambos se fueron__ rodando por las escaleras, dejando a Hilda de pie al inicio de los escalones y rodeada por la multitud de chismos… curiosos, que salió al escuchar los gritos de sus camaradas en apuros. Así que todos pudieron ver cómo Kanon y Sorrento rodaron a toda velocidad hasta Piscis, de donde se escucharon ruidos de vasijas rompiéndose._

_-__¡Nooooo! Acababa de poner macetas con rosas en las puertas de de mi casa- se lamentó Afrodita abatido._

_Pero ni bien había hablado el santo de los pececitos, cuando lo que parecían 2 bolas de cabellos, tierra, espinas y pétalos salieron rodando de la doceava casa y siguieron su descenso hacia Acuario, donde se escuchó un tremendo ruido de cristales rompiéndose._

_-¡¡Chuza!!- gritó Milo emocionado._

_-__¿Qué quieres decir con "chuza"?- lo interrogó Camus, viéndolo con algunas gotitas en su nuca._

_-¿Recuerdas que los chicos de bronce estaban juntando botellas para reciclar y las almacenaban en tu casa?- se limitó a contestar el santo de escorpio con expresión traviesa- __Yo iba a hacerles el favor de llevarlas al pueblo en un rato, pero creo que ya no habrá necesidad- terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa._

_Y de __regreso en los escalones, los dos guerreros rodantes salieron de la onceava casa para continuar su descenso por las escaleras, ahora además con varios cristales enredados en sus cabellos y ropas, y así entraron a Capricornio, donde pudieron escucharse ruidos como de piezas de metal cayendo y chocando entre ellas._

_-__Creo que elegí un mal día para sacar a pulir mi colección de espadas- suspiró Shura con una gotota deslizándose por su cara._

_Pero la caída de Kanon y Sorrento no se detuvo en la décima casa y ambos siguieron rodando cuesta abajo ya todos golpeados, magullados, arañados y llenos de cristales, tierra y espinas hasta en aquellos lugares en los__ que habitualmente no da el sol. Y así entraron en Sagitario, donde se escucharon nuevos gritos, un gran estruendo y finalmente, silencio._

_-__¿Qué habrá pasado en Sagitario?- preguntó Dohko, parpadeando un par de veces para recuperarse de la sorpresa producida por aquella singular escena._

_-__Seguramente cayeron en alguno de los túneles que pasan por debajo de mi casa- comentó Aioros con muchas gotitas en su nuca- Apenas ayer, Seiya había abierto un boquete en el suelo porque alguien le dijo que bajo Sagitario había un tesoro oculto y mientras cavaba, una parte del piso se hundió por completo-_

_-__Es el colmo que se aprovechen de la ingenuidad de Seiya para engañarlo de ese modo- reprochó Ikki negando con el rostro._

_-__¿No fuiste tú el que le dijo lo del tesoro bajo Sagitario?- le recordó Shiryu viéndolo con malos ojos._

_-__Mejor voy a ver si todavía tengo hermano- suspiró Saga a la vez que comenzaba a bajar los escalones para ir en busca de su gemelo…_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de relatar Saori con una sonrisa, mientras que Julián había quedado con los ojos como platos y muchas, pero muchas gotas en su cara y su nuca.

-Saga, Aioros, Shura y Aioria todavía siguen buscándolos bajo Sagitario- agregó Shion con tono resignado.

-Pobre Sorrento- exclamó Isaac- Espero que esté bien, si no, ¿quién acompañará al Emperador a sus aburridas juntas de negocios?- (NA: Cuánta preocupación ¬¬)

-Es verdad- le siguió Eo- El pobre ya debe haber pagado todas sus culpas luego de haber tenido que soportar al Emperador él solito mientras nosotros estuvimos muertos-

-Escuché eso- le reprochó el Dios de los Mares viendo a sus generales con malos ojos.

-¿Kanon estará bien?- preguntó un preocupado Shun.

-Sí, por él ni siquiera debes preocuparte- aseguró Milo.

-Cierto- coincidió MM- ¿No has oído que yerba mala nunca muere?-

-En fin- suspiró Saori encogiéndose de hombros- Ellos tarde o temprano aparecerán, pero nosotros estábamos pensando cómo convencer a Odín para que reviva a los Dioses Guerreros-

-¿Los Dioses Guerreros?-interrogó Julián con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Sí, a los que me hiciste convocar para que lucharan contra Athena, ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Hilda viéndolo con malos ojos.

-Saori piensa que podemos convencer a Odín para que los regrese a la vida, tal como Zeus hizo con los santos y demás guerreros-explicó Flear.

-¿Y de verdad creen que puedan lograrlo? Porque Odín puede ser demasiado testarudo- comentó el Dios reencarnado con expresión escéptica.

-Gracias por los ánimos, Julián- exclamó Saori con sarcasmo y viéndolo seriamente.

-Oh, yo sólo digo la verdad- se defendió el peliazul encogiéndose de hombros- Odín es un viejo cascarrabias, necio, pedante, engreído, caprichoso…-la descripción del Dios nórdico fue interrumpida cuando Hilda le dio un fuerte coscorrón al señor de los Mares- ¡¡¡Aaaaayyy!!! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-No te permito que hables así de Odín en mi presencia-exclamó la sacerdotisa con mirada de hielo- Es un Dios, así que respétalo-

-¡¿Te recuerdo qué soy yo?!-le reprochó Poseidón con voz airada.

-No discutan-intervino Ann- Julián, si quieres que te empiece a perdonar por lo del anillo de los Nibelungos, mejor ayúdanos con nuestros planes, y Hilda, al menos sé un poco más respetuosa con Poseidón que sólo yo puedo maltratarlo-

-Créeme que no sé si agradecerte o ponerme a llorar- murmuró Julián al escuchar lo que su prometía acababa de decir, pero luego suspiró profundamente- De cualquier modo, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlas?-

-Pues podrías aportar algunas ideas, pero no sé si tu cerebro da para tanto-opinó Hilda viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Qué simpática- murmuró Poseidón viéndola con malos ojos- Además, la verdad dudo que Odín nos haga caso, hagamos lo que hagamos-

-Ay, corazón, no seas tan pesimista, ya verás que algo se nos ocurrirá-aseguró Ann.

-No digo que no, pero… es que no creo que Odín quiera escuchar las peticiones de alguien relacionado con el Olimpo-

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Flear confundida.

-Pues porque siempre ha habido algo de rivalidad entre él y Zeus y… en la última Asamblea Internacional de Deidades…- el Dios de los Mares cubrió su boca con una de sus manos en un claro intento de controlar la risa- Alguien le pintó unos mechones de colores en el cabello y la barba mientras dormía-

-¡Pero qué falta de respeto!- exclamó Hilda indignada.

-¿Fue alguien del Olimpo quien hizo eso?-interrogó Saori con una enorme gota en su rostro.

-Pues nunca pudieron descubrir quién fue el culpable- explicó Poseidón- Pero Odín tenía pegado un cartel en su espalda que decía "_Olimpo's Rules_"- agregó aún tratando de contener la risa, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo.

-No le veo la gracia- le reprochó Hilda seriamente.

-¡Es que tú no lo viste con la barba teñida de morado y rayitos rosa en el pelo! ¡¡Jajajaja!!- el Dios reencarnado ya no aguantó la risa y comenzó a reírse a plena carcajada… y así siguió por al menos otros 5 minutos antes de poder controlarse- ¡Uh! Por supuesto que Zeus en persona le pidió disculpas, pero no creo que Odín haya olvidado de todo el incidente- terminó diciendo a la vez que se secaba una lágrima que se le había escapado durante su ataque de risa.

-¡Rayos! Por lo visto, convencer a Odín será más difícil de lo que imaginé- exclamó Saori.

Justo entonces, la puerta del Templo se abrió y por ella entraron Aioria y Shura, cargando a un maltrecho Sorrento, y tras ellos venían Saga y Aioros, con Kanon a cuestas.

-Rosas… Botellas… Espadas… Túneles… ¡¡Escaleras!! ¡¡Aléjenme de las escaleras!!- gemía el gemelo menor con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Basta, Kanon! ¡Deja de lloriquear de una buena vez!- intentó calmarlo su hermano en cuanto lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo del templo.

-¡No me regañes, Saga, que tengo derecho a quejarme todo lo que quiera! ¡¡Casi me mato!!- protestó el antes general bastante exaltado.

-Pero sigues vivo, ¡así que ya cierra la boca de una buena vez!- lo calló Aioria al mismo tiempo que dejaba al general de Siren en el piso.

-Sorrento, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Isaac a su compañero, mismo que se sentó abrazando sus piernas y comenzó a mecerse ligeramente con una expresión digna de hospital psiquiátrico.

-Odio las escaleras, odio las rosas, odio a Kanon, odio las espinas, odio…-

-Ya, Sorre, tengo algo que te ayudará a tranquilizarte- le aseguró Eo dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro para reconfortarlo y luego, sabrá Zeus de dónde, sacó la flauta del músico y se la ofreció.

El general de Siren observó su instrumento y, de un rápido movimiento, se la arrebató a su compañero de las manos… sólo para seguir meciéndose igual que antes, pero ahora bien abrazado a la flauta.

-Supongo que ya tuvieron suficiente castigo, ¿no crees?- le preguntó Saori a Hilda, viendo el lastimero estado en que ambos jóvenes habían regresado.

-Pues la verdad no, pero ya que siguen con vida luego de semejante caída, lo tomaré como una señal divina de que no debo matarlos… no aún, al menos- sentenció la sacerdotisa de Odín muy quitada de la pena.

-¿Y por qué siguen todos en el Templo de Atena?- interrogó Kanon al ver a todos aún reunidos allí.

-Es que a Athena se le ocurrió que tenemos que convencer a Odín para que regrese a los Dioses Guerreros a la vida- explicó Afrodita suspirando resignado.

-Pero nadie tiene una idea de cómo lograrlo- agregó Milo con expresión frustrada.

-Y por si fuera poco, Odín anda de vacaciones, así que antes tendremos que encontrarlo para poder hablar con él- finalizó Mu con otro suspiro de resignación.

-¿Quieren convencer a un Dios de hacer algo?- exclamó Kanon con los ojos bien abiertos- A mí no me costó engañar a Poseidón, pero Odín es un Dios hecho y derecho-

-¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas con eso?- protestó Julián viéndolo con mala cara.

-¿Y además hay que localizarlo primero?- agregó Saga sin prestarle atención al Dios de los Mares- No creo que eso sea tarea fácil tampoco, ya que dudo que ande paseándose por allí sin ocultar su cosmos-

-La verdad…- intervino entonces el santo de Virgo, quien estaba levitando en un rincón del templo, en su posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados- Creo que ninguno de los presentes contamos con lo necesario para localizar y convencer a Odín-

-No hables así, Shaka- pidió Aldebarán viendo al rubio con algunas gotitas en su frente- Que seas tú quien diga algo semejante no da muchos ánimos-

-Sólo digo que quizás necesitemos algo de ayuda- se explicó el santo de la virgen sin inmutarse- Porque, ¿quién sería capaz de encontrar a un Dios de la talla de Odín cuando él puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo escondiendo su cosmos?, y además, ¿quién es lo suficientemente astuto como para convencer o incluso manipular la voluntad de un Dios que estará muy al margen de querer escuchar a cualquiera relacionado con quienes se han burlado de él?-

Todos quedaron cabizbajos pensando en lo que Shaka había dicho, pero en eso, un foquito se prendió sobre la cabeza del, hasta hace no mucho, antiguo maestro de Libra.

-Athena, Poseidón, ustedes han estado recibiendo noticias del Olimpo durante este último año, ¿no?- les dijo a las deidades- Sin importar dónde se encuentren, cualquier aviso del Olimpo siempre llega a tiempo a sus manos-

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Poseidón captando la idea del santo- En el Olimpo hay una persona que puede rastrear a quien sea y en donde sea-

-Y que además es una personita muy lista- agregó Ann sonriendo al comprender de lo que su prometido hablaba.

-¡Y es justo a quien nosotros necesitamos!- declaró Saori emocionada.

-Pero esa persona está en el Olimpo, ¿no?- los interrumpió Hilda con una mueca en el rostro- ¿Cómo se supone que conseguiremos su ayuda?-

-Déjamelo a mi- dijo la Diosa pelimorada guiñándole un ojo con expresión decidida.

Saori empezó a elevar su cosmos para tratar de contactar a alguien por medio de él, mientras todos los presentes la veían expectantes.

La reencarnación de Athena estaba completamente concentrada pidiendo ayuda, sus largos cabellos ondeaban ligeramente a su espalda y ella sentía que su llamado estaba cada vez más cerca de ser escuchado y entonces… una dulce voz le contestó también vía cosmos.

-_Lo sentimos, el Dios al que llamó está ocupado o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, por favor, llame más tarde_- respondió lo que parecía la voz de una contestadora automática.

Y claro, con semejante contestación, Saori se fue de espaldas XD

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!- la Diosa se levantó rápidamente, con una venita palpitando en su sien y visiblemente molesta- ¡¡Deja de estar jugando y ven aquí inmediatamente!!- ordenó a toda voz.

-¡Jajajaja, me encanta ver sus caras cuando hago eso!- se rió animadamente una voz varonil atrás de Saori.

Todos voltearon hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz, donde, de la nada, había aparecido un joven delgado y no muy alto, de cabello azul verdoso un tanto largo y ojos celestes, que vestía la indumentaria de los antiguos atletas griegos y calzaba unas peculiares sandalias aladas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Athena?- preguntó el chico en cuanto le pasó su ataque de risa.

-Eh… ¿él es quien puede ayudarnos?- preguntó Hilda viendo de arriba abajo al joven, con algunos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Hilda, deja que te presente a uno de mis hermanos: él es Hermes, el mensajero de los Dioses… entre otras cosas- explicó la reencarnación de Athena señalando al recién llegado.

-¿Hermes?- las dos hermanas asgardianas intercambiaron miradas confundidas y luego voltearon a ver de nuevo a aquel joven Dios.

-Las princesas de Asgard, ¿cierto?- les preguntó Hermes con una amable sonrisa- Un placer conocerlas- les dijo haciendo una galante reverencia, tras lo cual volteó a ver a la Diosa pelimorada- Y, ¿exactamente, para qué me llamaste, Athena?-

-Verás, lo que pasa es que…-Saori le contó al mensajero de los Dioses todo el rollo de Poseidón controlando a Hilda, las batallas de Asgard, la muerte de los Dioses Guerreros y etc., etc., etc. hasta llegar a sus intenciones- Así que, ¿crees que podrías ayudarnos a encontrar a Odín y a convencerlo?-

-Mmm… Así que quieres que traiga a Odín y lo convenza de que te ayude- resumió Hermes con rostro pensativo- ¡Ja! Me pregunto si aún tendrá el cabello rosa- exclamó sonriendo al acordarse del suceso, con lo que todos los presentes se fueron para atrás.

-¡Hermes! ¡Eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo!- le reprochó la reencarnación de Athena.

-Ya sé, ya sé. En realidad, lo que quieres que haga es muy sencillo- aseguró el joven Dios sonriendo de lo más despreocupado.

-¡¿De veras?!- exclamaron todos los allí reunidos abriendo bien grandes los ojos.

-Claro- aseguró Hermes- Es más, en menos de media hora puedo traerte a Odín para que todos hablemos con él aquí mismo- agregó sonriendo pícaramente.

-Hermes, está de más de decir que Odín no debe venir amarrado ni amordazado ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?- comentó la Diosa pelimorada viendo perspicazmente a su hermanito y con algunas gotas en su nuca.

-¿Ah, no?- exclamó el mensajero con cara inocente- ¡Rayos! Entonces me llevará un poco más de tiempo-

-¿Seguro que podemos confiar en este sujeto?- preguntó Hilda, viendo al mensajero con muchas gotas sobre su rostro.

-Claro que sí, Hermes es un poco bromista pero es muy listo y confiable- aseguró Ann riendo con algunas gotitas en su nuca.

-Si nos ayudarás, ¿verdad, Hermes?-insistió Saori con cara suplicante.

-De veras que me encantaría ayudarte, Athena, pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente- se disculpó el Dios del Comercio y demás.

-¡¿Qué?! No bromees-

-No es broma- aseguró el joven Dios, haciendo aparecer de la nada una agenda electrónica para ofrecérsela a su hermana- Puedes verlo por ti misma, creo que ya mas bien soy el Mandadero de los Dioses, en lugar del mensajero-

-"_Ordenar los pendientes de Zeus"_- comenzó a leer Saori- "_Arreglar las vacaciones de las Musas; organizar la limpieza anual del Olimpo para Hera; conseguir metales para Hefestos; vigilar a Ares y Eris para que no anden causando problemas…" _¡¿Comprar flores para Larissa y dulces para Monique?!- terminó de leer la Diosa de la "Sabiduría" a la vez que volteaba a ver a su hermano con una gotota en su rostro.

-Ejem, te digo que me piden cada favor más extraño…- se explicó el mensajero de Zeus arrebatándole la agenda electrónica y sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

-Aja…- murmuró la pelimorada viéndolo escéptica- Pero no le vas a negar tu ayuda a tu querida hermanita, ¿verdad?- le preguntó olvidándose del asunto y poniendo su cara más inocente-

-Pues…-

-Por favooor, estaré en deuda contigo- insistió Athena poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Ok, te ayudo, de cualquier forma mis otros trabajos son muy aburridos- terminó por aceptar Hermes.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó la Diosa feliz de la vida.

-Pero si quieres convencer a Odín por las buenas, antes hay que tratar de tenerlo de buen humor- sentenció Hermes seriamente.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?- cuestionó Flear.

-Supe por ahí que la estatua de Odín que había en Asgard fue destruida y que nadie la ha reparado, ¿es verdad?- interrogó el mensajero de Zeus.

-Pues sí- admitió Hilda algo incómoda- Es que hacer esa clase de trabajos sin ayuda de Siegfried y los demás no es tarea fácil y además, en Asgard no es muy sencillo conseguir materiales de construcción-

-¡Pues entonces hay que levantarle a Odín una estatua aún más grande y bella que la de antes!- propuso Hermes emocionado- Cuando alabas el ego de un Dios, es más fácil convencerlo de algo después-

-¿Así fue como convenciste a Zeus para que te dejara jugar tiro al blanco con sus rayos?- le preguntó Poseidón viéndolo perspicazmente.

-Cof, cof, esa es otra historia, pero sé que mi idea servirá- aseguró el mensajero sonriendo.

-¡¿Y quién se supone que levantará esa bendita estatua?!- exclamó Hilda.

-¿Y de dónde sacaremos el material para hacerla?- agregó Flear.

-Yo pondré todo el material que haga falta- suspiró Julián resignado.

-En ese caso, yo pondré la mano de obra- declaró Saori.

-Athena, por favor dígame que no piensa enviar a sus santos allá- pidió Shion viendo algo temeroso a la Diosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no?- preguntó la pelimorada bien quitada de la pena- Justamente en eso estaba pensando-

-¡¡¡¿Queeee?!!!- los santos pegaron el grito en el cielo al escuchar los planes de su señora.

-¡¡Ese lugar está eternamente congelado!!- protestó Kanon.

-¡¡Las temperaturas son de bajo cero allá!!- le siguió Saga.

-¡¡Está nevando todo el tiempo!!- se quejó Aioria.

-¡¡Está lejos de todo y cerca de nada!!- lloriqueó Milo.

-¡¡Viviríamos como ermitaños!!- gimió Afrodita.

-¡¡Yo voy!!- exclamó Camus con un entusiasmo pocas veces visto en él, logrando que todos voltearan a verlo con muchas gotas sobre sus rostros.

-¿Algún otro voluntario?- preguntó Saori recorriendo a los guerreros con la mirada.

-¡¡Yo!!- respondieron al mismo tiempo Hyoga e Isaac, pero al notar que habían hablado simultáneamente, voltearon a verse con expresión seria a la vez que empezaban a hablar a la vez- ¡Yo iré con mi maestro! ¡Tú sólo estorbarías! ¡Deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo!-

-Se callan o los congelo a ambos- los amenazó Camus, tan imperturbable como siempre.

-Perdón, maestro- se disculparon los cubitos, digo, sus pupilos, con caras de niños regañados.

-¿Alguien más?- volvió a preguntar Saori, pero esta vez todos los demás empezaron a silbar y a voltear en otras direcciones.

-Creo que con ellos bastará- comentó Hermes- Sé de alguien que en poco tiempo puede tener lista la estatua y sólo tendrán que alistar el terreno donde la pondrán-

-¿Y cómo sabes que esa persona aceptará hacer la estatua?- lo interrogó Julián.

-Pues porque si no lo hace, mi papá se enterará de quién es el culpable de lo que le pasó a su armadura- respondió el mensajero sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué le pasó a la armadura de mi papá?- preguntó la reencarnación de Athena con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Pues que accidentalmente terminó como material de fundición y quedó tan retorcida, que una obra de Picasso tiene más forma que ella ahora-explicó Hermes sonriendo con expresión traviesa- Como sea, estoy seguro de que el culpable de eso estará encantado de ayudarnos, así que sólo habrá que darle el material-

-Eso es chantaje, Hermes- le reprochó la pelimorada viéndolo con mala cara.

-Bueno, si tú quieres pagar por una nueva estatua con alguien más pues…-

-… ¿Para cuándo dices que estará lista la estatua?- se apresuró a preguntar la Diosa (NA: Tacaña ¬¬)

-¿Y de verdad con eso bastará para que Odín nos escuche?- cuestionó Hilda con semblante escéptico.

-Déjenlo todo en mis manos- pidió Hermes con una despreocupada sonrisa- Ahora mismo voy a ver que construyan esa estatua y luego iré a buscar a Odín; mientras váyanle dando una arregladita a Asgard y vayan organizando una agradable reunión aquí en el Santuario de Athena para que todo quede preparado-

-Sólo te recuerdo que Odín debe venir por las buenas, ¿eh?- le puntualizó Saori seriamente.

-Sí, ya ni modo, nunca dejan que me divierta- se lamentó el joven Dios encogiéndose de hombros- Pero ni hablar, mejor vamos poniendo manos a la obra para acabar pronto con esto-

-Muchas gracias, Hermes, te debemos una- le agradeció su hermana.

-Y una muy grande…- aseguró el mensajero con una sonrisa traviesa- Pero ya hablaremos de eso, por ahora hay trabajo que hacer, nos vemos luego- y Hermes desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¿Es imaginación mía o eso sonó como que nos va a cobrar el favor?- preguntó Hilda con una gotota en su cara.

-Je, es que así es Hermes, siempre le saca provecho a todo- explicó Ann- Pero no te preocupes, que en todo caso la deuda se la cobrará a Saori y a Julián-

-Como sea, lo mejor será ir preparando todo- sentenció la reencarnación de Athena- ¿Puedo dejarlo en tus manos, Shion?-

-Por supuesto, Athena- aceptó el Patriarca y luego volteó a ver a los santos- Mu, quiero que lleves a Camus y a sus alumnos a Asgard y que te quedes con ellos para que los ayudes en lo que se ofrezca-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, pero…- el pobre carnerito recibió aquella orden como si le hubieran vaciado encima un balde de agua fría (NA: Creo que más bien congelada XD)

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-inquirió Shion viéndolo seriamente.

-No, maestro- suspiró el santo de Aries con cara de niño regañado.

-Bien. Aldebarán, Shura, también me gustaría que fueran a ayudar a Asgard; sé que su presencia será de utilidad para arreglar cualquier desperfecto- dijo entonces el carnero mayor.

-¿Por qué siento que me van a agarrar como buey de carga?- se quejó el santo de Tauro con una gotota en su nuca.

-Al menos no tienes que hacerla siempre de navaja andante- suspiro Shura con expresión similar.

-¿Tienen algo que objetar?- Shion volteó a verlos también con cara seria.

-No, Gran Maestro- respondieron ambos santos con una sonrisa forzada y muchas gotitas en su nuca.

-¡Yo me ofrezco para preparar la reunión con Odín!- se apuntó Milo, visiblemente emocionado.

-Se trata de una reunión seria, no de una de tus fiestas, bicho- le recordó Aioria.

-Pero si logramos que Odín se divierta en la reunión es más posible que nos ayude- comentó Kanon.

-Odín no es un Dios vicioso como otros- les espetó Hilda a la vez que veía de reojo cierto Dios allí presente.

-¡Ja!- exclamó Julián en tono ofendido- Odín no es ningún santo, y para prueba, te digo que el día que le pintaron el pelo y la barba se había dormido porque ya estaba bien pasado de copas-

-¡Entonces está decidido!- sentenció el escorpión dorado con una gran sonrisa- Las bebidas alcohólicas no pueden faltar en la reunión-

-En todo caso serían para los Dioses, no ara ustedes, Milo- le recordó el Patriarca.

-Por supuesto, Gran Patriarca- aceptó el griego poniendo su cara más inocente- Me encargaré de conseguir sólo lo mejor para los Dioses… aunque para cerciorarme de su calidad antes tendré que probarlo- agregó sonriendo con picardía.

-¡Milo!- Shion volteó a verlo con MUY malos ojos.

-¡Bueno, ya!- intervino Saori- Moviéndose que no tenemos tiempo que perder. Todo debe salir perfecto, ¿entendieron?-

-¡Sí, Athena!-

Todos los santos se fueron con el Patriarca para organizarse en lo que harían, mientras los Dioses y las hermanitas asgardianas se quedaron discutiendo unos últimos detalles en el Templo y finalmente quedó acordado que Flear iría con Camus y compañía a Asgard, mientras Hilda se quedaba supervisando la preparación de la reunión con Odín para que nada fuera a salir mal.

Todos se veían bien dispuestos (o al menos resignados) a cumplir con lo que les había tocado, pero Hilda aún se notaba bastante inquieta.

-¿De verdad creen que será prudente dejar todo este asunto en manos de un simple mensajero?- les preguntó a los Dioses griegos ahí presentes.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó Ann- Hermes es mucho más que un simple mensajero; es muy listo y siempre consigue lo que se propone-

-Es verdad-coincidió Saori- No por nada es Dios del Ingenio, de la Suerte, de los Oradores y de muchas cosas más-

Hilda suspiró resignada y se fue a ver a su hermana, que ya estaba por partir con los santos. Ni bien se había perdido de vista cuando Julián se le acercó a Saori.

-Te faltó decir que tu lindo hermanito también es Dios de los Embaucadores, los Ladrones y las Mentiras- le recordó seriamente, aunque no tardó en sonreír con expresión divertida- La verdad, si Hermes consigue convencer a Odín, será mi héroe-

-¿Y eso por qué?- le cuestionaron las reencarnaciones de Athena y Anfitrite viéndolo con muchos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-Pues porque aunque nadie nunca pudo probar nada, todos en el Olimpo sospechan que fue gracias a Hermes que pudimos ver a Odín con el pelo rosa- respondió el peliazul sonriendo con más ganas.

**¿Ayudará Hermes a convencer a Odín de regresar a los Dioses Guerreros a la vida? ¿Se descubrirá algún día quién fue el culpable de teñirle de rosa el pelo al supremo Dios nórdico? ¿De verdad no se cansan de leer todos mis disparates? De todo corazón espero que no n_nU **

**Pues bueno, el mensajero de los Dioses olímpicos ha entrado a la historia, ¿será que con esa ayuda les bastará a Saori y los demás para convencer a Odín? Ya lo veremos n.n Por ahora, ojalá que el capítulo haya resultado de su agrado; espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	3. Odín dice

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me tienen una vez más, trayendo para ustedes dos nuevos capítulos con todas las incoherencias que mi mente idea XD**

**Con estos capítulos doy por terminado el preámbulo de esta historia, así que paciencia, señores, ¡que la verdadera acción apenas está por comenzar! ¡Wuajaja! Ejem, pero de todas formas, de verdad espero que estas actualizaciones resulten de su agrado, pues su contenido era necesario para el contenido de la trama que está por venir n_n**

**Sol angel dpl****, ****Kisame Hoshigaki****, ****Leonis-Alterf****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****-Hika Sei-****, ****MarsNeptune****, ****UchihaDiana****: **¡Gracias y mil gracias por los ánimos que me infunden con sus reviews! De verdad que lectores como ustedes saben cómo estimular a mis Musas, y miren que son quisquillosas las condenadas n.n

**Minelava****: **¡Qué gusto encontrar lectores nuevos por aquí! ¡Y mil gracias por atreverte a adentrarte en las tortuosas ideaciones de mi mente delirante! XD Tenme un poquito de paciencia, ya verás que MUCHA acción está por venir, pero necesitaba aclarar algunos puntos antes de entrar en ella. ¡Ah! Y ya pronto subiré una nueva actualización de _"Terapia Familiar"_, sólo le estoy dando unos últimos retoques n.n

**En fin, pues espero disfruten estos capítulos n_n**

**3. ODIN DICE…**

Como recordarán, Saori decidió poner en práctica un plan para convencer a Odín de regresar a los Dioses Guerreros a la vida, así que sus santos se encontraban trabajando arduamente para lograr los propósitos de su odiosa, digo, Diosa, junto con los generales marinos de Poseidón, y todos siendo coordinados por Hermes, el mensajero de los Dioses.

Durante más de 24 horas, todos trabajaron con ahínco, unos levantando una estatua en Asgard y otros preparando una reunión en Atenas, mientras que Hermes se encargaba de buscar al Dios supremo del norte y todos confiaban poder convencer sin problemas a Odín, pero ya saben que las cosas no siempre salen como planeamos…

**Santuario de Athena**

El templo principal de la Diosa de la "Sabiduría" estaba resplandeciente: cada milímetro parecía haber sido pulido y hasta la enorme estatua de Athena estaba impecable. Al pie de la estatua, una gran mesa estaba preparada como para recibir a la realeza misma. Jugosos manjares se encontraban dispuestos en charolas de plata y la más fina cristalería resplandecía al mínimo rayo de luz.

Algunos meseros habían sido contratados y la mayoría de los santos dorados, así como Seiya y los otros fantásticos de bronce, ya se encontraban por allí portando sus resplandecientes armaduras para dejar una buena impresión.

Shion también se encontraba bastante engalanado con sus ropajes de Patriarca y Saori y Hilda lucían ya sus mejores vestidos mientras supervisaban los últimos detalles para aquella singular reunión que estaba por celebrarse, pero la sacerdotisa de Odín se veía bastante nerviosa.

-¿Y si Hermes no pudo encontrar a Odín?-preguntó la princesa de Asgard estrujándose las manos nerviosa.

-Hilda, por centésima vez, todo saldrá bien-le aseguró la reencarnación de Athena.

-Es que no estoy segura de todo esto-insistió Hilda inquieta- Aún cuando Hermes logre convencer a Odín de que venga, no sé si él se dignará por fin a escuchar mis pedidos-

-Cálmate, mujer, ya verás que no habrá ningún problema- intentó tranquilizarla- Estoy segura de que Hermes llegará con Odín en cualquier momento-

Justo en ese momento, 7 personas aparecieron por allí, todos con algo de escarcha sobre sus ropas y 3 de ellos tiritando como si acabaran de salir de un congelador, a pesar de que llevaban encima cuanto abrigo pudieron colgarse.

-¡¡Al fin estamos en Grecia de nuevo!!- exclamó más que emocionado Shura, quien llevaba puesta una gruesa chamarra negra, guantes y un gorrito color beige- ¡¡Gracias, Dioses!! Otro poco y me muero de hipotermia-

-¿No fue por culpa de los Dioses que tuvimos que ir a Asgard a levantar la estatua de Odín?-le preguntó Aldebarán, quien usaba una enorme chamarra café y gorrito y guantes amarillos.

-Oh, sólo era una expresión Alde- se explicó el santo de la cabra sacudiéndose la escarcha.

-Aunque en realidad hay que agradecer que no nos hayamos congelado-comentó Mu, que iba con una chamarra blanca forrada de borrega, guantes lilas y un gorrito blanco con un borreguito estampado.

-No sé de qué se quejan- intervino Camus, quien iba mucho más ligero que sus compañeros pero se veía tan tranquilo como siempre-Si por mí hubiera sido, me hubiera quedado a disfrutar de ese espléndido clima- aseguró logrando que los otros 3 santos lo vieran cada uno con una enorme gota sobre sus cabeza.

-Qué bueno que regresaron- los recibió Shion- ¿Cómo salió todo en Asgard?-

-Muy bien, maestro- aseguró Mu- Fue un logro levantar la bendita estatua, pero al final todo quedó perfecto-

-¿De veras?-inquirió Hilda viéndolos escéptica.

-Es cierto, hermana-corroboró Flear- Y tendrías que haber visto la estatua que consiguió Hermes, estaba hecha de oro y piedras preciosas, nunca había visto algo tan bello como eso antes-

-Por cierto, ¿y el Emperador Poseidón?-preguntó Isaac volteando en todas direcciones.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, otro grupo de personas apareció por allí subiendo las escaleras y no se trataba de otros que de Julián y Ann, que iban muy bien arregladitos, y su comité de Generales Marinos, todos portando sus escamas correspondientes.

-Bien, pues ya sólo falta que Hermes llegue con Odín- suspiró Saori y luego volteó a ver a Flear y los santos recién llegados- Será mejor que se vayan a alistar. Todo debe estar perfecto el día de hoy-

-Yo siempre estoy perfecto- dijo el santo de Piscis acomodando su cabello.

Todos sin excepción simplemente se le quedaron viendo en el más absoluto mutismo, incluso se escucharon algunos grillos en los alrededores (NA: Interpreten el silencio XD)

-Ejem, bueno ya, moviéndose todos que aún quedan detalles que afinar- habló por fin Shion rompiendo el silencio.

Así que los recién llegados de Asgard se fueron a arreglar, mientras que los Dioses presentes y Hilda seguían ultimando detalles con Shion. Los santos y los generales se quedaron conversando en un rincón (NA: Ya saben que mucho ayuda el que no estorba); sólo Kanon se encontraba sentado en la escalinata algo alejado de los demás, pero alguien se le acercó a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Kanon, ¿por qué tan solo?- le preguntó Julián deteniéndose a su lado.

El gemelo menor observó seriamente a la reencarnación del Dios de los Mares y luego les dirigió una sutil mirada a los santos y a los generales, que conversaban despreocupadamente luciendo sus vestimentas sagradas.

-Mmm… me imagino que no es agradable ser el único guerrero presente sin una armadura, ¿verdad?- le preguntó la reencarnación de Poseidón al notar su mirada.

-¿Vienes con afán de fastidiarme, Poseidón?-le espetó el menor de los gemelos dirigiéndole una mirada no muy agradable a la deidad.

-Ay, qué genio, yo sólo me imagino que no debes sentirte muy bien sin tener una armadura propia, porque aún cuando la de Géminis también sea tuya es tu hermano quien la porta, ¿no?- se explicó el Dios encogiéndose de hombros- Y mira como son las cosas, yo tengo una escama desocupada-agregó como no queriendo la cosa.

-… ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?- le preguntó Kanon viéndolo confundido y con algunos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Yo sólo digo que, al menos para esta reunión, no hay razón por la que no puedas usar la escama de Dragón Marino- se explicó Julián sin inmutarse, con lo que Kanon se le quedó viendo algo incrédulo y con ojos muy abiertos- Oh, no me mires así. No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a ser uno de mis generales, sólo digo que…-

-¡Momento!- lo interrumpió el otrora general marino- Tú no me ofrecerías que usara la escama de Dragón Marino sólo porque sí. Algo quieres, ¿verdad?-le preguntó viéndolo perspicazmente.

-¡Ja! No hay nada que tú pudieras darme- aseguró el señor de los Mares cruzándose de brazos- Sólo quise ser amable, pero si no te interesa mi propuesta, perfecto, sé el único sin una armadura-

Kanon observó analíticamente al Dios, quien empezó a ponerse algo nervioso y varias gotitas comenzaron a aparecer en su nuca.

-¡Vamos, Kanon! Sólo quiero que uses por una vez más la escama de Dragón Marino- insistió Julián haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito- Anda, di que sí, nada te cuesta-

-¿Te das cuenta de que le estas ofreciendo usar una de tus escamas a quien trato de burlarse de ti?-le recordó el segundo chico de Géminis viéndolo con una gotota en su nuca.

-Sí, pero es que no hay nadie más que pueda usarla-reconoció el Dios peliazul jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y evitando la mirada del gemelo.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en que alguien la porte?-inquirió Kanon.

-Pues porque Odín se burlará de Poseidón si se entera que uno de sus generales lo abandonó y se cambió al bando de Athena-explicó Ann, apareciendo atrás de su prometido.

-¡¡Ann, no te metas en asuntos ajenos!!- le espetó Julián molesto.

-¡Aaaah! Con que eso era- comprendió Kanon- ¡Jajaja!, pues lo siento mucho, Poseidón, pero lo mejor será que rechace tu oferta-

-Pero… yo, tú…- el peliazul gesticuló varias veces sin poder articular ninguna palabra- ¡Ay, no es justo!-

Y el Dios de los Mares se alejó aún enfurruñado, con Ann riéndose de su comportamiento. Kanon los observó alejarse y finalmente se acercó al resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué quería Poseidón contigo?-le preguntó Saga.

-Quería que usara la escama de Dragón Marino para la reunión-

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamaron más que sorprendidos tanto los santos como los generales marinos.

-¿Y aceptaste?- preguntó Aioria.

-¡Nah! No me gusta vivir del pasado- contestó Kanon encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es una lástima, a veces se te extraña en el fondo del mar-comentó Bian.

-Sí, nuestras noches bohemias no son lo mismo sin ti-coincidió Eo- Nadie iguala las bromas que se te ocurrían cuando ya estabas pasado de copas-

-Como se ve que no conocen a Milo- dijo MM entre risas.

-Y por cierto que hoy estás más serio de lo normal, Milo- Aioria volteó a ver a su amigo, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y con una mueca en el rostro.

-Es que sigo molesto porque no me dejaron preparar la reunión- murmuró el santo del bicho, digo, de Escorpio, con cara de niño enfurruñado- ¡Y yo tenía muy buenas ideas!-

-No puedes culpar al Patriarca por pensar que traer a una conejita de Play Boy adentro de un pastel no era lo más conveniente- le espetó Shaka seriamente.

-Sí, bicho, y lo de las bailarinas exóticas que le propusiste después era demasiado- agregó el santo de Leo viéndolo con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

-Ni siquiera me dejaron servir mi preparado especial- se lamentó Milo con cara triste- ¡Y es todo un clásico!-

-Un clásico que te causa amnesia por lo menos por las 12 horas siguientes y te deja con una resaca incomparable a la mañana siguiente-comentó Shura, quien iba llegando de regreso con los santos faltantes, todos ya con sus armaduras.

-¿Sigues molesto porque la última vez que te lo tomaste quisiste bailar flamenco y terminaste cayéndote por las escaleras?- le preguntó Aioros con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de haber hecho eso, pero a ustedes nunca se les olvidará, ¿verdad?- les reprochó el español a sus compañeros viéndolos con mala cara.

-Nop, y menos con todas las fotos que tenemos de ese inolvidable momento- se burló MM sonriendo cínicamente, con lo que los demás dorados terminaron por soltar la carcajada.

-Se ve que Athena y la señorita Hilda se esmeraron para esta reunión- opinó Aldebarán en cuanto dejó de reír y viendo hacia la mesa del banquete- De seguro que servirán platillos exquisitos- agregó con mirada soñadora.

-Espero que también se hayan esmerado con las bebidas-comentó Camus con seriedad- Un banquete de gala no está completo sin un buen vino-

-Ah… sobre eso, Camus…- por alguna razón, Milo comenzó a reír nerviosamente a la vez que algunas gotitas aparecían en su nuca y en las de varios de los presentes- Puedo asegurarte que servirán sólo lo mejor de los vinos franceses-

-No me gusta el tono en el que lo dices- murmuró el santo de Acuario viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-Camus, como santo dorado tú harías cualquier cosa por tu Diosa, ¿no es cierto?- le dijo Aioria en tono conciliador y también sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Mas les vale que no estén tratando de decir lo que creo- amenazó el francés viendo a sus compañeros con una de sus bellas miradas de hielo.

-Athena necesitaba un buen vino, tal y como tú dijiste, Camuchis- se explicó el escorpión dorado- Y todos sabemos que tú eres el experto en vinos del Santuario, pero como no estabas…-

-¡Milo, dime que no asaltaron mi cava!- rugió el aguador dorado con cara angustiada.

-Camus, recuerda que juramos servirle en todo lo que pudiéramos a Athena- le recordó Aioros.

-¡Una cosa es ofrecerle mi vida y otra muy distinta es darle mis botellas de vino!- sentenció furioso el aguador dorado (NA: Tengo un amigo que piensa de modo muy similar u_u)

-No te enojes, Camus-intentó calmarlo Milo, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello del francés- Piensa que era una emergencia, además, te aseguro que nadie tocó tus reservas especiales-

-¿Lo juras?- el de Acuario observó seriamente a su amigo.

-Por la cabeza de mi osito Teddy- aseguró Milo con expresión solemne, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

Bueno, total que los santos y los generales siguieron conversando por un rato más, pero de Hermes y Odín no se veían ni sus luces.

Después de un buen rato de espera, Saori, Flear, Ann y Julián se encontraban sentados a la mesa platicando sobre cualquier trivialidad para pasar el rato; la mayoría de los guerreros ya se habían sentado en las escalinatas más que aburridos; y en cuanto a Hilda… bueno, era la única que seguía de pie y a punto de hacer un canal porque no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

-¡No van a venir!- exclamó la sacerdotisa deteniéndose bruscamente- Hermes no debe haberlo encontrado, nunca debí haber confiado en ningún Dios Olímpico, ¡ellos son los principales culpables de todas mis desgracias!-

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo para tranquilizarla?- preguntó Ann viéndola desde lejos.

-¡Nah! Por más que le digo que Hermes cumplirá lo que prometió, ella no quiere creerme- Saori se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin prestarle mayor atención a la princesa asgardiana.

-¿Y si Hermes de verdad no puede convencer a Odín de que viniera?-cuestionó Flear preocupada.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó Julián- Estamos hablando del Dios más astuto, mañoso y cínicamente adorable que existe-

-Creo que pondré eso en mis tarjetas de presentación- dijo entonces alguien que acababa de aparecer sentado justo al lado de Poseidón.

-¡¡Hermes!!- exclamaron los Dioses y Flear al notar la presencia del mensajero de Zeus.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Odín?- lo interrogó Hilda, acercándose rápidamente a él- ¿Lo convenciste de venir a hablar con nosotros?-

-Calma, señorita- la tranquilizó el joven Dios poniéndose de pie- Odín está admirando su estatua en Asgard y, aunque dice que lo hace ver gordo, sé que en realidad está bastante complacido con ella. En unos segundos lo traigo aquí, sólo quería ponerlos sobre aviso, nos vemos- dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo sin dejar rastro.

-¡Ya oyeron! ¡Todos moviéndose que Odín ya viene!- alertó la reencarnación de Athena a los demás- ¡¡Recuerden que todo debe salir bien!!-

Los meseros de inmediato pusieron manos a la obra para tener listos los platillos y las bebidas en cuanto llegara el invitado de honor, mientras que todos los guerreros se levantaban con algo de desgano para irse a formar a sus puestos.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que estar todos aquí?-preguntó Ikki estirándose con cara aburrida.

-Somos los santos de Athena y aún cuando estamos en tiempos de paz, si otros Dioses vienen a su Santuario debemos estar al pendiente de ella-explicó Shiryu.

-¿Y esa no es tarea de los chiflados de oro?-insistió el fénix, logrando que doce miradas asesinas se posaran sobre él.

-Athena quiere que todos ustedes estén presentes por ser sus leales protectores, así que deberían sentirse orgullosos por eso- les recordó Shion seriamente al notar la tensión entre los jóvenes- Además… causen el mínimo alboroto, ¡y les juro que desearán nunca haber regresado del Inframundo!- los amenazó viéndolos con unos ojos que daban miedo, haciendo temblar a más de uno.

-Shion, no te pongas tan tenso que no hay necesidad de amenazas-aseguró Dohko dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al carnero mayor y riendo nerviosamente.

-Dohko, si algo sale mal, Hilda nunca dejará en paz a Athena, ¡y ella se desquitará con nosotros!- explicó el Patriarca respirando hondamente- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-

-¡Menos quincena!- exclamaron Ikki y Kanon al mismo tiempo y con caras asustadas.

-¡Menos permisos!- agregaron Hyoga y Milo con expresiones similares.

-¡¡Más trabajo!!- gimieron aterrados todos los santos.

Y así, todos los guerreros atenienses sin excepción se apresuraron a ponerse lo mejor que pudieron, quedando tan firmes y bien presentables como los famosos guardias ingleses.

-Debo aceptarlo, Shion, aún sabes cómo motivar un trabajo bien hecho-reconoció el santo de Libra tras parpadear un par de veces, viendo sorprendido la reacción de los jóvenes.

-Lo sé, soy simplemente genial- se alabó el peliverde sonriendo tras darle la espalda a los muchachos.

Pero el Patriarca ya no tuvo mucho tiempo para ufanarse de sus métodos de convencimiento porque, de pronto, todos pudieron sentir un poderoso cosmos acercándose y en menos de un pestañeo, Hermes ya se encontraba de nuevo allí, pero esta vez acompañado por un hombre alto, de cabello largo y negro que llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja. Su rostro era bastante serio y, aunque quizás en otro momento su piel hubiera sido muy blanca, ahora se veía algo bronceada. Lucía además una barba de candado y la cuenca cerrada de su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierta por algunos cabellos que caía sutilmente sobre su rostro, mientras que su ojo derecho, de un pálido color azul, miraba atentamente a cada uno de los presentes. Sin duda era alguien que inspiraba respeto sólo por su rostro y su porte… aún cuando fuera de bermudas, con una amplia camisa de manta blanca y un enorme cuervo negro sobre cada hombro.

-Espero que lo que tengas que decir sea importante- le dijo el recién llegado a Hilda, viéndola seriamente- Estaba pasando unas hermosas vacaciones en las playas de Cancún-

Hilda trató de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca debido al nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo por la presencia de su Dios.

-¿Y bien?-insistió la deidad nórdica.

-Odín- intervino Saori, parándose delante de Hilda y haciendo una ligera reverencia ante el Dios- Hilda sólo desea poder hacer las paces contigo y por ese motivo nos pidió que la ayudáramos a organizar algo con lo que pudiera complacerte. Espero que tu nueva estatua te haya gustado y además hemos preparado para ti un fabuloso banquete-

-Así que tú eres la actual reencarnación de Athena- dijo Odín analizando a la pelimorada con la mirada- Cómo se nota que te encanta meterte en asuntos ajenos, y por cierto…- el Dios nórdico hizo aparecer una pequeña factura en una de sus manos con un simple chasquido de dedos- Esto es para ti-

-¿Qué es esto?- interrogó la Diosa pelimorada con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza a la vez que tomaba la factura en sus manos.

-La cuenta de lo que se invirtió para cubrir los daños que tus santos de bronce causaron en Asgard, así como lo de la reposición de mis bellísimos zafiros y la reparación de mi armadura; la última persona que la utilizó me la dejó muy magullada- explicó el supremo Dios del norte fulminando con la mirada a cierto Pegaso, que se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente a la vez que pasaba saliva con dificultad- ¿Acaso se tiró a un barranco con ella o qué demonios hizo?- cuestionó exaltado.

-Pues mire que eso no sería ninguna novedad- murmuraron varias voces al mismo tiempo, ganándose que Seiya volteara a ver a sus compañeros con malos ojos.

-¡Feh! Como sea, la cuenta también incluye el nuevo aditamento que le puse a mi armadura para que ya nadie pueda andarla usando además de mí- agregó Odín negando con el rostro.

-¿En dónde consigo uno de esos?- preguntó de inmediato Aioros, con lo que sus compañeros voltearon a verlo con algunas gotas en sus rostro- ¿Qué? Termina siendo fastidioso que otra persona ande poniéndose la armadura por la que tanto tuviste que entrenar para usarla-

-La verdad, eso es cierto- coincidió Camus con expresión reflexiva.

-¡Maestro!- lloriqueó Hyoga con carita abatida.

-No sé de qué se quejan ustedes 2- intervino Dohko- Al menos nadie ha usado una parte de sus armaduras para deslizarse por las escaleras de las 12 casas, ¡¡3 veces!! ¡Fue un logro pulir el escudo de Libra después de eso!- exclamó a la vez que le dirigía una mirada de fuego a su respectivo alumno.

-¡Le digo que yo no les di su escudo a Ikki, Hyoga y Seiya ese día, maestro!- se defendió Shiryu con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Y nosotros no fuimos los de la idea- se defendió el fénix bien quitado de la pena- Pero Milo nos retó diciendo que él y Aioria lo habían hecho muchas veces de más chicos y tuvimos que responder a su desafío-

Dohko volteó a ver con mirada asesina a los santos de Escorpio y Leo, que simplemente le sonrieron con sus mejores caras de niños buenos y con muchísimas gotitas en sus rostros, mientras que Shion se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano al escuchar semejante cosa.

-Ejem, en fin- Odín volvió a tomar la palabra sin dejar de ver a los santos con muchas, MUCHAS gotas en su cabeza- Pensaba enviarle esa factura directamente a Zeus, pero ya que se presentó la ocasión de verte, Athena, pues aprovecho la oportunidad- explicó con una fría sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cof, cof, bueno, ¿por qué no mejor pasamos a la mesa y hablamos tranquilamente?-intervino Ann al ver que la reencarnación de Athena parecía haber quedado sin habla (NA: ¡Milagro! O.O)

-¿Y tú eres…?- interrogó el Dios nórdico viendo atentamente a la joven inglesa.

-Soy Ann Stevens, actual reencarnación de Anfitrite- se presentó ella.

-¿Anfitrite?- exclamó Odín sorprendido para luego recorrer el lugar con la mirada, hasta que su ojo quedó fijo en la mesa, donde Julián seguía sentado, viendo fastidiado hacia otra dirección- ¡Ja! ¡¿Entonces ese mocoso es Poseidón?!-

-¡¿A quién le dices mocoso?!- protestó el señor de los Mares levantándose de un brinco de donde estaba.

-Odín, por favor- intervino Flear parándose entre ambos Dioses- Hemos trabajado arduamente con el único propósito de agradarte y…-

-Esa, mi querida niña, es una gran mentira- la interrumpió el supremo señor nórdico- Lo que ustedes quieren es que les regrese a los Dioses Guerreros, quienes murieron porque tu hermana se dejó engañar por un Dios de quinta-

Julián estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hilda fue mucho más rápida.

-Sé que cometí un error, Odín- aceptó con humildad la joven- Y por mi culpa, excelentes jóvenes murieron combatiendo. Quizás yo no los merezca de regreso conmigo, pero tu pueblo los necesita, te necesitan y… ¡¡soy humana, caray, no es mi culpa haber quedado en medio de los planes del imbécil de Poseidón!!-

-¡¡Oye!!- protestó molesto el Dios de los Mares.

-¿Sabes, Hilda? En realidad tienes razón- reconoció Odín- No fue sólo tu culpa todo el embrollo y los habitantes de Asgard no tienen por qué pagar por los platos rotos. En cuanto mis vacaciones terminen, procuraré poner más atención a sus necesidades y en cuanto a los Dioses Guerreros…- todos los presentes lo observaron expectantes- No pienso regresártelos-

-Pero… pero… ¡¿por qué?!- gimió Hilda abatida.

-No los supiste valorar antes, ¿por qué debería dártelos de nuevo?- preguntó Odín sentándose despreocupadamente en uno de los asientos.

Hilda se quedó de piedra ante semejante contestación y Flear también se veía bastante abatida, pero para su sorpresa, Hermes se comenzó a reír entretenido a la vez que se dejaba caer en un asiento y al mismo tiempo que Saori y Ann se sentaban a su lado, suspirando con expresión resignada.

-Se los dije- comentó el mensajero de Zeus, viendo con una sonrisa burlona a las Diosas.

-Sí, tenías toda la razón- admitió Saori en tono de derrota.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Odín viéndolos más que confundido y con un signo de interrogación sobre su divina cabeza.

-Aposté con Athena y Anfitrite que tú no podías regresar a los Dioses Guerreros a la vida y acabo de ganar- explicó el Dios del Comercio y demás con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Momento!- lo calmó Odín- ¡Claro que podría hacerlo! Es sólo que no quiero-

-No te preocupes, Odín, es obvio que no todos los Dioses pueden regresar a la vida a sus guerreros caídos- le aseguró la reencarnación de Athena.

-Es verdad, sólo que pensamos que como Zeus pudo hacerlo, para ti no sería ningún problema- agregó Ann tranquilamente.

-Yo les dije que no apostaran sobre algo tan obvio- exclamó Julián sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- rugió Odín- Les digo que yo sí puedo hacerlo. ¡Es lo más sencillo del mundo para mí!-

-¿Y por qué no lo haces entonces?- lo cuestionó Hermes viéndolo perspicazmente.

-¡Porque no quiero!- sentenció el Dios nórdico.

-Sí, claaaaaro- Hermes y los 3 Dioses reencarnados vieron a su invitado con caras escépticas.

-¡¡Les digo que sí puedo!!-

-Pues demuéstralo entonces- sugirió Julián.

-¡¡No voy a hacerlo!! ¡¡Yo no tengo nada que demostrarles!!- declaró Odín.

-Es verdad- reconoció Hermes- Además, de cualquier forma no probarías nada reviviendo a 8 guerreros, cuando mi papá solito revivió a 5 generales marinos, 108 espectros, 3 angelitos y a todos los santos de Athena-

-No cabe duda de que mi papá es genial, no hay Dios alguno que se le compare- festejó la reencarnada Diosa de la sapiencia.

-¡Ja, no me has reír! ¡¡Soy igual o más poderoso que el engreído de Zeus!!- le espetó Odín molesto.

-Pero no puedes regresar a la vida a 8 guerreros- murmuró Julián lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse oír y viendo al Dios nórdico con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¡¡QUE SI PUEDO!!!- rugió Odín aún más molesto.

Los 4 Dioses griegos lo vieron burlonamente, dejando en claro que no le creían nadita y haciendo que el supremo Dios del Norte comenzara a ponerse rojo furia, aunque no tardó en serenarse, al parecer luego de haber contado mentalmente hasta algún número muy elevado.

-¿De verdad creen que con un truco tan ridículo van a conseguir que haga lo que ustedes quieren?- les espetó a los Dioses griegos viéndolos con una sonrisa desdeñosa- No sacrifiqué uno de mis ojos para obtener la ancestral sabiduría que una chiquilla malcriada, un mocoso hiperactivo y una pareja de inmaduros jamás podrán burlar en toda su patética vida, por muy inmortales que sean-

-¡Oiga! No le hable a Saori de esa manera- protestó Seiya con cara molesta ante la manera en que el Dios nórdico se había referido a la pelimorada.

-Es verdad- lo secundó Saga seriamente- Esta reencarnación de Athena será mimada y caprichosa, ¡pero sigue siendo nuestra Diosa y no nos parece que hablen mal de ella en nuestra presencia!-

-¡Cierto! Y sólo nosotros podemos quejarnos de ella- declaró el escorpión dorado.

-¡Milo!- protestó Saori viendo con malos ojos al santo de Escorpio.

-¡Oh, si la estoy defendiendo!- protestó el peliazul con cara de niño regañado.

-De cualquier forma, lo cierto es que es el colmo que estando en tierras griegas les venga a hablar de un modo tan grosero a nuestros Dioses, por mucho que usted sea una deidad suprema en el norte-intervino Krishna seriamente.

-¡Sí!-coincidió Eo- ¿Y a quién le importa que el señor Poseidón y la señora Anfitrite aún sean inmaduros en sus actuales reencarnaciones? ¡Sus discusiones le han dado más sabor a nuestras vidas!- aseguró logrando que el resto de los generales asintiera mostrando su apoyo y al mismo tiempo que enormes gotas aparecieron sobre las cabezas de Julián y Ann.

-¿Y fui yo quien empezó con las provocaciones?- se quejó Odín airado y viendo seriamente a los guerreros.

-Athena y Poseidón son afortunados al tener unos guerreros dispuestos a salir en su defensa incluso en situaciones como esta- comentó de pronto Hermes con un suspiro consiguiendo que el Dios nórdico volteara a verlo- Sin duda deber ser genial tener en tus filas hombres tan leales y dispuestos a darlo todo por ti. Eso es algo que todos en el Olimpo sabemos reconocerles, no sólo a los santos de Athena, sino también a los guerreros de Poseidón, Hades y Artemisa. ¡Oh! Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿acaso no fue que los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard murieron combatiendo porque creía que lo hacían en tu nombre, Odín?- cuestionó el mensajero clavando la mirada de sus ojos celestes en el ojo del creador de las runas.

-¿Y qué con eso?- interrogó el Dios nórdico con frialdad.

-Nada, nada. Sólo digo que esos jóvenes también son admirables- se explicó el joven Dios del Comercio encogiéndose de hombros- La verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que no los quieres de regreso, digo, yo vi a mis hermanas abogando por sus santos y sus ángeles ante mi padre para que les devolviera la vida, ¡hasta mis tíos le pidieron ese favor para sus guerreros! Y tú simplemente estás dispuesto a perder a unos valerosos guerreros que de estar vivos te servirían con total fidelidad-

Odín se quedó viendo fijamente al mensajero de Zeus con expresión reflexiva y al final suspiró a la vez que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

-Debo aceptarlo, Athena- le dijo a la pelimorada viéndola de reojo- Fue una buena estrategia tuya el pedir la ayuda del Dios de la Elocuencia-

-¿El Dios de la Elocuencia?- exclamó Saori con cara de fingida sorpresa- Pensé que habías dicho que Hermes era sólo un mocoso hiperactivo-

-No es algo que no me hubieran dicho antes- comentó el mensajero sonriendo entretenido.

Odín sonrió con más ganas al escucharlos y finalmente suspiró resignado a la vez que volteaba a ver a Hilda con total seriedad.

-Tienes 5 minutos para darme un argumento válido de por qué devolverte a los Dioses Guerreros, así que ve empezando- le ordenó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Por supuesto que Hilda no perdió tiempo y de inmediato comenzó a decirle a Odín todas las razones que se le ocurrían para convencerlo. Ya saben, cosas como que si los Dioses Guerreros eran aún muy jóvenes y merecían una segunda oportunidad para conocer el mundo, que si Asgard necesitaba toda la ayuda posible por estar situado tan lejos de todo y cerca de nada, que si ellos no tenían por qué pagar por las tarugadas de Poseidón, que si la vida era el regalo más maravilloso que un Dios podía otorgar, etc., etc., etc.

Flear, por su parte, procuraba completar las ideas de su hermana para hacer más sólidos sus argumentos; Ann y Saori habían movilizado a los meseros para que le sirvieran algo de comer a Odín y así este le diera más tiempo a Hilda; y Julián se encargaba de mantener llena la copa del Dios.

Finalmente, luego de que Hilda y Flear hubieran agotado todos y cada uno de sus argumentos y justo cuando la primera estaba a punto de quedarse afónica por todo lo que había hablado en tan poco tiempo, Odín se quedó reflexionando sobre lo que las chicas le habían dicho a la vez que saboreaba una copa de vino tinto.

-Permíteme aclarar algo, Hilda, ¿me estás diciendo que total que los Dioses Guerreros vuelvan a la vida no te importaría que ellos ya no estuvieran a tu servicio?-le preguntó viéndola fijamente.

Hilda se quedó unos instantes en silencio, sopesando todo lo que aquella pregunta podía significar.

-Pues… sí, de verdad me gustaría que ellos estuvieran con vida, aún cuando ya no estuvieran conmigo-declaró con sinceridad.

Odín observó atentamente a su sacerdotisa a la vez que degustaba el vino. Todos los presentes lo veían expectantes esperando que diera alguna respuesta.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo finalmente, dejando la copa en la mesa- Debo aceptar que me sorprendió ver el cariño que los santos y los generales marinos tienen por sus respectivos Dioses, por más… "_peculiares_" que sean. Me pregunto si los Dioses Guerreros también sentirán algún afecto por ti, que siempre fuiste mi vocera ante ellos y todo el pueblo de Asgard, y bueno, ya que dijiste que no te importa que ellos regresen aunque no estén a tu servicio, creo que tendré oportunidad de comprobarlo-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-lo interrogó Hilda con tono preocupado.

-¡Oh, es algo sencillo, pequeña! Verás, pienso regresar a los Dioses Guerreros a la vida… pero ellos no recordarán que alguna vez fueron guerreros a mi servicio- explicó el señor del Valhala con una sonrisa y sirviéndose una nueva copa de vino.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron atónitos todos los presentes, viéndolo confundidos.

-¡Así es! No pienso dejarles más recuerdos que su nombre y así será labor tuya convencerlos de que regresen contigo, lo cual a su vez me permitirá evaluar qué tan bien haces tu trabajo como mi sacerdotisa- declaró Odín tomándose su bebida de un solo trago y logrando que todos se le quedaran viendo con varios signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad, Odín?- le reprochó la reencarnación de Poseidón viéndolo con una gotota en su nuca.

-¡Oh! Pero si no estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo- respondió el aludido sin inmutarse- Sólo tiene que buscar a los Dioses Guerreros y convencerlos de que vuelvan con ella-

-Espere un momento- intervino Hilda- ¿Por qué tengo que buscarlos? ¡¿Dónde los piensa dejar?!-

-Si te lo dijera, no sería divertido- contestó su deidad con una peculiar y maliciosa sonrisa- Tú misma dijiste que son jóvenes y deberían poder conocer el mundo, ¿no? Pues les voy a dar la oportunidad de que lo hagan-

-¡Ay, no!- musitó la princesa de Asgard palideciendo ligeramente.

-¡Ay, sí!- insistió Odín- Mi decisión está tomada: ¡El juego de encuentra y convence a los Dioses Guerreros está por comenzar!-


	4. Departamento de Búsquedas El Oráculo

**4. DEPARTAMENTO DE BÚSQUEDAS "EL ORACULO"**

Hilda se quedó con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos al enterarse de los planes de su Dios, quien se había servido un poco más de vino y lo saboreaba tranquilamente, ajeno de las miradas azoradas que todos los presentes le dirigían.

-No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad, Odín?- preguntó Saori en cuanto superó la sorpresa.

-¿Te parece que me estoy riendo? ¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio!-

-¡¿Pero cómo encontraré a Siegfried y a los demás y los convenceré de que vuelvan a ser los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard si ellos no recuerdan nada?!- protestó Hilda angustiada.

-Ese, niña, es tu problema. Las cosas en las que invertimos nuestro esfuerzo son las que en verdad valen la pena, ¿no? De cualquier forma, si me disculpas, yo aún tengo planeada toda una semana más de vacaciones así que me regreso a Acapulco-dijo Odín poniéndose de pie despreocupadamente- Te deseo buena suerte; nos vemos-

Y el supremo Dios nórdico desapreció sin dejar rastro, dejando a más de uno de los presentes con la boca abierta. Hilda por su parte, simplemente se dejó caer abatida en una silla.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- gimió con ojitos llorosos.

-Bueno, Hilda, piensa que no todo está perdido. Los Dioses Guerreros regresarán de nuevo a la vida tal y como querías, ¿no?- intentó consolarla Ann, sonriéndole amablemente.

-Es verdad, hermana-coincidió Flear- Ya encontraremos el modo de hallarlos; por ahora lo importante es que Odín los revivirá-

-¡¿Pero cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarlos?!-exclamó la sacerdotisa más que abatida- Podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo-

-Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando Zeus nos devolvió a nuestros guerreros también los dejó dispersos por el mundo-comentó Julián viendo con compasión a la joven.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo los encontraron?-interrogó Hilda levantando la mirada.

-Pues todo fue gracias a la ayuda de Hermes-explicó Saori.

Hilda y los demás Dioses presentes voltearon a ver al mensajero de Zeus… y una enorme gotota apareció en sus rostros, pues Hermes estaba muy entretenido tratando de convencer a 2 enormes cuervos de que le aceptaran una galleta.

-Hermes… ¡¿qué estás haciendo con los cuervos de Odín?!- le gritó la Diosa pelimorada a su hermano, mientras una GRAN gota se deslizaba por su rostro.

-Sólo les ofrezco algo, Athena, ¿verdad que son bonitos?-respondió el joven Dios de lo más despreocupado y con cara inocente- Me pregunto si mi papá me dejaría tener un cuervo por mascota-

Todos lo vieron ya no sólo con una, sino con muchas gotas sobre sus rostros ante semejante explicación.

-Por lo visto todos los Dioses del Olimpo están chiflados- murmuró Hilda con muchas gotas en su nuca.

-Ejem, Hermes, manda de regreso esas aves con Odín y mejor ayúdanos a pensar cómo encontrar a los Dioses Guerreros-propuso Saori.

-Mmm… eso no va a ser nada fácil-opinó el mensajero con expresión reflexiva- Esta búsqueda no es como la que hice hace un año para encontrar a sus guerreros porque: 1. No habrá ni rastro de su cosmos debido a su falta de memoria para ocuparlo; y 2. Seguramente cada Dios Guerrero estará en una parte distinta del mundo y fácilmente pasaría desapercibido si los buscara aprovechando mi velocidad-

-¿O sea que no puedes ayudarnos?- preguntó la reencarnación de Athena sorprendida.

-Podría, pero sería demasiado tardado, como buscar 8 agujas en un pajar del tamaño de Grecia- explicó Hermes sonriendo entretenido- Me gustan los retos, pero siendo sincero, mi cooperación no les sería de gran ayuda, ya que yo tengo muchas otras qué hacer en el Olimpo y no podría dedicarme a la búsqueda todo el tiempo-

Los cuervos graznaron como si coincidieran con lo que el Dios había dicho y todos los demás suspiraron abatidos ante los razonamientos del Mensajero de los Dioses.

-Les dije que Odín era odioso- dijo Julián sirviéndose otra copa de vino.

-¿Será que el destino quiere que Siegfried y los demás no vuelvan nunca más a Asgard?- se lamentó Hilda con la que cara más triste que puedan imaginar.

Flear desvió la mirada a la vez que suspiraba con pesar, pero Saori y Ann rápidamente se pusieron intentar animar a las hermanas alegando que no debían perder las esperanzas y que ellas las apoyarían en todo lo que pudieran; incluso los santos y los generales se pusieron a comentar entre ellos algún modo de encontrar a los Dioses Guerreros, apenados por la tristeza que embargaba a las princesas asgardianas; y hasta Julián se apuntó para ayudarlas en aquel nuevo inconveniente.

Hermes, mientras tanto, finalmente despachó a los cuervos de Odín y se quedó escuchando en silencio las sugerencias que los demás hacían.

-Es una lástima que no podamos prever los movimientos de Odín- comentó despreocupadamente aprovechando un instante de silencio de los demás- Si tan sólo conociéramos a alguien que nos dijera a dónde dirigirnos… como un oráculo-

Saori, Ann y Julián abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal comentario.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hilda al notar la reacción de los Dioses.

-Es que… nosotros conocemos un oráculo- explicó Saori con una sonrisa

-¿Un oráculo?- exclamaron las princesas de Asgard con un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus reales cabezas.

-Y no cualquier oráculo- agregó Ann emocionada- ¡Se trata del Dios de la Profecía en persona!-

-Déjame adivinar- murmuró Hilda con una gran gota en su cabeza- De seguro se trata de algún lunático primo o de un tío demente de Saori, ¿verdad?-

-¡Oye!- protestó la Diosa- Ni es lunático ni es demente, y se trata de mi hermano-

-¿Y creen que él quiera ayudarnos?- cuestionó Flear esperanzada.

-Si Saori se lo pide, dudo que le niegue su ayuda- comentó Ann.

-¿Y cómo lo contactamos?- interrogó Hilda.

-No será difícil, ya que ha estado viviendo en la Tierra desde hace un año-explicó Julián- Sólo tenemos que hacerle una visita-

-¡¿Y qué estamos esperando, entonces?! ¡Vamos ahora mismo!- pidió la sacerdotisa de Odín con renovados ánimos.

Y dicho y hecho, todos los presentes apenas intercambiaron algunas palabras más y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, gracias a la teletransportación de Shion y Mu, todos desaparecieron del Santuario de Athena para aparecer casi al instante a varios kilómetros de allí.

El lugar donde aparecieron estaba rodeado de enormes riscos. Imponentes columnas de mármol blanco se encontraban por aquí y por allá a lo largo de caminos perfectamente adoquinados y de escaleras esculpidas en la roca misma, pero a pesar de aquellas construcciones, numerosos árboles y arbustos crecían por todas partes, dando una clara sensación de armonía.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Hilda, viendo asombrada a su alrededor.

-En Delfos- respondió Saori, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada- En el Santuario de Apolo, para ser exactos-

-¡¿Apolo?!-exclamaron Hilda y Flear, abriendo bien grandes los ojos.

-¿Apolo no fue el Dios que vino a la Tierra para acabar con la humanidad por haber desafiado a los Dioses?- preguntó en tono preocupado la menor de las hermanas.

-Ah… pues sí, jeje- contestó Athena sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su cabeza- Pero cuando mi papá ordenó que hiciéramos las paces hace un año, él y Artemisa estuvieron en la Tierra ayudándome a reconstruir mi Santuario y durante ese tiempo, Apolo encontró… un buen motivo para no querer destruir a los humanos- terminó de explicar la Diosa con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Era evidente que las princesas de Asgard aún tenían dudas por aclarar al respecto, pero antes de que pudieran formularlas, todos pudieron sentir un poderoso cosmos acercándose rápidamente y en breve, un sujeto se presentó ante ellos desplazándose ágilmente por el terreno.

Se trataba de un joven de piel blanca, alto y delgado, de cabellos cortos de color verde y ojos de mirada astuta del mismo color. En cuanto estuvo ante ellos, se arrodilló respetuosamente ante los Dioses.

-Athena, Poseidón, los estábamos esperando. Soy Orestes de Erinias y he venido para guiarlos ante el señor Apolo-se presentó el chico con el mayor de los respetos.

A pesar de que Apolo era Dios de la Profecía (y de muchas cosas más), todos no pudieron evitar asombrarse al saber que ya los estaban esperando, pero nadie comentó nada y se dejaron guiar por el guerrero de Apolo, quien los condujo por una largar, larga, larga escalinata que iba pasando por una serie de bellas construcciones de mármol blanco que constituían el Santuario del Dios oracular.

Y así, Dioses, princesas y guerreros subieron y subieron y subieron y… bueno, ustedes entienden, el caso es era una escalinata muy larga (NA: No sé qué manía tienen los Dioses griegos con las escaleras u.u); así que Saori, Hilda, Flear y Ann terminaron siendo llevadas por Aioros, Shura, Hyoga y Saga, respectivamente, y si se preguntan por qué ellos, bueno… Seiya se ofreció llevar a la Diosa pelimorada, pero nadie lo permitió, no fuera que el burrito alado se cayera por las escaleras (NA: Cosa que muy probablemente pasaría) y los santos se quedarían sin quien les pagara las quincenas, ¡digo!, se quedarían sin su amadísima Diosa; así que el Patriarca les pidió a Aioros y a Saga que ayudaran a las chicas y el santo de Sagitario se apresuró a apuntar en la tarea a su querido amigo de Capricornio; Saga hubiera hecho lo mismo con su gemelo, pero Hyoga se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudar a Flear, qué amable el Cisne, ¿verdad?

Ejem, bueno, total que unos cientos de escalones después, todos los presentes finalmente llegaron ante un gigantesco y bellísimo templo, también de mármol blanco y con sus columnas decoradas con detalles dorados.

Orestes los llevó directamente hacia la entrada principal del Templo y allí, 2 hermosas jóvenes les salieron al encuentro. Una tenía la piel apiñonada, los ojos color miel y el cabello rizado y castaño recogido en un moderno peinado y lucía un bellísimo vestido de corte griego antiguo, rojo, con varios accesorios de oro. La otra tenía la piel blanca, los ojos verdes y el cabello largo, rizado y negro amarrado en una coleta y vestía un vestido más sencillo del mismo color que sus ojos.

La chica del vestido verde hizo una ligera reverencia ante los Dioses, mientras que la de rojo los vio con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Athena, Anfitrite, Poseidón, cuánto tiempo sin verlos!- exclamó alegremente saliendo a su encuentro.

Las Diosas de inmediato fueron a abrazarla y Julián se limitó a saludarla desde lejos, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo, aún intentando recuperarse de la subida.

-¿Y por qué a mí no me saludas?- se quejó Hermes, viendo a la joven con fingida expresión ofendida.

-Disculpa, Hermes, pero es que a ti de por sí te veo más seguido- se excusó la joven con una sonrisa a la vez que iba a saludar al mensajero.

-Hilda, Flear- llamó Saori a las chicas del país de los hielos- Dejen que les presente a Galatea Ioannis Angelopoulos-

-Gala, para los amigos y la familia-intervino Hermes.

-Cierto-reconoció la pelimorada- Ella es…-

-La razón por la que Apolo se quedó en la Tierra y se olvidó de querer acabar con la humanidad- se le adelantó Ann viendo con una mirada pícara a su joven anfitriona.

Gala se sonrojó bastante por el comentario y Saori y Ann se sonrieron con complicidad, pero antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo más, el mensajero de los Dioses comenzó a jalar suavemente del brazo de Gala, como niño chiquito, para llamar su atención.

-Gala, ¿puedo ir a avisarle a Apolo que ya lo estamos esperando?-pidió con su cara más dulce e inocente.

-Je, claro, Hermes- aceptó la chica viéndolo con una dulce sonrisa- Apolo debe estar en su estudio, ya conoces el camino-

Ni bien terminó de hablar Gala, cuando el mensajero de los Dioses ya había desaparecido, pero la joven no le dio demasiada importancia e invitó a pasar a los demás para que pudieran esperar a Apolo más cómodos.

La joven del vestido verde se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a todos los invitados y estos entraron ordenadamente, con excepción de cierto escorpión dorado que se quedó un tanto rezagado, y, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que ningún Dios ni el Patriarca le ponían atención, sujetó con cuidado la mano de la joven para evitar que ella entrara también al Templo.

-Criseida, tiempo sin verte, muñeca- le dijo galantemente a la joven atrayéndola con cuidado hacia sí.

-Es verdad, han transcurrido unas _larguísimas_ 48 horas desde la última vez que nos vimos, Milo- le respondió la pelinegra sonriéndole entretenida.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres la sacerdotisa de Apolo más bella de todo el mundo?- le preguntó el escorpión dorado sonriéndole de manera coqueta.

-Bicho, soy la única sacerdotisa que Apolo tiene en el mundo- contestó la joven entrecerrando los ojos y fingiendo molestia- Y más te vale comportarte, que no has venido en un viaje de placer-

-Cris, el simple hecho de verte es más placentero que cualquier viaje por diversión- aseguró el santo de Escorpio galantemente a la vez que besaba la mano de la chica, quien entonces le dirigió una pícara mirada.

Ejem, bueno, por ahora dejemos a estos 2 en sus asuntos. En el interior del Templo, mientras tanto, los demás esperaban pacientemente a Apolo en una amplia sala amueblada confortablemente y decorada con muy buen gusto, combinando la arquitectura y el arte griego clásicos con lo último en moda y tecnología.

-Tu hermano tiene unos gustos muy interesantes, Saori-comentó Hilda recorriendo la habitación con la mirada- Me pregunto qué clase de Dios será-

-Hilda, te lo advierto, no se te vaya a ocurrir hacer ningún comentario absurdo sobre Apolo- pidió la Diosa de la Sabiduría viendo seriamente a la sacerdotisa- Una cosa es que menosprecies a Julián, pero mi hermano es uno de los Dioses más poderosos del Olimpo y es digno de respeto-

Y mientras esto pasaba, en otra habitación del Templo, en un amplio estudio que parecía estar vacío, un moderno estéreo comenzó a sonar, dejando escuchar unos acordes de piano y entonces, un juvenil Dios de cabellos rojizos, y con los ojos cubiertos con gafas oscuras, apareció deslizándose por la puerta, únicamente vestido con unos bóxers negros, calcetines blancos y una camisa también blanca, sutilmente desabotonada en su parte alta.

El joven Dios tomó un pisapapeles que tenía a la mano y usándolo como micrófono comenzó a cantar al mismo tiempo que la canción Old Time Rock & Roll empezaba a sonar en el estéreo (NA: Si la escena les suena familiar, es puuura coincidencia XD)

El Dios bailaba al ritmo de la canción haciendo la mímica de tener una guitarra en las manos y cantando la canción con muy buena voz… y justo es decir que no lo hacía NADA mal. Sin embargo, justo a la mitad de la melodía, alguien se apareció exactamente arriba de la espalda del improvisado cantante quien, en parte por la sorpresa y en parte porque el peso cayó sobre él justo mientras saltaba con una sola pierna, acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y se fue derechito contra el suelo, con el intruso aún colgando de su espalda.

Apolo se quedó tirado unos instantes en el suelo, viendo lucecitas parpadeando alrededor de su cabeza mientras la canción seguía sonando en el estéreo, pero en cuanto comenzó a reaccionar, una venita comenzó a palpitar en su sien.

-¡¡¡HERMES!!! ¡¡Te he dicho más de un millón de veces que no te aparezcas sobre mi espalda!!- le gritó más que molesto al mensajero de los Dioses, levantándose rápidamente a la vez que se quitaba las gafas y volteando furioso para ver a su hermanito… quien aún continuaba en el piso, con espirales en los ojos, también aturdido por la caída- Eh… ¿Hermes? ¿Estás bien?- lo llamó el Dios oracular, empujándolo ligeramente con la punta del pie.

El mensajero de Zeus finalmente comenzó a parpadear, reaccionando del suelazo que se había dado, y en cuanto estuvo completamente despierto…

-¡Wow! ¡¡Eso fue genial!! ¡¡Hagámoslo otra vez!!- exclamó levantándose de un brinco y con cara de chiquillo emocionado.

Apolo lo vio con una enorme gotota en su rostro, pero finalmente suspiró resignado.

-¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta? ¿Y qué manía tienes con colgarte de mí?- le reprochó mientras se sacudía la camisa.

-Je, lo siento hermano, es que te extrañaba mucho- se disculpó Hermes, sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Estuviste aquí la semana pasada- le recordó Apolo viéndolo con malos ojos- ¿Qué no tienes a nadie más a quien fastidiar en el Olimpo?-

-Pues sí, pero no es lo mismo-respondió el mensajero de lo más despreocupado, encogiéndose de hombros- Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo?- le preguntó a su hermano viéndolo con cara de inocente desconcierto ante el modo en que estaba vestido.

-¡¡No es de tu incumbencia!!- rugió el Dios de la Luz y demás, con la cara completamente roja- ¡¡Y largo de aquí antes de que acabes con mi paciencia!!- agregó señalando hacia la puerta.

-¡Qué carácter!- murmuró Hermes dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡Ah! Y Athena, Poseidón y compañía te están esperando, así que no te tardes-

-Sí, sí, sí- respondió de mala gana el Dios solar mientras recogía algunas cosas que se habían caído durante el incidente provocado por la llegada de su hermanito- Llegaron antes de lo que esperaba, pero no tardo-

-¡Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide…- Hermes se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta y volteó a ver a Apolo con una sonrisa traviesa- Me gustó mucho tu baile-

-¡¡¡LAAAAARGOOO!!- rugió el Dios oracular más rojo que un tomate y arrojándole su pisapapeles-micrófono al mensajero, quien desapareció en menos de un parpadeo, desternillándose de la risa.

En fin, total que Apolo se fue a poner algo más presentable para atender a sus visitas y finalmente fue a su encuentro (NA: La verdad a mí no me hubiera importado verlo como estaba XD)

Después de los saludos y las presentaciones, y luego de que todos se hubieran ubicado cómodamente, Saori pasó a explicarle el motivo de su visita y Apolo la escuchó pacientemente hasta que terminó, después de lo cual observó seriamente a todos los presentes.

-¿Se dan cuenta de que quieren usar un oráculo sagrado como una vil guía de búsqueda?- les preguntó el Dios de la Verdad y todo eso recorriéndolos con mirada penetrante.

-¿Y no hacía tú lo mismo cuando algo se te perdía?- le preguntó Julián viéndolo perspicazmente.

-Más bien cuando Hermes me robaba y escondía las cosas- murmuró Apolo con una gota en su cabeza- Ejem, de cualquier forma, deben saber que las profecías rara vez dan una respuesta concreta, además, no podría decirles en estos momentos el destino de todos los Dioses Guerreros-

-¿Qué quieres decir, hermano?-interrogó Saori confundida.

-Se trata del destino de 8 personas diferentes, Athena- explicó Gala- Cada profecía hablaría solamente de uno de ellos-

-Lo que quiere decir que habría que consultarte antes de iniciar la búsqueda de cada uno, ¿no?- preguntó Julián resoplando fastidiado.

-Eso sería muy cansado para ustedes, pero hay otra solución- explicó Apolo sonriendo misteriosamente y todos lo vieron interrogantes- Si yo los acompaño en su búsqueda, se ahorrarían el tener que regresar hasta aquí y podrían seguir de corrido hasta encontrarlos a todos-

Todos los presentes observaron bastantes sorprendidos al Dios oracular por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres acompañarnos?- inquirió Ann atónita.

-Los Dioses Guerreros y su destino me son completamente indiferentes- contestó el Dios oracular encogiéndose de hombros- Pero la idea de un viaje por el mundo se me hace bastante tentadora- agregó de lo más despreocupado.

-O sea, que en realidad no es que no puedas decirnos el destino de Siegfried y los demás de una vez- le reprochó Hilda viéndolo seriamente.

-Como Dios de la Verdad, que también soy, no miento- dijo Apolo sin inmutarse- Les guste o no, si quieren que los ayude deberán consultarme más de una vez, y eso puede hacerse viajando hasta aquí o aceptando que debo ir con ustedes. De cualquier forma, lo cierto es que necesitarán toda la ayuda posible durante su búsqueda-

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Flear centrando su atención en el juvenil Dios.

-Como ya les dije, las profecía nunca dan una respuesta concreta. Ciertamente que puedo delimitar sus áreas de búsqueda, pero difícilmente les diré el punto exacto en el que los guerreros de Odín se encuentran. Hay que viajar por el mundo, llegar a cada uno de los destinos y buscar allí hasta encontrar lo que buscan; pero piensen que cada punto puede tratarse incluso de una ciudad entera en la que habrá que buscar- explicó Apolo seriamente.

-Eso no es ningún problema- aseguró Saori de lo más quitada de la pena- Con que nos digas el lugar al que debemos dirigirnos, mis santos se encargarán de buscar allí-

-¡¿Nosotros?!- exclamaron los pobres santos abriendo bien grandes los ojos.

-Athena, no puede dejar el Santuario completamente desprotegido llevándose a todos sus santos-le recordó Shion impasible.

-Pero como Apolo dijo, se necesita toda la ayuda posible en la búsqueda de los Dioses Guerreros. Además, estamos en tiempos de paz, Shion… y ciertas personitas causan más desastres en el Santuario cuando andan de ociosos- comentó la reencarnación de Athena viendo de reojo a sus santos.

-… Bueno, supongo que tiene razón en eso, pero el Santuario no puede quedar desprotegido- insistió el Patriarca.

-Bien, pues entonces sólo me llevaré a algunos de los santos conmigo- aceptó la Diosa pelimorada de buena gana.

-Gran Patriarca, nuestra principal obligación como santos dorados es velar por la seguridad de Athena, así que nosotros debemos ir con ella- se apresuró a decir Afrodita.

-_¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, florecita?_- le dijo MM por medio de su cosmos- _¡Por tu estúpido comentario nos van a poner a buscar a los Dioses Guerreros por todo el mundo!_-

-_Exacto-_ respondió el santo de los pececitos también vía cosmos y dejando que sus demás camaradas lo escucharan también- _Vamos a poder viajar por TODO el mundo. Y es lógico que vamos a necesitar descansar por momentos mientras buscamos, ¿no?_-

Todos los santos estaban pendientes de lo que el santo de Piscis decía, así que su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡No podemos dejar que Athena viaje sola!- exclamó Kanon en tono solemne.

-¡Es nuestra sagrada obligación protegerla!- sentenció Aldebarán.

-¡Pero nosotros somos los que siempre hemos acompañado a Saori!- protestó Hyoga.

-¡Es verdad! Nosotros deberíamos acompañarla para protegerla- declaró Seiya (NA: Aunque probablemente él fue el único que de verdad lo dijo de corazón n_nU)

-Oigan, no tienen por qué discutir, muchachos- intervino Shun- Después de todo, Saori ya dijo que se requiere de toda la ayuda posible, así que bien podríamos ir todos nosotros, ¿no?-

-Esa no es mala idea, Shun- reconoció Saori con una sonrisa- Creo que estaría bien que ustedes y los dorados vinieran conmigo-

-¡Pero, Athena!- protestó Shion- Si se lleva a los santos de bronce y a todos los dorados…-

-No tendrías que lidiar con más peleas por cualquier tontería entre todos ellos, ni tendrías que soportar discusiones y apuestas cada día de la semana, ni destrucción masiva por todas partes- le susurró Dohko al oído, logrando que los ojos del carnero mayor se abrieran desmesuradamente.

-¿Cuándo dice que se van?- le preguntó a Saori con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, alguien deberá quedarse a vigilar el Templo submarino- comentó por su parte Julián a la vez que recorría a sus generales con la mirada- Krishna, Kayssa, ustedes se quedarán encargados de mi Santuario-

-¿Por qué ellos?- protestó Eo.

-Porque la última vez que dejé que Bian y tú estuvieran a cargo de mi templo por unas cuantas horas, hicieron una fiesta frente al soporte principal- le recordó el Dios de los Mares viéndolo con malos ojos.

-¡Ah, cierto! Aunque la fiesta bien valió la pena el castigo que le siguió después- comentó Eo con una sonrisa y tanto Bian como algunos de los santos presentes parecieron estar de acuerdo en eso, lo que sólo logró que una enorme gota se deslizara por la cara de Poseidón mientras seguía viendo a sus generales con muy mala mirada.

-¡Pues ya está decidido!- exclamó Saori emocionada- ¡Viajaremos por el mundo hasta que encontremos a todos los Dioses Guerreros!-

-¿Y por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Flear.

Todas las miradas quedaron fijas en el Dios de la Profecía, quien se limitó a cerrar los ojos a la vez que inhalaba profundamente.

Apolo se quedó en un estado de suma concentración durante algunos instantes, con todos los demás viéndolo en expectante silencio, y finalmente abrió los ojos, con una mirada vacía en ellos, y empezó a hablar con voz profunda.

-_Bajo anuncios de luces en la Ciudad del Juego, ha despertado el guerrero cuyo martillo ruge con la voz del trueno…_-

El Dios volvió a cerrar los ojos y de nuevo se hizo el silencio, aunque ahora todos lo veían con cara de What?!, con muchos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- exclamó Ikki rompiendo el silencio.

-Les dije que las profecías no dan respuestas concretas- se explicó Apolo abriendo de nuevo los ojos y ya luciendo normalmente- Cada una requiere ser interpretada para comprenderla-

-"_El guerrero cuyo martillo ruge con la voz del trueno_…"- murmuró Hilda, pensando en voz alta- Eso sólo puede referirse a…-

-¡Thor!- exclamó Flear con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿pero a qué lugar se refiere con "_la Ciudad del Juego_"?- interrogó la sacerdotisa de Odín confundida.

-¿La Ciudad del Juego?- preguntó Milo, quien recién iba entrando a la habitación- ¿De qué hablan?-

-¿Dónde estabas, Milo?- lo interrogó Shion seriamente- ¿Y qué estabas haciendo?- agregó viéndolo con mirada inquisitiva.

-Ah… nada, Gran Maestro, sólo me distraje… por ahí- contestó el escorpión dorado sonriendo nerviosamente y con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

Justo en ese momento, la sacerdotisa de Apolo entró también a la habitación, acomodando sus cabellos, y pasó de largo al santo de Escorpio.

-Cof, cof, ¿y por qué hablaban de la Ciudad del Juego?- cuestionó el escorpión dorado algo incómodo, al sentir sobre él las miradas de muchos de los presentes.

-¿Sabes qué lugar es ese, Milo?- le preguntó Saori.

-Claro, Athena, uno de mis sueños es ir allí- explicó el griego con una sonrisa- Los anuncios de neón, los casinos, los espectáculos… ¡No por nada es la capital mundial del entretenimiento!- exclamó emocionado y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Genial! Pues ya tenemos nuestro primer destino, ¿no te da gusto, Hilda?-le dijo la Diosa a la sacerdotisa.

-Sí, claro, sólo espero que todos estén bien- respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Verás que sí, Hilda y de seguro que podrás convencerlos a todos para que regresen contigo- la animó Ann.

-Eso espero…- suspiró la princesa de Asgard.

______

Y mientras eso acontecía en Grecia, en otra parte del mundo donde ya era de noche, un joven descomunalmente alto y fornido, de ojos azul grisáceo y largos y lacios cabellos de un color azul tan claro que casi tiraba a blanco, caminaba por calles bulliciosas atestadas de gente, con cientos de anuncios resplandecientes brillando por todas partes.

Vestía de manera extraña y todas las personas lo veían con curiosidad mientras él vagaba sin rumbo. Hacía apenas un par de horas que había despertado tirado en un callejón y no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraba o por qué estaba allí, ni siquiera podía recordar de dónde había llegado y parecía que los recuerdos de su mente no iban más allá de las pocas horas que llevaba despierto en aquel sitio.

Aquél sujeto se detuvo y observó los anuncios que resplandecían sobre su cabeza, los había de todos tamaños, formas y colores, pero nada de lo que lo rodeaba se le hacía ni remotamente familiar.

-¡¡Aaaaahh!! ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!- gritó jalando sus cabellos, frustrado de no poder recordar nada y haciendo que todos los que pasaban cerca se le quedaran viendo raro.

El enorme hombre dio una vuelta rápidamente, dispuesto salir lo más deprisa que pudiera de aquél lugar tan extraño, pero al hacerlo, sin querer golpeó a otro hombre musculoso que no había visto por dónde iba por ir corriendo y el pobre tipo salió volando por los aires, despedido por el impulso con el que el otro había girado, y fue a estrellarse contra el escaparate de una tienda en la acera contraria, haciéndolo añicos.

Todas las personas que pasaban por allí se quedaron con la boca abierta y el mismo sujeto que había provocado todo se quedó con los ojos como platos sin acabar de creer lo que había hecho y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, al menos una decena de hombres vestidos de traje y con gafas oscuras llegaron corriendo al lugar y fueron rápidamente a sujetar al agredido.

El hombre de cabellos claros aún no salía de su asombro, cuando una gigantesca limusina blanca se detuvo también por allí y un hombre de aspecto serio y cabellos blanquecinos, vestido elegantemente, salió de ella y se dirigió a él.

-Disculpe, ¿usted vio quienes le hicieron esto a ese hombre?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Ah… pues… creo que fui yo- respondió él con una gotota deslizándose por su rostro.

-¡¿Usted solo?!- exclamó atónito el elegante sujeto- ¡¿Me está diciendo que usted solo detuvo a ese peligroso ladrón y con su sola fuerza lo mandó a volar casi 10 metros con el impulso suficiente para haber destrozado media tienda?!-

-Este… creo que sí, jeje-se explicó el gigantón sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza y muchas gotitas en su frente.

El sujeto de la limusina observó al joven con una extraña expresión en el rostro haciendo que muchas más gotas aparecieran en el rostro de este último.

-Oiga, le juro que no era mi intención, yo sólo quería salir de aquí y ese tipo se interpuso y yo…-

-¡No diga ni una palabra más!- lo interrumpió el hombre de traje seriamente- Después de presenciar semejante situación sólo hay una cosa que yo podría hacer… ¡¿Le gustaría ser mi guardaespaldas?!- pidió con rostro suplicante y viéndolo con estrellitas en los ojos, haciendo una gran gota se deslizara por el rostro del joven- ¿No le interesa mi propuesta…? ¿Cómo es que se llama, buen amigo?-

-Ah… yo… soy Thor- respondió aún intentando salir de su sorpresa.

-Entonces, Thor, ¿qué dice? ¿Acepta?-

-Je, creo que estoy en un sitio mucho más extraño de lo que imaginaba…-se dijo a sí mismo el amnésico Dios Guerrero aún con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

**¿Cómo ven? Odín no les puso las cosas fáciles a Hilda y a los demás y un nuevo Dios griego ha tomado cartas en el asunto, ¿cómo acabará todo esto? Les aseguro que ni el mismo Apolo, con todas sus habilidades como deidad oracular podría decirlo, porque MUCHAS peripecias se auguran para los involucrados en la búsqueda, ¡wuajajaja! **

**Ejem, pues ojalá que estos capítulos les hayan gustado y espero sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones n_n Como les dije al principio, la verdadera acción apenas está por comenzar, pero eso ya lo irán viendo en los siguientes capítulos conforme los Dioses Guerreros vayan apareciendo n.n Y por cierto, ¿ya saben dónde está Thor? ¡Uh! Pobres chicos de Asgard, pero ellos tampoco podrán librarse de las ocurrencias de mi imaginación, ¡jajaja! XD Hasta la próxima n_n**


	5. Cómo organizar un viaje

**¡Hi! Aquí me tienen nuevamente, ¡con otros 2 capítulos de esta loca historia! ¿Todos listos para partir? XD Aunque, bueno, todo viaje merece ciertos preparativos, ¿verdad? n.n**

**Una vez más, les agradezco de todo corazón a quienes me acompañan a lo largo de este delirante fic. ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****Kagome Black****, ****MarsNeptune****, ****AthenaNoSeinto10****, ****Silentforce666****, ****Minelava****, ****Dama de las Estrellas****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****AsakuCullen****, ****UchihiDiana****: ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews y todos los ánimos que con ellos me inspiran! XD**

**Espero que estos capítulos resulten de su agrado n_n**

**5. CÓMO ORGANIZAR UN VIAJE… SIN MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

Un nuevo día había llegado a Grecia y el sol brillaba sobre la tierra y también sobre las apacibles aguas de los mares. Aún era temprano, pero en el Templo submarino de Poseidón ya había bastante actividad.

Los generales marinos y Thetys se encontraban reunidos en la moderna y bien equipada cocina del Templo principal del Dios de los Mares, entretenidos en importantes asuntos.

-¿Qué opinan?- les preguntó con seriedad Eo a sus camaradas- ¿Debo llevar chicles picantes y plumas de broma o mejor cigarrillos que explotan y bombas fétidas?-

-El Emperador dijo que llevaran sólo lo esencial- le recordó Krishna viéndolo con malos ojos y con una gotota en su cabeza.

-Las bromas siempre son esenciales, Krishna- aseguró Bian- Más cuando viajaremos con los santos de Athena- agregó con una pícara sonrisa.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme lo inmaduros que son- comentó Kayssa negando con el rostro- Pobres de sus compañeros de viaje que tendrán que soportarlos-

-Es verdad, no quiero ni imaginar todos los desastres que causarán- le siguió Thetys seriamente- Qué bueno que no estaré para verlos-

-¿Ustedes también quisieran ir, verdad?- les preguntó Sorrento viendo a ambos de reojo.

-Si- lloriquearon tanto el general de Lymnades como la sirena con caras tristes.

-Pero piensen que el Emperador les está demostrando su confianza al dejar sus dominios bajo su vigilancia- les dijo Isaac.

-Es verdad, hasta me ofende que crea que nosotros no somos capaces de mantener el orden durante su ausencia- aseguró el general de Hipocampo.

-Si quieren demostrarle que pueden hacerlo, podemos cambiar de lugares- propuso Krishna.

-¡¿Y perdernos el viaje?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Eo, Isaac y Bian, logrando que Krishna, Kayssa y Thetys los vieran con mala cara.

-Les recuerdo que no se trata de un viaje por placer, sino de la búsqueda de los Dioses Guerreros- declaró el general de Siren.

-Ya sabemos, Sorrento. Pero lo cierto es que la señora Anfitrite sin duda se la pasará entretenida con Athena, así que nosotros tendremos tiempo para divertirnos- comentó Eo con una despreocupada sonrisa.

-Por cierto, me pregunto si el Emperador ya le habrá dado la noticia- dijo de pronto Isaac.

Y en ese preciso momento, la calma de los 7 mares fue interrumpida por un ruido ensordecedor que surgió desde el interior del templo submarino.

-¡¡¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO VAS?!!!-

-Sip, ya se lo dijo- le respondió Sorrento al general de Kraken, con muchas gotitas en su cabeza.

Antes de que los generales y la sirena pudieran seguir con su plática, un agitado Dios de los Mares entró corriendo a la cocina y cerró la puerta tras él justo a tiempo para evitar que una secadora voladora le diera en la cabeza.

Julián Solo se quedó de espaldas contra la puerta, poniendo toda su fuerza contra ella para evitar que esta se abriera, mientras que ruidos de jarrones y otras cosas más grandes estrellándose contra la puerta se dejaban escuchar del otro lado.

-¡¡Ann, no es mi culpa!!- gimió el peliazul con ojos llorosos- ¡¡Fue algo imprevisto en la oficina y tengo que atenderlo!!- algo bastante grande se estrelló contra el otro lado de la puerta ante aquel comentario- ¡¡Es la verdad!! ¡¡Lo juro!!-

-¡¡Prometiste que ayudarías en la búsqueda de los guerreros de Hilda!!- le gritó una furiosa encarnación de Anfitrite desde el otro lado.

-¡¡Ya sé!! ¡¡Pero yo no planeé esto!!- lloriqueó el reencarnado Dios de los Mares sin moverse de su posición.

-¡¡Estoy harta de que no sepas cumplir tus promesas, Julián!!- gritó Ann al mismo tiempo que otro jarrón se estrellaba contra la puerta.

-¡¡Lo siento!!- se disculpó Poseidón llorando amargamente.

-¿La señorita Ann no tomó muy bien la noticia?- le preguntó Thetys a su jefe, viéndolo con una risita nerviosa y muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-No- gimió Julián con ojos llorosos y aún sin moverse de donde estaba.

La reencarnación del Dios de los Mares se quedó en donde estaba por un par de minutos, con sus generales y Thetys sólo viéndolo, pero del otro lado de la puerta ya no se escuchaba nada.

-¿Ann? ¿Sigues allí?- preguntó el señor del Océano con voz vacilante y sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡Como si te importara!- le respondió su prometida con voz afectada desde el otro lado.

-Te juro que yo sí quería acompañarlas, pero tú sabes que soy responsable de los negocios de la familia Solo y surgió un contratiempo que no puede esperar- se explicó Julián, más no recibió respuesta.

-Es la verdad, señorita, no se trata sólo de una excusa- se atrevió a intervenir Sorrento, compadeciéndose de su Dios- Yo mismo recibí el mensaje-

De nuevo no hubo respuesta por parte de la reencarnación de Anfitrite, así que Julián respiró profundamente y finalmente se quitó de la puerta y la abrió muy lentamente, temiendo que algún otro objeto volara hacia su cara, pero eso no pasó. Del otro lado, en una cómoda y moderna sala, Ann se encontraba sentada en un sofá con cara de decepción.

-De verdad lo siento- le dijo el peliazul viéndola desde la puerta de la cocina, pero la chica sólo volteó en otra dirección- Eo, Bian e Isaac irán contigo y ayudarán en la búsqueda de los Dioses Guerreros- volvió a hablar el Dios de los Mares, pero ella de nuevo no le hizo caso, así que él se le acercó lentamente- Te doy mi palabra de Dios de que me apresuraré a resolver este imprevisto junto con Sorrento y en cuanto esté arreglado iré a alcanzarte-

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó Ann viéndolo de reojo.

-Lo juro por las vidas de Zeus y Hades- juró Poseidón poniendo la mano derecha sobre su corazón.

-Si lo juras por ellos es seguro que no lo cumples- le reprochó Ann viéndolo con malos ojos.

-Je, sí, ¿verdad?- rió Julián con algunas gotitas en su rostro- Bien, entonces que los mares se sequen si no cumplo mi palabra-

-Te vas a quedar sin dominios- le advirtió su prometida finalmente volteando a verlo de frente y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya verás que no- le aseguró el Dios viéndola con una tierna sonrisa.

Bueno, y antes de que me empiece a poner cursi, diré que los señores de los océanos finalmente hicieron las paces y cada quien siguió arreglando sus asuntos pendientes, mientras los generales terminaban por decidir el delicado asunto de qué llevar en su equipaje, pero como bien sabrán, ellos no eran los únicos que debían alistarse para viajar por el mundo…

**Santuario de Athena**

En el Templo principal, en los aposentos de Athena, Saori se encontraba muy entretenida preparando su equipaje ante la mirada de Shion y Dohko.

-Aún no estoy muy seguro de que sea buena idea que los santos de oro y Seiya y compañía vayan con usted, Athena- comentó el Patriarca cruzado de brazos y recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Shion, los santos de plata, las amazonas y Jabu sus compañeros se quedarán vigilando el Santuario- le respondió Saori a la vez que buscaba en un armario más ropa para echar en unas ya atestadas maletas- Además, Dohko también me pidió poder quedarse contigo y no creo que ustedes tengan algún problema que no puedan resolver en mi ausencia-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, Athena-aseguró el lemuriano.

-Por mi seguridad no debes preocuparte, que con los muchachos voy muy bien protegida- le dijo la pelimorada aún metida en lo suyo.

-Eso lo sé pero…-

-Shion, ellos ya no son unos niños que se pondrán a hacer travesuras si no estás para vigilarlos- intentó tranquilizarlo Dohko.

-¿Y qué me dices de la vez que le pidieron a Camus que hiciera una rampa de hielo en las escaleras de las 12 casas para que pudieran deslizarse cuando acompañé a Athena a Japón? ¿O cuando Saga y Kanon mandaron a Seiya a China usando su otra dimensión cuando me resfrié? ¿O cuando casi vuelan el coliseo en medio de sus discusiones el día que fui de visita a Jamir? ¿O cuando…?-

-Ok, ya entendí- lo interrumpió el santo de Libra con muchas gotitas en su rostro- Pero igual no creo que debas preocuparte. Después de todo, Apolo también irá con ellos y tú sabes que él sabe cómo imponer orden-

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- Shion respiró más tranquilo- Pero si algo pasa, Athena, no dude en llamarme que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaré allí-

-Gracias, Shion, lo tendré en cuenta- le aseguró Saori apretujando cosas en una enorme valija- Oigan, aprovechando que están aquí, ¿me ayudan a cerrar mis maletas?-

El carnero mayor y el santo de Libra voltearon a ver las maletas que su Diosa quería cerrar y una gotota apareció en el rostro de cada uno al ver varias maletas que a pesar de ser bastante espaciosas parecían a punto de reventar.

Y ahí empezó una verdadera odisea para los antiguos amigos tratando de cerrar las maletas de la Diosa pelimorada; sólo imaginen a Shion y Dohko empujando las cosas al fondo de la maletas para que entraran en ellas, luego uno sentándose sobre ellas mientras el otro las cerraba, luego alguno quejándose de que le habían cerrado la maleta sobre los dedos y cosas por el estilo para finalmente acabar más que agotados pero al fin con todas las maletas listas… sólo para que Saori dijera entonces que había olvidado guardar un abrigo y un traje de baño y que debería abrir una de las maletas para guardarlos XD

Por supuesto que en ese preciso momento ambos santos "_recordaron_" que tenía importantísimos asuntos que atender y salieron lo más de prisa que pudieron de los aposentos de su divina molestia.

-Sólo espero que los muchachos sean más conscientes al preparar su equipaje- murmuró Shion caminando a toda prisa hacia la salida del templo principal y con una gran gota en su cabeza.

Y mientras tanto, en las 12 casas…

En Aries, Mu se encontraba empacando sus cosas, acompañado por Aldebarán, que hojeaba unas guías turísticas, y también por un pequeño pelirrojo que lo veía con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Kiki, no me veas con esa cara que no es mi culpa que no puedas acompañarme- le dijo el santo del carnero a su alumno, viéndolo de reojo.

-¿O sea que me va a dejar solo y abandonado mientras que usted viaja despreocupadamente por todo el planeta?- le reprochó el pequeño con ojitos de desamparo como los del Gato con botas de Shrek.

-Te vas a quedar con mi maestro y yo no voy en un viaje de placer- le aseguró Mu.

-¿Entonces por qué empacó su traje de baño, bronceador y su cámara fotográfica?- le preguntó Kiki viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-Mu, no puedo creer que pienses en divertirte en medio de la nueva misión que nos dio Athena- exclamó Aldebarán dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche por encima de las guías.

-¿Y me lo dice alguien con unas guías de turismo que se acaba de comprar una cámara de video el día de ayer?- le reprochó Mu viéndolo con malos ojos.

En Géminis, mientras tanto, Saga prácticamente había puesto la casa de cabeza buscando algo que no lograba hallar.

-¡Kanon! ¡¿Has visto mi camisa negra?!- le gritó a su gemelo mientras vaciaba un armario.

-¿Cuál camisa?- preguntó el antes general marino a la vez que entraba a la habitación (NA: Adivinen usando qué XD)

-La camisa nueva que acabo de…- Saga volteó a ver a su hermano y…-¡¡Esa es mi camisa!!- le espetó señalando la prenda y viéndolo seriamente.

-Más bien, ERA tu camisa- lo corrigió Kanon de lo más despreocupado.

-¡Copia barata, devuélveme mi camisa!- protestó Saga.

-¡No quiero! Se ve mucho mejor en mi- aseguró el menor de los gemelos.

-¡Te digo que me la devuelvas!-

-¡Entonces devuélveme los pantalones de los que te adueñaste la semana pasada!-

Ambos gemelos se observaron retadoramente unos segundos y finalmente se lanzaron el uno contra el otro (NA: Y como la pelea iba para largo, mejor sigamos con las demás casas n_nU)

En Leo, Marín se encontraba ayudando a Aioria a empacar mientras le daba algunos consejos para el viaje.

-… y tienes que tomar muchas fotos de los lugares a los que vayas- le decía la amazona al león dorado mientras le guardaba algo de ropa en su maleta- Y espero no olvides traerme algún recuerdo y además…-

-Marín, no voy en un viaje turístico- protestó Aioria, quien se limitaba a ver cómo la chica hacía su maleta mientras él estaba sentado tranquilamente en la orilla de la cama.

-Ay, Aioria, estoy segura de que algún momento tendrás para tomar fotos y para visitar alguna tienda de recuerdos- comentó la pelirroja despreocupadamente- Además, así me aseguro de que pienses en mí y no te distraigas con otras… cosas- agregó viéndolo seriamente.

-Tontita, ¿cómo crees que no voy a pensar en ti? Te voy a extrañar mucho- le aseguró el santo de Leo a la vez que le tomaba una mano y se la besaba galantemente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó ella a la vez que se sentaba en sus piernas y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Por respuesta, el león dorado le quitó con cuidado la máscara y la vio dulcemente antes de acercar su rostro al de ella para darle un tierno beso y luego… ejem, bueno, mejor dejamos a la pareja de tortolitos en sus asuntos.

En la sexta casa, Shaka se encontraba acompañado por Milo, Camus, MM y Afrodita, quienes le habían caído de sorpresa al santo de Virgo mientras él todavía preparaba su maleta.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- les preguntó seriamente a todos los presentes- ¿No tendrían que estar alistándose para el viaje?-

-Yo ya tengo listo todo lo que necesito- aseguró Milo con una sonrisa, y luego volteó a ver al santo de los pececitos- Pero Afro quizás ande buscando ayuda para acabar de empacar todos sus productos de belleza-

-Yo no estaría perdiendo el tiempo si no tuviera ya listo todo mi equipaje- protestó Afrodita cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero aún no me contestan por qué están en MI casa- insistió el santo de la virgen.

-Verás, Shakita, lo que pasa es que estaba preocupado por ti- le contestó Milo, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros al hindú.

-¿Preocupado?- inquirió Shaka confundido.

-Sí, bueno, es que estamos por realizar un viaje por todo el ancho mundo y pues pensé que quizás necesitarías unos cuantos consejos para que puedas estar… ¿cómo decirlo?... ¡Actualizado!-

-¿Actualizado?- interrogó el rubio con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Shaka- intervino Afro, quien también le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros para alejarlo de Milo- Las túnicas hindús no son exactamente el último grito de la moda-

-¿O sea que estás aquí por las mismas razones que Milo?- le preguntó el hindú con una gotota en su cabeza.

-¡Es que no pienso andar con alguien que se viste sin un mínimo sentido de estilo!- protestó el santo de Piscis con total seriedad.

-¿Lo que quieren decir es que consideran que mi modo de vestir es ridículo?- les preguntó Shaka a sus compañeros con más gotitas en su cabeza.

-Ah… pues… este…- tanto Escorpio como Piscis desviaron la mirada sin saber bien cómo responder.

-¿Y ustedes a qué se supone que vinieron?- interrogó Shaka a los otros 2, procurando mantener la paciencia.

-Yo sólo quería ver qué sentido le quitabas al niño de las flores cuando te dijera por qué había venido- respondió MM sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Sólo quería cerciorarme de que Milo no terminara en el quinto infierno por andar metiéndose en asuntos ajenos- contestó por su parte Camus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues lo lamento, pero ni voy a aceptar consejos de moda ni voy a malgastar mi cosmos en un par de necios- aseguró el santo de Virgo respirando profundamente- Y para que lo sepan, no pienso llevar nada de túnicas encima-

-¡Shaka! No puedes andar de exhibicionista frente a Athena y las demás señoritas- le reprochó Milo viéndolo seriamente.

-¡¡Milo, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?!!- le gritó Shaka con la cara roja- ¡¡No quise decir que fuera a andar sin nada de nada!!- (NA: ¡Rayos! Ya me había ilusionado u_u)

-Pues es que como dijiste que no ibas a llevar ninguna túnica encima…- intervino Afrodita.

-Quise decir que voy a llevar otro tipo de ropa- se explicó el rubio con cara seria.

-Aaaahh- exclamaron sus 4 visitas, dando a entender que todos habían entendido lo mismo.

Por otro lado, en Libra se encontraban reunidos 5 santitos de bronce ya con sus maletas listas y cerciorándose de no haber olvidado nada.

-Ya que no sabemos a qué destinos iremos, hay que ir preparados tanto para climas cálidos como fríos- les recordó el santo del Dragón a sus amigos.

-Por supuesto, Shiryu, por eso yo empaqué un traje de baño para los climas cálidos y mi tabla de snowboard para los fríos- exclamó Hyoga con una sonrisa.

-Yo llevo un balón que me sirve en cualquier clima- dijo Seiya feliz de la vida.

-Y yo llevo un abrigo para mí y otro para Sparky para no pasar frío- comentó Shun.

-¿Quién es Sparky?- le preguntó Shiryu con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Este es Sparky- contestó el santo de Andrómeda sacando un conejito de peluche de su maleta, con lo que muchas gotitas aparecieron tanto en la cabeza del dragón como en la del cisne.

-Cof, cof, en fin, solo espero que tengamos un viaje tranquilo y sin contratiempos- opinó Shiryu luego de unos instantes de incómodo silencio.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tú crees que eso se va a poder yendo con los dorados y los generales marinos?- le espetó Ikki.

-Y no olvidemos que Saori es quien organiza el viaje- comentó Hyoga.

-Muchachos, no sean pesimistas, seguro que será un viaje agradable- aseguró Shun, tras lo cual volteó a ver a su conejo- ¿Verdad que sí, Sparky?- le preguntó con expresión dulce, logrando que Hyoga y Shiryu lo vieran raro.

-Ni lo vean así, que ustedes también hablaban con monos de peluche- les reprochó Ikki seriamente.

-Pero hace como 10 años- se defendió el dragón.

-¿Qué no empacaste una lagartija de peluche también?- le preguntó Seiya.

-¡Es un dragón!- lo corrigió Shiryu algo sonrojado- Y fue un regalo de Shunrey-

-Con razón duermes tan abrazado de él, jajaja- se burló el patito de las nieves.

-Ni hables, Hyoga, que tú hasta hace poco no soltabas a tu pato de peluche- le recordó el alumno de Dohko.

-Ay, sí, me encantaba el señor Copito…- suspiró Hyoga con aire soñador- ¡Pero Ikki le sacó el relleno!- lloriqueó tristemente.

-No te preocupas, Hyoga, ya compuse tu pato- lo consoló el santo de Andrómeda a la vez que sacaba un patito blanco de peluche de su maleta.

-¡¡Señor Copito!!- exclamó el cisne, abrazando el peluche con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Y tú te quejabas de mi hermano?- murmuró Ikki viéndolo con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

Ejem, bueno, y finalmente en Sagitario, Aioros y Shura se encontraban también alistando sus cosas.

-Trajes de baño, gafas oscuras, protector solar y pistolas de agua- enumeraba Aioros con una lista en las manos.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Shura tras revisar el contenido de las maletas.

-Bufanda, guantes y una buena reserva de chocolates-

-¡Listo!-

-Baraja, dominó, dados y cubilete-

-¡Listo!-

-¡Perfecto! Hemos empacado todo lo básico- celebró el santo de Sagitario con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro que no te falta empacar nada?- le preguntó el santo de Capricornio, asomándose a la maleta del arquero.

-Mmm… ¿me faltó algo?- Aioros se rascó la cabeza intentando hacer memoria- Ya empaqué cosas para la playa, algo de abrigo, los juegos, golosinas, dinero, mi pasaporte, mapas de varias partes del mundo, diccionarios de diferentes idiomas, un botiquín de primeros auxilios e incluso mi almohada-

-Ajá, ¿y qué piensas usar durante los días de viaje?- lo interrogó Shura viéndolo con una gran gota en su cabeza.

-¡¡Aaahh, olvidé meter mi ropa!!- gritó Aioros arrebatándole la maleta de las manos a su amigo y rápidamente se fue corriendo al interior de su templo para guardar lo que le faltaba.

-Y luego quiere que no me sienta mal diciendo que estar muerto no le afectó en nada- suspiró el español negando con el rostro.

(NA: Aunque no lo crean, lo que le pasó a Aioros está basado en una historia real XD)

Ejem, pero bueno, total que cada santo terminó de alistarse de la manera en que le pareció más conveniente y finalmente todos se dirigieron al aeropuerto internacional de Atenas, ya que a las princesas de Asgard y los reencarnados señores de los Mares no les hacía mucha gracia la idea de viajar por medio de los _"Servicios de Teletransportación Lemurianos"_ y habían optado por un medio de transporte más común. Así, cuando la reencarnada Athena y sus guerreros llegaron al aeropuerto, allí ya los estaban esperando Hilda y Flear, Hermes, Julián y Ann, 4 de los Generales Marinos y Apolo y Gala, con 3 jóvenes, guerreros del Dios oracular.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran, Saori- comentó Hilda viendo con mala cara a la pelimorada.

-Lo siento, es que tuvimos algunos contratiempos- se disculpó la Diosa sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Sigo sin entender por qué tardaste tanto en alistarte- le reprochaba Aioros a su hermano sin dejar de verlo inquisitivamente.

-Es que no encontraba mi león de peluche- se disculpó Aioria sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¿Y qué hacía Marín en tu casa?- le preguntó Milo viendo pícaramente al león dorado.

-Ah… pues es que ella me estaba ayudando buscarlo- contestó Aioria sonrojándose ligeramente y con más gotitas en su cara.

Por otro lado, Shion estaba hablando seriamente con ciertos gemelos.

-Mas les vale que no me entere que se anduvieron peleando durante todo el viaje o estarán castigados a su regreso- los amenazó viéndolos con total seriedad.

-Sí, señor- respondieron ambos hermanos con caras de niños regañados.

-Y ya que yo arreglaré todos los desperfectos que armaron en su pelea de hoy en Géminis, cuando regresen les tocará supervisar el entrenamiento de los santos de plata y bronce por un mes entero- les advirtió logrando que ambos suspiraran resignados.

En otra parte, Afrodita no dejaba de darle vueltas a cierto santo de la virgen, que iba de pantalón negro y con una camisa de manta de cuello mao y manga larga.

-Debo aceptarlo, Shaka, no tienes tan mal gusto como yo pensaba- exclamó finalmente el santo de los pececitos.

-Aunque tardaste una eternidad para elegir tu ropa- le reprochó MM al rubio.

-Hubiera tardado menos si ustedes me hubieran dejado en paz cuando se los pedí- murmuró Shaka con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

Más allá, Dohko se encontraba conversando con 2 carneritos.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Mu, Shion y yo nos haremos cargo de Kiki- le aseguró al santo de Aries con una amable sonrisa.

-Lo sé, antiguo maestro, y le he dicho a Kiki que estará bien con ustedes pero…-

-¡Maestro Mu, lléveme con usted! ¡Me voy a sentir solito!- lloriqueaba el pelirrojo aferrándose a la pierna de su mentor.

-Kiki, Mu tiene que ir con Athena, pero te prometo que la pasaremos bien en el Santuario- le aseguró el santo de Libra al niño, agachándose para quedar a su altura, pero Kiki sólo se limitó a verlo con ojos de cachorro abandonado- Además, escuché que esta semana hay feria en el pueblo de Rodorio, ¿no te gustaría que fuéramos?-

-¿Una feria?- exclamó el pequeño pelirrojo emocionado y soltándose de Mu para alejarse caminando con Dohko bien quitado de la pena.

-¡Claro! Háblale de diversión y hasta se olvida de que tiene maestro- suspiró Mu viéndolo alejarse con una gran gota en su cabeza.

En fin, el momento de partir se acercaba, así que llegó la hora de las despedidas y finalmente los viajeros abordaron un avión privado de la familia Kido, dejando a Julián y a Sorrento dispuestos para ir a arreglar los negocios de la familia Solo y a Shion, Dohko y Kiki, quienes regresaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al Santuario gracias a la teletransportación del Patriarca.

En el interior del avión, todos se veían emocionados con el viaje que estaban por comenzar y no dejaban de comentar todas las posibilidades que se les presentarían, ya saben, cosas como explorar nuevos lugares, probar nuevos platillos, vivir aventuras diferentes y conocer otras personas. Sí, la emoción podía sentirse entre los viajeros mientras el avión se remontaba sobre las nubes para dirigirse a su destino, pero mientras eso pasaba, en otra parte del mundo otro personaje no se encontraba de tan buen humor…

En una densa selva, un joven alto y de piel blanca, de cabellos de un claro tono azul verdoso y ojos ambarinos caminaba con dificultad entre las raíces de unos enormes árboles y en medio de una tierra fangosa.

El pobre estaba agotado y muerto de calor. No recordaba cómo había llegado a aquél lugar ni tampoco de dónde venía, pero le era claro que aquél ambiente no era para nada a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?- se preguntó a sí mismo haciendo un alto en su camino y dirigiéndole una mirada a los imponentes árboles cuyo follaje tapizaba el firmamento y de donde se podían escuchar los ruidos producidos sin duda por aves y monos.

El chico se secó con su brazo algo de sudor de la frente y siguió con su penoso camino por aquella selva indómita. Ya llevaba un buen rato andando sin rumbo fijo, pero pensaba que nada podría ser peor a quedarse quieto para que lo devorara la multitud de insectos que por allí rondaba… o quizás algo más grande.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, el agotado joven siguió con su travesía, sin embargo, al pasar al lado del hueco que dejaban un par de árboles se detuvo en seco. Estaba seguro de que había visto de reojo una silueta humana que se movía a su lado en ese trecho.

En aquella selva, los árboles creían tan cerca uno del otro que parecían formar una muralla, pero justo entre 2 árboles había quedado un espacio de algo menos de 2 metros y justo allí era donde el chico creía haber visto algo, así que se acercó con mucho cuidado y finalmente quedó de pie frente a aquél hueco.

El no esperaba encontrar algo en realidad, suponía que todo había sido un engaño producido por su mente... pero descubrió algo que le hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, pues justo en frente suyo había aparecido… su propia imagen.

Bastante sorprendido, el joven movió una mano y luego otra, y la imagen frente a él hizo exactamente lo mismo. Sacó la lengua y de nuevo la imagen le devolvió el gesto. Corrió de un lado para otro y lo mismo; hizo gestos, movió brazos y piernas y en cada ocasión la imagen frente a él lo imitaba como si se estuviera reflejando en un gran espejo.

El chico recorrió los bordes de aquel hueco con la mirada mientras que su imagen del otro lado hacía lo suyo. No entendía cómo podía haber un espejo en la selva, pero no cabía duda de que la imagen frente a él era su vivo retrato, así que trató de convencerse de que aquello no podía ser otra cosa que un cristal que le estaba devolviendo su imagen… o bien, era la señal que indicaba que se había vuelto loco, y como aquella idea no le agradaba mucho, respiró profundamente, dio la vuelta y se dispuso a continuar su camino, pero antes de que diera 2 pasos algo irritó su nariz y…

-Aaa… aaa… aaaachuu- estornudó sonoramente.

-Salud- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

El joven se volteó a toda velocidad y de nuevo vio con ojos casi desorbitados aquella imagen que había dado por suya.

-Estoy alucinando- dijeron las siluetas de ambos lados a la vez que suspiraban- Hubiera jurado que escuché que alguien había estornudado/dicho salud- continuó cada una por su lado.

Ambas siluetas se vieron de nuevo azoradas y casi sin pensarlo, ambas se lanzaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo… golpeándose simultáneamente.

-¡¡Aaaaayyy, eso dolió!!- se quejaron al mismo tiempo sobándose una mejilla y de nuevo se vieron fijamente a los ojos sorprendidos- ¡¡Tú no eres un reflejo!!- se gritaron señalándose mutuamente- ¡Claro que no soy un reflejo, yo pensaba que tú eras el reflejo!- siguieron hablando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Momento!- gritó uno de los chicos adelantándose al otro- Si tú no eres un reflejo…-

-Y tú tampoco eres uno… - continuó el otro.

-¡¡¿Por qué somos iguales?!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Los 2 chicos se vieron algo temerosos y lentamente acercaron una mano hacia el rostro del otro hasta que las yemas de los dedos de ambos rozaron la piel del otro.

-Eres real- musitó uno de ellos atónito.

-Tan real como tú- contestó el otro también sorprendido.

-Soy Syd- se presentó el primero.

-Yo soy Bud- dijo el otro.

Ambos se quedaron viendo aún sorprendidos y finalmente ambos sonrieron.

-Esto es tan extraño- comentó Syd sin poder dejar de ver a su perfecto doble.

-Ni me lo digas- coincidió Bud en similar situación- Pero, ¿sabes?-

-Me da gusto ya no estar solo en esta selva- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sonriéndose mutuamente.

Mas la selva no era el único lugar donde confundidos jóvenes amnésicos andaban apareciendo y en otro rincón muy alejado del mundo, un extraño suceso estaba ocurriendo justo en esos momentos…

En medio de un vasto paraje cubierto por hielo y nieve, una pequeña estación científica se mantenía a pesar del inclemente clima. Sólo se trataba de unas cuantas construcciones donde 2 hombres jugaban ajedrez, mientras algunas computadoras registraban datos sobre la temperatura, el viento y la presión atmosférica. Ambos sujetos estaban muy metidos en su juego cuando un peculiar ruido se dejó escuchar afuera.

-Aaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu-

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Sólo fue el viento- respondió el otro sin despegar la mirada del tablero.

El primero se levantó a asomarse por la ventana, pero no pudo ver otra cosa que hielo y nieve afuera así que regresó a su lugar, sin embargo, apenas se había sentado de nuevo cuando aquel peculiar sonido se dejó escuchar de nuevo.

-Aaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu-

-¡Eso no fue el viento!- exclamó levantándose de un brinco y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la ventana.

-Claro que es el viento- insistió el otro mientras se levantaba también con expresión de fastidio y se iba a asomar junto a su compañero.

-No, eso más bien sonó como… un lobo-

-¡¿Un lobo?! ¡No hay lobos en esta parte del mundo!-

Ambos hombres estaban a punto de empezar a discutir sobre aquel peculiar ruido, cuando de pronto, la puerta del edificio se abrió de golpe y un tercer hombre entró por ella llevando algo sobre su espalda.

-¡Muchachos! No van a creer lo que encontré- exclamó el recién llegado.

-¡Un lobo!- exclamó el que insistía al respecto.

-¿Un lobo? ¿Aquí? ¡Claro que no!- respondió el recién llegado- Lo que encontré fue esto- dijo depositando con cuidado en un sofá el cuerpo de un chico delgado y no muy alto, de largos cabellos de un color azul pálido- El pobre debe haber caído por una pendiente de hielo y estaba inconsciente-

-¿Pero de dónde salió ese niño?- inquirieron confundidos los otros 2.

-No tengo idea, pero fue una suerte que lo hallara antes de que se congelara allá afuera, además… creo que había algo acechándolo-

-¿Un lobo?- insistió su compañero.

-Y dale con los lobos- le reprochó el otro- Te digo que no hay lo…-

Mas la frase quedó cortada cuando aquel ruido que parecía tan fuera de lugar en aquel sitio se dejó escuchar de nuevo.

-Aaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu-

-¡¡Aaahhh!! ¡¡Un lobo!!- gritaron los 3 hombres con los ojos como platos debido a la impresión.

**Los Dioses guerreros siguen apareciendo, ¿ya se imaginan en dónde se encuentran? n.n ¡Ah! Y ahora sí, ¡todo listo para empezar el viaje! XD**


	6. Luces, casinos, ¡Las Vegas!

**6. LUCES, CASINOS, ¡LAS VEGAS!**

Luego de muchas horas, el equipo de búsqueda de los Dioses Guerreros finalmente llegó a su destino tras un viaje tranquilo y sin contratiempos… (NA: Sí, cómo no, tan agradable fue el viaje que ni bien había aterrizado el avión cuando ya todos se encontraban abajo XD)

-¡Tierra! ¡Por fin estamos a salvo!- exclamó Aldebarán en cuanto bajó del avió, arrodillándose y besando el suelo.

-Creo que mi alma se quedó en alguna parte sobre el Atlántico- comentó Aioria con el rostro ligeramente verde.

-¿No decían que volar es un modo seguro de viajar?- preguntó Afrodita con la cara muy pálida.

-Volar es seguro, ¡pero ustedes son unas amenazas!- gritó Hilda con el rostro blanco- Iniciaron un incendio, por poco congelan los controles, dejaron inconsciente al piloto, ¡¡y le hicieron un boquete al fuselaje!!-

-Tranquilízate, hermana- intentó calmarlo Flear- Todo eso pasó en medio de la conmoción que surgió cuando repentinamente se apagaron 2 de los motores-

-Es verdad, Hilda, los muchachos sólo querían ayudar-intervino Ann- El avión necesitaba energía y qué mejor fuente que sus cosmos… aunque se les haya pasado un poco la mano-

-Además, Camus y sus alumnos controlaron el incendio, ¿no?- siguió Saori- Y Seiya no golpeó a propósito al piloto, y Shiryu y Shura no tuvieron la culpa de acabar estampados contra la puerta del avión-

-Suerte que Apolo pudo sellar el boquete y que Hermes pudo hacer funcionar de nuevo los motores- suspiró Gala recuperándose del susto.

-Y lo más importante es que llegamos todos a salvo, ¿no?- dijo Hermes con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Hermes, ¿dónde estabas cuando empezaron a fallar los motores?- le preguntó Apolo viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-… ¡Ay, ya quiero ir a recorrer la ciudad!- exclamó el mensajero de los Dioses ignorando la pregunta.

-¡No me cambies el tema!- protestó Apolo viéndolo con malos ojos.

-Pero es que ya estamos en la Ciudad del Juego- insistió el joven Dios sin voltear a ver a su hermano a la cara- ¡La Capital Mundial del Entretenimiento!-

-¡Sí! ¡Ya quiero ir a ver los casinos!- exclamó Milo más que emocionado- Cof, cof, digo, me gustaría verlos, pero sé que no hemos vendido a eso- se corrigió rápidamente, poniendo la cara más seria que pudo.

-Ni tú te creíste eso- murmuró Camus viéndolo de reojo.

-Ejem, bueno, lo mejor será instalarnos en algún hotel y luego iniciar la búsqueda- sugirió Saori.

-No te preocupes, yo ya tengo las reservaciones hechas en un lugar- les informó Ann.

Y las reservaciones en un hotel no era lo único que la joven había arreglado, pues a la salida del aeropuerto unas flamantes limusinas se encontraban esperando a los viajeros y de inmediato los llevaron a recorrer la famosa ciudad a la que habían llegado: ¡Las Vegas, Nevada!

Los vehículos desfilaron por toda la Strip mientras la tarde iba avanzando en aquella ciudad americana y las luces de los hoteles, casinos y demás comenzaban a encenderse dándole colorido a la noche que iniciaba.

Dioses, princesas y guerreros veían embelesados todos los lugares por los que pasaban, ya fuera desde las ventanillas de las limusinas o asomándose por los quemacocos y más de uno llevaba a la mano cámara fotográfica o de video para inmortalizar aquellos momentos.

Luego del recorrido por el boulevard, las limusinas finalmente llegaron al hotel en el que la reencarnación de Anfitrite había hecho las reservaciones: un "_pequeño_" edificio con más de 3 mil habitaciones, con lago incluido y en cuya entrada, las aguas de unas bellísimas fuentes se elevaban hacia el cielo; y una vez en la entrada, algunos empleados se apresuraron en ir a abrirles las puertas para darles la bienvenida:

-Welcome, to The Bellagio-

Por si no lo saben, el Bellagio es uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Las Vegas y fue también el lugar en el que se desarrolló la película Ocean's Eleven, pero nuestros queridos personajes no necesitaban saber eso para quedarse con la boca abierta ante el esplendor que se presentaba ante sus ojos, aunque la fascinación de todos se vio interrumpida cuando a cierta Diosa le cayó el veinte de algo…

-¡Momento!- exclamó Saori- ¿Quién va a pagar el hospedaje en este lugar?-

-Sé que antes de salir quedamos que los gastos del viaje estarían repartidos entre Julián, Hilda, tú y yo- se explicó la joven Stevens- Pero al menos en esta primera parada quise elegir el hotel, así que los gastos corren por mi cuenta-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- preguntaron Hilda y Saori visiblemente emocionadas.

-¡Claro!… aunque pagaré con el dinero de Julián- respondió la Diosa de los Mares calmos sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Pero a nadie pareció importarle quién financiaría todo aquel lujo total de disfrutarlo, así que todos se adentraron en el hotel subiendo por unos escalones tapizados con alfombra roja y todo y avanzaron por un impresionante lobby hasta llegar a la recepción, donde fueron atendidos con el mayor esmero posible, ya que resultó que la familia de Ann tenía muy buenos tratos con la corporación dueña del Bellagio.

De cualquier forma, 6 habitaciones fueron dispuestas para los guerreros de los Dioses, así que ellos se fueron a buscarlas para acomodarse como mejor les pareciera y bajo orden de que en una hora deberían reunirse en el bar del hotel para detallar los pormenores antes de iniciar la búsqueda. Los Dioses por su parte, se repartieron en 2 suites: Saori, Ann, Flear y Hilda en una, y Apolo, Gala y Hermes en otra.

Las habitaciones de los guerreros estaban situadas en un mismo piso del hotel a lo largo de un gran pasillo, así que todos llegaron juntos hasta allí e iniciaron a hablar diplomáticamente el modo en el que se acomodarían… Entiéndase que empezó una verdadera discusión en medio de la cual podían oírse comentarios como: ¡Yo quiero esta habitación!, ¡Yo no me quedo con ese psicópata!, ¡Me moriría de frío con ellos!, ¿Y si nos repartimos según nuestros signos?, ¡Yo me quedo con Camus!, ¡No me dejes, hermano!, ¡Soy alérgico a las rosas!, ¡Soy alérgico a Seiya!, ¡¿Por qué no me puedo quedar con mi maestro?!, ¡¿A quién le dices imbécil?!, ¡Niña, tu abuela!, ¡Yo no huelo a pescado!, ¡¿No podemos hablar civilizadamente?!, ¡Milo, ya suéltame!, ¡Somos mayores y tenemos derecho a elegir primero!, ¡¡Ya cállense!!, etc., etc., etc.

En fin, después de mucho discutir y faltando poco para que todos se agarraran a golpes, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que la hora de plazo que sus Dioses les habían dado estaba llegando a su fin, y ya que a final de cuentas muchos no tenían precisamente planes de dormir toda la noche, terminaron acomodándose de la manera en que les pareció en que tendrían menos problemas, así que terminaron juntos Saga, Kanon, Aioros y Shura; Aioria, Shaka, Camus y Milo; Mu, Aldebarán, MM y Afrodita; Seiya, Hyoga, Isaac y Shiryu; Ikki, Shun, Eo y Bian; y los guerreros de Apolo aparte.

Un rato más tarde, los guerreros finalmente llegaron al bar, pero aún no había señales de los Dioses y las princesas asgardianas.

-¿Y si nos tomamos un trago en lo que los esperamos?- propuso Kanon.

Por supuesto que la propuesta fue aceptada casi unánimemente y todos se acercaron a la barra, unos pensando en lo que pedirían y otros solamente por acompañar.

-¿Qué será bueno tomar?- se preguntó Saga en voz alta.

-Algo había oído de que el Martini de este bar es muy popular- comentó Shura.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces habrá que probarlo- sugirió Milo.

-No sé, el Martini no es mi bebida favorita- opinó Afrodita algo indeciso.

-No, de seguro preferirías unas Medias de Seda, ¿verdad?- le dijo MM viéndolo burlonamente.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?- protestó Afrodita viéndolo con malos ojos.

-No empiecen a discutir- intervino Milo- Pidamos los tragos y relajémonos unos instantes antes de que Athena y los demás lleguen-

-Tenemos que hacer nuestro pedido en inglés, ¿verdad?- preguntó Aioria.

-Pueden hacerlo en griego si lo desean- les dijo amablemente un barman que había alcanzado a escucharlos.

Se trataba de un joven alto y delgado, de ojos color olivo y cabello corto de un peculiar tono rojizo, tirando a vino, y, por alguna razón, a todos los guerreros se les hizo bastante familiar, y no fueron los únicos que sintieron eso, pues en cuanto el chico les prestó más atención, también se les quedó viendo detenidamente, como intentando recordar dónde los había visto antes.

-¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo tanto los guerreros como el barman sin dejar de verse fijamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que hubieran aclarado sus dudas, los Dioses y las princesas hicieron su aparición en el bar.

-¡Oigan, no es justo!- exclamó Hermes al ver a los jóvenes ya en la barra y acercándose a ellos- Yo también quiero algo de t… ¡¿Dionisos?!- los ojos del mensajero de los Dioses se abrieron como platos al ver al barman que atendía a los chicos.

-¡¡Hermes!!- exclamó por su lado el barman, viendo con una enorme sonrisa y con los ojos también bien abiertos al joven Dios.

-¡¡Hermanito!!- exclamaron ambos felices de la vida.

-¡¿Dionisos?!- exclamaron los guerreros viendo sorprendidos a aquel singular barman.

-Ahora entiendo por qué se me hacía conocido- se dijo a sí mismo Milo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Dionisos?! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú en Las Vegas?- interrogó Saori al barman al acercarse a la barra y viéndolo con rostro sorprendido.

-¿Lo conocen?- preguntó Flear también observando al chico.

-Claro- respondió Ann- Él es Dionisos, Dios del Vino, el más joven de los Olímpicos y otro de los hijos de Zeus-

-¡¿Otro hermano de Saori?!- exclamó Hilda sorprendida- ¿Pues cuántos son?-

-Creo que ni Zeus conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta- contestó Apolo con un suspiro- Ejem, de todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí, Dionisos? No me digas que otra vez te corrieron del Olimpo- le dijo a su hermanito viéndolo seriamente.

-Jeje, pues no, la verdad no me corrieron…- respondió el Dios del Vino sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro- Más bien tuve que salir huyendo antes de que Hera me quitara lo inmortal de la forma más cruel y dolorosa en que le fuera posible-

-¿Y ahora qué le hiciste a Hera?- le preguntó Saori cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-Pues… es que sin querer le prendí fuego a su cabello- respondió Dionisos aún sonriendo con muchas más gotitas en su cabeza.

-¡¡¿Le prendiste fuego al cabello de Hera?!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Saori, Apolo y Ann, con los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

Hera, la esposa de Zeus, siempre fue conocida en la mitología por sus celos desmedidos, su belleza y su temperamento, así que imagínense la impresión que se llevaron los demás al enterarse de lo que el joven Dios había hecho.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Le incendiaste el pelo!- comenzó a reírse la reencarnación de Anfitrite a carcajada limpia y sin poder contenerse- ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado ver eso!-

Era evidente que Saori y Apolo también tenían ganas de reírse de sólo imaginar a la orgullosa Diosa con el pelo en llamas, pero los 2 hicieron lo mejor que pudieron por contenerse.

-Cof, cof, es el colmo Dionisos, no puedo creer que causes tantos problemas- reprendió Apolo a su hermanito haciendo lo posible por ahogar su risa.

-Cof, cof, sí, Dionisos, Hera tenía una justa razón para querer asesinarte- le siguió Saori, también disimulando sus ganas de reírse.

-Ya sé, pero juro que fue un accidente- se disculpó Dionisos con cara de niño regañado.

-¿Y cómo fue que terminaste trabajando aquí?- le preguntó el Dios de la Luz y demás viéndolo perspicazmente.

-Pues… es que de algo tenía que vivir, ¿no?- contestó el Dios del Vino con muchas gotitas en su cabeza y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-¿Perdiste todo lo que tenías apostando y tuviste que ponerte a trabajar para pagar tu deuda con el casino?- le preguntó Hermes viéndolo con una gran gota en su cabeza.

-… ¡¡Siii!!- gritó Dionisos a la vez que empezaba a llorar amargamente.

Apolo y Saori sólo vieron al cielo como pidiendo paciencia mientras que Hilda y Flear parpadearon varias veces viendo sorprendidas a aquel peculiar Dios.

-En fin- Dionisos respiró profundamente, dejando de llorar- Nadie hace preparados como los míos, así que no tardaré en pagar mi deuda y mientras sirve para que las cosas se calmen en el Olimpo. Por cierto, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Pues estamos buscando a uno de los Dioses Guerreros de Odín, ¿no lo habrás visto por aquí?- explicó Saori- Es muy alto, cabellos claros, musculoso, ¿ya dije que es muy alto?-

-¿Y por qué buscan a un guerrero de Odín?- interrogó el joven Dios con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Larga historia- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo en medio de suspiros.

Por la siguiente media hora, los viajeros se quedaron en el bar discutiendo cómo se repartirían por la ciudad para buscar al Guerrero de Phecda Gamma, mientras eran atendidos por el Dios del Vino, que a la vez los orientaba un poco en todo lo que podía sobre la ciudad, y finalmente cada quien tomó su propio camino, con excepción del Mensajero de los Dioses, a quien su hermano menor le puso ojos de borrego a medio morir en cuanto vio que estaba por retirarse.

-Dionisos, no me veas con esa cara que no es mi culpa lo que te está pasando- le recordó Hermes viéndolo seriamente.

-¿O sea que me vas a dejar solito y abandonado?- le preguntó Dionisos aún viéndolo con cara de desamparo.

-El chantaje emocional no sirve conmigo- le aseguró el Dios del Comercio sin inmutarse- Además, si querías ayuda, ¿por qué no se los dijiste a Apolo o a Athena?-

-Pues porque ellos no son mis hermanos favoritos- respondió Dionisos con la cara más dulce e inocente que puedan imaginar- Además, estando en Las Vegas, ¿quién podría ayudarme mejor que el Dios de la Suerte?- agregó sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Ja! Ya sabía que a eso ibas- exclamó Hermes, levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa traviesa-Bien, hermanito, hagamos que tu suerte mejore para que recuperes lo que perdiste… ¡y un poco más!-

Y así fue como este par se olvidó de los Dioses Guerreros, pero en fin, aún quedaban muchos otros para buscarlos… ¿o no?

Aún en los terrenos del imponente hotel, todos los santos dorados caminaban despreocupadamente en medio del resto de los visitantes.

-Eh… ¿no tendríamos que estar buscando al guerrero de Odín?- les preguntó el santo de Aries a sus camaradas.

-Pero si justo eso estamos haciendo, Mu; él bien podría estar en alguna parte de este hotel- le aseguró Kanon.

-He oído que este hotel tiene lo último en centros de diversión nocturna, ¿no creen que ese Dios Guerrero podría estar por allí?- comentó Saga.

-No, es más probable que lo encontremos en el casino, ya que es mucho más popular- sugirió Milo.

-O quizás se encuentre en la casa de apuestas- propuso Camus.

-¿No podría estar en alguno de los restaurantes?- preguntó Aldebarán- En un folleto decía que aquí también cuentan con lo mejor de la alta cocina-

-También tienen un hermoso invernadero en el que podría encontrarse- intervino Afrodita.

-Lo mejor será que nos separemos para buscar por todo lo largo y ancho del hotel- sugirió Aioros.

-Sí, y no dormiremos hasta encontrarlo- declaró Shura.

-¡Pongamos todo nuestro empeño en esta nueva misión!- exclamó Aioria con firmeza.

-Todo sea por servir a nuestra Diosa- finalizó MM en tono solemne.

-¡Por nuestra Diosa!- exclamaron casi todos los chicos de oro en tono dramático y de inmediato Saga, Kanon, Aioros y Shura se fueron en dirección de la afamada discoteca del hotel, mientras que Milo, Camus, Aioria y MM se encaminaban al casino; Aldebarán se fue en busca de algún restaurant y Afrodita se dirigió al invernadero, quedando sólo los santos de Aries y Virgo.

-Bola de payasos- murmuró Mu viendo a sus compañeros alejarse, con una gran gota en su cabeza- Tanto drama sólo para irse a divertir en lugar de cumplir con la misión de Athena-

-Era algo que se veía venir, así que ni siquiera tiene caso que hagas corajes- opinó Shaka tranquilamente.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- suspiró el carnerito resignado-¿Buscamos al guerrero de Hilda?-

-Lo que ha de llegar, llegará sin necesidad de ser buscado- dijo Shaka sin inmutarse.

-¿Eh?- el carnero dorado volteó a ver al santo de la virgen con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Mu… ¡¿Cuándo crees que volveremos a estar en Las Vegas?!-le preguntó Shaka- Un ratito de diversión no le hace mal a nadie-

-¿No se supone que tú eres el que siempre habla de entrega y sacrificios?- le recordó Mu viéndolo con malos ojos, ante lo que Shaka simplemente le puso una cara de cachorro abandonado (NA: ¡Ay, qué linda imagen acabo de visualizar! XD)- … Bien, vamos con ellos- suspiró Mu con expresión de derrota.

Y hasta ahí llegaron los intentos de los golden boys de encontrar a Thor, pero afortunadamente ellos no eran los únicos involucrados…

A las afueras del Bellagio, los santos de bronce, los generales marinos y los guerreros de Apolo se encontraban decidiendo qué dirección deberían tomar para ir en busca del guerrero del martillo Mjolnir.

-Como Thor no recuerda nada y está en un sitio desconocido, creo que lo más prudente sería indagar en servicios de ayuda o algo por el estilo- sugirió Shiryu.

-Sinceramente, no entiendo cómo es que un tipo de más de 2 metros de alto sea difícil de hallar- comentó Hyoga volteando en todas direcciones con rostro fastidiado.

-Pues lo que yo no entiendo es por qué demonios tenemos que venir con los marineritos y con los… ¿Y ustedes qué se supone que son?- les preguntó Ikki a los guerreros de Apolo.

De los 3 guerreros del Dios, uno era Orestes, el chico de cabellos verdes que los había guiado en Delfos; otro tenía el cabello rubio, ligeramente largo, y los ojos ambarinos, y el último tenía los cabellos castaños y cortos y los ojos rojizos.

-¿Cómo que qué somos?- preguntó Orestes confundido y con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Verán, es que hay santos de Athena, espectros de Hades, ángeles de Artemisa y generales de Poseidón, pero no sabemos qué son ustedes- explicó Eo.

-Y por cierto, ¿cuáles eran sus nombres?- preguntó Shun viéndolos amablemente.

-Yo soy Orestes de Erinias. El rubio de ojos de halcón es Yannis de Pitón y el niño de ojos de conejo es Halo de Jacinto- los presentó el peliverde.

-¡Oye!- protestaron sus camaradas por ser presentados de ese modo.

-Como sea, estábamos en medio de algo importante- los interrumpió Ikki.

-¿Te refieres a hallar a Thor?- inquirió Seiya.

-No, estaba buscándoles apodo a los guerreros de Apolo- se explicó el fénix.

-¿Algo como los soldaditos de Apolo o los chalanes del apocalipsis?- sugirió Isaac.

-¡Nah! Eso no suena tan bien como generales de agua dulce, generales sardina, pececitos abismales, o cualquiera de los otros apodos que ustedes tienen- lo desacreditó el pollo a las brazas, digo, Ikki.

-Ja, ja- exclamaron sarcásticamente los generales, viéndolo con malos ojos.

-¿Qué tal los Clones de los Ángeles? Después de todo, Apolo y Artemisa son gemelos, ¿no?- propuso Hyoga.

-Muchachos, dejen de perder el tiempo y mejor pongamos manos a la obra- sugirió Shiryu viéndolos con algunas gotitas en su cabeza.

-Es verdad- coincidió con él Shun- Además, ellos no necesitan ningún sobrenombre, hermano, ya que son los guerreros del poderoso Dios de la Profecía, la Verdad, la Luz y no sé cuántas cosas más-

-¡Eso es! ¡Shun, eres un genio!- exclamó el Fénix con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Lo es?- preguntaron todos los demás con varios signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Lo soy?- preguntó Shun en estado similar.

-En honor a su señor- se dirigió Ikki a los guerreros del Dios de la Luz y todo lo demás- Ustedes serán… ¡Las lucecitas!-

-¡¡¡¿Queee?!!!- gritaron Orestes y Yannis con las bocas bien abiertas.

-¡Jajaja!, eso sí que queda bien, ¡¡lucecitas!! ¡Jajaja!- comenzó a reírse Eo a carcajada limpia.

-Por primera vez oigo que un santo de Athena dice algo interesante, jajaja- lo siguió Bian también muriéndose de la risa.

-¡¡Oigan, ya párenle con eso!!- protestó Orestes molesto.

-¡Sí, no es gracioso!- les reprochó Yannis seriamente.

-Pero suena bonito- comentó Halo con una dulce sonrisa.

Los otros 2 voltearon a ver con mala cara a su compañero, mientras que los demás seguían festejando la broma del pajarraco flameado, digo, de Ikki.

-Bueno, ya estuvo bueno de bromas, hay que irnos moviendo si queremos hallar a Thor-les recordó Shiryu reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, hay que recorrer muchos bares, casinos, antros y demás en los que el Dios Guerrero se pudo haber metido- comentó Eo seriamente.

-Pero hay que ser mayor de edad para entrar en esos lugares- exclamó Shun.

-Ni hablar, ya que ustedes no pueden hacerlo, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar en esos sitios- declaró Bian poniendo cara de estar a punto de tener que realizar un gran sacrificio.

-Que yo sepa, a Eo le faltan algunos meses para cumplir los 18 años y corrígeme si me equivoco pero, ¿no se supone que en Canadá, de donde tú eres, se adquiere la mayoría de edad hasta los 21?- preguntó el general de Kraken viendo con malos ojos a sus camaradas.

-Ay, Isaac, qué mala memoria tienes, porque Bian y yo tenemos las identificaciones que confirman que ambos somos mayores de edad- aseguró Eo de lo más fresco- Así que si nos disculpan, tenemos muchos lugares por recorrer, adiosito- y ambos generales se alejaron por el boulevard rápidamente.

-Eh… mejor los sigo para ver que no causen desastres- dijo Ikki a la vez que se iba tras ellos.

-Consiguió una identificación falsa también, ¿verdad?- preguntó Shiryu viendo con una gotota en su cabeza cómo se alejaba el Fénix.

-Sí, creo que Milo fue quien se la dio- le contestó Hyoga en estado similar.

-No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar a ese trío- les aseguró Yannis.

-_Y de paso nos cobramos las burlas, ¿no?_- le sugirió Orestes a su compañero por medio de su cosmos.

Ambos guerreros sonrieron con malicia y se fueron tras los generales y el Fénix, dejando a los 4 fantásticos de bronce con Isaac y Halo.

-Bien, pues mejor empezamos a buscar- suspiró Shiryu resignado y todos se alejaron en otra dirección por el boulevard.

Bueno, al menos hubo quienes recordaron a lo que habían ido, ¿no? Y mientras tanto, ajenos a lo que sus guerreros hacían, ciertos Dioses se encontraban empleando sabiamente su valiosísimo tiempo.

Por un lado, en una lujosa suite, Apolo y Gala se encontraban viendo una película romántica.

-Apolo, ¿no piensas ayudar a las chicas en la búsqueda?- le preguntó la joven al Dios, acurrucada entre sus brazos.

-Les dije dónde buscar y algunos de mis guerreros están ayudando- respondió Apolo sin despegar su mirada de la televisión- Además, yo les dejé en claro desde un inicio que la suerte de los Dioses Guerreros no me importaba ni remotamente-

-¿Entonces por qué quisiste que las acompañáramos?- lo interrogó la chica.

-Sólo quería tener la oportunidad de viajar contigo- contestó el Dios siempre joven viéndola dulcemente.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Gala en tono escéptico- ¿Entonces por qué no nos fuimos de viaje nosotros solos? Nunca has necesitado de una excusa para salir de Delfos antes y de todos modos les dijiste a Athena y Anfitrite que tú pagarías nuestros gastos por tu cuenta- le dijo viéndolo perspicazmente.

-… ¡Está bien! Me preocupaba que Athena y Hermes anduvieran viajando por el mundo, ¿satisfecha?- admitió el Dios oracular con expresión de derrota.

-¡Oh, Apolo, eres tan dulce! Te preocupabas por tus hermanos- exclamó Gala abrazándose más a él.

-No es eso- protestó el Dios sonrojándose- Es sólo que… tú sabes… Hermes no sabe lo que es estarse quieto, aún creo que algo les hizo a los motores del avión mientras andaba revisando cómo funcionaban. Y Athena parece ser un imán para los secuestradores, ¡mi papá capaz que me exilia del Olimpo si algo le pasa y se entera de que me quedé cruzado de brazos sabiendo que la niña de sus ojos andaba paseándose por todo el mundo!-

-Te preocupabas por ellos, admítelo- lo instigó la joven viéndolo con ternura.

-Lo negaré si se te ocurre mencionarlo frente a cualquier miembro de mi familia- sentenció Apolo con cara seria, aunque aún ligeramente sonrojado.

-Je, está bien; pero hablando de otra cosa, ya que no piensas participar en la búsqueda… ¿me complacerías en algo?- le pidió Gala rodeando el cuello del Dios con sus brazos, viéndolo dulcemente.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Apolo viéndola de la misma manera y estrechándola con suavidad.

-Pues es algo que nunca he hecho antes pero que de verdad tengo ganas de intentar… aunque no creo que sea muy bien visto- agregó sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Exactamente de qué estamos hablando?- le preguntó Apolo más que extrañado y con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza; Gala le susurró algo al oído y él suspiró aliviado- ¡Ah! Con que se trata de eso-

-¿Qué estabas imaginando?- lo interrogó la joven viéndolo confundida.

-Je, no, nada, nada- respondió Apolo sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro y luego se puso de pie- Bien, pues si eso es lo que quieres hacer, lo haremos-

-¡¿De veras?!- exclamó Gala emocionada- ¿No crees que es una petición extraña?-

-No, claro que no, es más, entiendo perfectamente que te cause curiosidad- le aseguró el Dios con una sonrisa- Créeme que no serás la primera ni la última persona que intentará algo parecido-

-¿Tú lo has hecho en alguna ocasión?- le preguntó la chica viéndolo atentamente.

-Eh… pues sí, un par de veces- respondió Apolo sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza.

¿De qué estará hablando este par? Ya lo averiguaremos después. Mientras, en otro punto del hotel, 4 chicas se encontraban muy entretenidas… y no precisamente buscando al guerrero de Odín, ya que Saori y las demás se encontraban nada más y nada menos… ¡que en el lujosísimo spa del hotel! Así, Ann se encontraba tomando un baño de lodo, mientras Saori se encontraba recostada con una mascarilla y rodajas de pepino incluidas sobre los párpados, Flear se relajaba en un jacuzzi y Hilda estaba recibiendo un masaje.

-¿Estará bien que dejemos toda la búsqueda en manos de esa bola de dementes que tienen por guerreros?- preguntó la sacerdotisa de Odín, recostada bocabajo sobre una mesa de masaje mientras una joven tallaba su espalda.

-Esa bola de dementes, como los llamas, ya han salvado el mundo, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es confiar en ellos- le recordó Saori sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde estaba.

-Es verdad, Hilda, los muchachos se encargarán de todo, tú sólo relájate- le aseguró Ann.

Hilda suspiró resignada y procuró seguir el consejo de las Diosas reencarnadas (NA: Aunque en realidad ahora sus preocupaciones estaban más que justificadas XD)

Y mientras esto ocurría en Las Vegas, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, otro de nuestros queridos personajes recién despertaba para descubrir que no recordaba nada de nada.

Este joven, de cortos cabellos de un peculiar tono rojizo y ojos aceitunados abrió sus ojos y se topó con que se encontraba en una estancia sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, recostado en una superficie bastante irregular y dura.

-Waaaa- bostezó a la vez que se sentaba estirándose y volteando en todas direcciones en un vano intento para poder distinguir algo de lo que lo rodeaba- ¿Dónde rayos estoy?- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza con rostro confundido, y un suave eco resonó por el lugar.

Sin muchas ganas, el joven se puso en pie aún estirándose y comenzó a avanzar a tientas en medio de la oscuridad, aunque no pudo avanzar más que unos cuantos pasos antes de que algo lo hiciera tropezar, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió- se quejó sentándose con dificultad en el suelo.

El chico resopló un tanto molesto por el golpe que acababa de darse y se quedó sentado y con los brazos cruzados pensando qué podría hacer para descubrir en dónde se encontraba. Decidió optar primero por palpar la superficie sobre la que estaba. El suelo bajo él parecía bastante firme y sólido, aunque se encontraba cubierto por una capa de arena fina y caliente. Palpando a ciegas a su alrededor, descubrió que estaba rodeado por diversos objetos de formas y tamaños diferentes, lo cual le aseguraba un choque seguro contra algo si volvía a andar a tientas por allí, por lo que prefirió seguir avanzando a gatas, palpando cuidadosamente el lugar.

Después de un rato de andar así, las manos del joven se toparon con un objeto que de inmediato captó toda su atención, pues parecía tratarse, nada más y nada menos, ¡que de una linterna!

El chico palpó cuidadosamente aquel objeto, comprobando que efectivamente parecía tratarse del mentado artefacto y luego, rogando mentalmente con todas sus fuerzas porque sirviera, se dispuso a encenderla. Al principio no logró hacerla funcionar, pero tras darle un par de golpes y luego de sacudirla un poco, un pequeño rayo de luz iluminó la estancia (NA: Y mi mamá que dice que si golpeas las cosas luego ya no sirven u_u)

Ejem, de cualquier forma, el joven se sintió bastante satisfecho con su buena suerte y, aprovechando la luz que la linterna proporcionaba, se puso a observar a su alrededor.

-¡Por las barbas de los enanos!- exclamó azorado y con los ojos como platos al descubrir qué eran los objetos que habían palpado con anterioridad- Pero si esto es… es… ¡¡oro!!-

Y sip, a su alrededor había numerosos y muy variados objetos, la mayoría de ellos hechos de oro sólido, y varias joyas preciosas emitían pequeños destellos por distintos puntos de la estancia cuando se reflejaba en ellas el haz de luz de la linterna.

-Esto debe valer una fortuna- se dijo a sí mismo sin que la expresión de sorpresa se borrara de su rostro- ¡¡Soy rico!!- exclamó feliz de la vida y hasta con lágrimas de emoción mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, girando con la linterna en sus manos para poder apreciar todo lo que lo rodeaba y comenzando a enumerarlo- Vasijas, estatuillas, joyas, más joyas, un cofre, un esqueleto, más vasijas, otro esqueleto, un cofre más…- el chico se detuvo en el conteo que estaba haciendo al darse cuenta de algo que había dicho- ¡¿Esqueletos?!- exclamó a la vez que volteaba, con los ojos bien abiertos, hacia el sitio en que había visto lo que llamara su atención.

Y efectivamente, en un rincón de aquella oscura y espaciosa habitación podían verse un par de esqueletos humanos separados entre ellos por un par de metros. Ambos vestían lo que parecían ropas no muy viejas de explorador y era casi seguro que uno de ellos debía haber sido el dueño de la linterna con la que ahora los alumbraba, pues todo lo demás en la estancia parecía mucho más antiguo.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó el chico acercándose a los restos de los exploradores para picarlos con una varita que sabrán las deidades de su preferencia de dónde sacó- Estos tipos deben haber peleado por el tesoro y terminaron matándose entre ellos- se dijo a sí mismo al notar algunas peculiares marcas en la ropa y en los huesos, así como un arma de fuego que había quedado tirada entre ambos- ¡Quizás se trate de un tesoro maldito!- exclamó poniéndose de pie y recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

Con ayuda de la linterna, el joven pudo notar que, sujetas en distintos puntos por las paredes de la estancia, se encontraban algunas antorchas, mismas que se dispuso a encender con las chispas producidas por la fricción entre unas rocas que encontró por allí. Así, pronto la habitación entera se encontraba mucho mejor alumbrada, permitiéndole al joven que apreciara lo basto de aquel tesoro, así como otro detalle en el que no había reparado hasta entonces: una especie de enorme cofre de piedra, de forma alargada, que se encontraba justamente al centro de la estancia y en cuya superficie se encontraba tallado con esmero y detalle un cuerpo humano.

-¿Y esto?- se preguntó el chico a la vez que procedía a abrirlo, no sin bastantes esfuerzos, ya que la tapa de aquel peculiar _cofre_ era bastante pesada, pero no bien hubo conseguido moverla lo suficiente para husmear en su interior, sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¡¡Una momia!!- gritó más que sorprendido al ver el contenido.

El joven retrocedió algunos pasos de aquel sarcófago y luego sus ojos volvieron a recorrer lo que había a su alrededor, deteniéndose momentáneamente en los esqueletos allí presentes.

-¡Sí es un tesoro maldito!- declaró visiblemente emocionado- Definitivamente voy a hacerme rico con esto- se dijo a sí mismo con expresión codiciosa a la vez que se agachaba para tomar en sus manos uno de los esqueletos- Aunque algunas piezas pueden servir para decoración- agregó sonriendo feliz de la vida.

**¿Cómo ven? Otro guerrero de Asgard más ha aparecido, ¿pueden reconocerlo y/o ubican dónde está? n.n Por otro lado, un nuevo Dios se ha colado a la historia y el equipo de búsqueda ha llegado ni más ni menos que a Las Vegas, lo cual sin duda sólo podrá significar una cosa segura… ¡Problemas! XD**

**Ojalá que estos capítulos hayan resultado de su agrado. Espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	7. De despistados y bribones

**¡¡Hooolaa!! Eh… bien, antes de que alguien quiera iniciar una horda enardecida en mi contra, permítanme presentarles mis más sinceras disculpas por la enooooorme demora en la actualización de este fic; no tienen idea de los problemas de inspiración que tuve para escribir este capítulo T.T No sé si mis Musas encargadas de esta historia se habían ido de vacaciones o si alguien las había secuestrado y las devolvió por quisquillosas, ejem, ¡pero finalmente regresaron y por fin pude terminar de escribir algo que me convenciera! n.n**

**UchihaDiana****, ****MarsNeptune****, ****Minelava****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****Dama de las Estrellas****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****Silentforce****: **¡Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de seguir dejando sus comentarios! n.n De verdad, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero mi inspiración como que se había desviado por otro lado n_nU Je, en fin, ojalá que éste capítulo resulte de su agrado n_n

**Ani**: ¡Wa! Qué gusto que este loco fic te haya ayudado a desestresarte n_n La verdad, a mí también me desestresa escribir tanta tontera XD Me hace muy, pero muy feliz saber que disfrutas el fic. Una disculpa por la tardanza con la actualización; de verdad espero que éste nuevo capítulo también te guste n_n

**Pues bien, ahora sí los dejo con el capítulo número 7, esperando de todo corazón que no los decepcione después de la larga espera n_nU**

**7. DE DESPISTADOS Y BRIBONES….**

**Las Vegas, Nevada, EUA**

En el espléndido casino del Hotel Bellagio, 2 jóvenes Dioses caminaban por entre los diversos juegos de azar mientras iban probando su suerte en algunos de ellos y al mismo tiempo que hablaban sobre delicados asuntos de suma importancia.

-¿Has comprendido bien de lo que hablo, Dionisos?- le preguntó Hermes a su hermanito a la vez que ambos se detenían ante una máquina tragamonedas desocupada.

-¡Claro!- exclamó el joven Dios del Vino con una libretita en las manos y revisando los apuntes que había tomado de lo que el mensajero decía- Hay que apostar poco en cada juego e irse moviendo constantemente para evitar que los encargados del casino noten nuestra _buena suerte_-

-¡Exacto!- asintió el Dios de las sandalias aladas al tiempo que introducía una moneda en la máquina y la hacía funcionar tirando de su palanca, consiguiendo que todas las figuras coincidieran al dejar de girar y ganando así un considerable premio.

-Hermano, no sabes cuánto te envidio- suspiró Dionisos viéndolo hasta con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Je, ser el Dios de la Suerte tiene sus ventajas- se jactó el mensajero con una sonrisa traviesa al mismo tiempo que juntaba todas las monedas que acababa de obtener- Pero bueno, ¿con qué juego quieres probar ahora?- le preguntó a su hermanito recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

-Mmm…- Dionisos giró sobre sí mismo para poder apreciar mejor sus opciones hasta que su vista se topó con algo que captó su interés- ¡La ruleta!- exclamó emocionado señalando el mentado juego de azar.

Así que ambas juveniles deidades se dirigieron hacia donde sugería el Dios del Vino y esperaron a que se abriera una nueva ronda de apuestas en lo que Dionisos preparaba el monto de lo que apostarían mientras que Hermes observaba la ruleta, pensando qué número elegir.

-¿Sus apuestas, señores?- les preguntó el crupier a todos los que se encontraban congregados en torno a la ruleta en cuanto todo estuvo listo para iniciar un nuevo juego.

-¡10 negro!- exclamó el mensajero de los Dioses al tiempo que Dionisos adelantaba hacia el crupier las fichas de lo que apostaban.

Pero el Dios del Comercio y demás no fue el único que dijo esas mismas palabras en aquel momento, pues en ese preciso instante, alguien más, del otro lado de la mesa de apuestas, acababa de apostar también por el 10 negro y había hablado en total sincronía con el joven Dios, lo que provocó que Hermes y Dionisos levantaran la mirada para ver a quien había hablado y sus ojos se toparon así con alguien a quien no esperaban ver.

-¡¿Apolo?!- exclamaron los jóvenes Dioses viendo con ojos bien abiertos a su hermano mayor.

-¡Hermes, Dionisos!- exclamó por su parte el Dios oracular, viendo con expresión similar a sus hermanitos- ¿No se supone que deberían estar ayudando a Athena y trabajando en el bar, respectivamente?- les preguntó observándolos con mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Y tú no ibas a pasear con Gala?- le devolvió la pregunta Hermes con mirada similar.

-Eh… yo aquí estoy y fue idea mía venir al casino- contestó la joven aludida, quien se encontraba al lado de Apolo y saludaba con la mano a sus cuñaditos, sonriéndoles con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

-¡Gala!- exclamó Hermes con una gran sonrisa- ¡Ay, qué bien que estás aquí! Por un momento temí que Apolo te hubiera dejado solita y abandonada para venir a perder el tiempo en un vicio tan mundano como las apuestas-

-¿No te mordiste la lengua?- le preguntó el Dios de la Luz y demás viéndolos con una gotota en su cabeza.

-Ejem, ¿me dejan continuar, por favor?- les pidió en eso el crupier viéndolos con malos ojos.

-Perdón- se disculparon los 3 Dioses y la joven con caras avergonzadas.

Así que el encargado del juego hizo girar la ruleta y ésta dio vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas hasta que comenzó a perder velocidad y finalmente se detuvo (NA: Y adivinen dónde quedó la bolita XD)

-¡10 negro!- gritó el crupier, anunciando los resultados.

-¡¡Ganamos!!- exclamaron Hermes y Dionisos felices de la vida.

Pero apenas y acababan de recoger lo que habían ganado, cuando Apolo los pescó de un brazo a cada uno y se los llevó a rastras hasta un rincón poco concurrido del casino.

-¡Oye! Yo quería jugar otro rato en la ruleta- protestó Dionisos tallándose el brazo en cuanto el Dios oracular lo soltó.

Por respuesta, Apolo se limitó a verlo con cara bien seria.

-¿Pasa algo, querido y respetable hermano mayor?- le preguntó Hermes con su más linda e inocente cara de niño bueno- Estás más serio que de costumbre, nuestro admirable ejemplo del buen proceder, pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, sólo disfrutábamos de una racha de _buena suerte_, lo cual está muuuy lejos de de parecerse a hacer trampa, porque, ¡digo!, no es como si fuéramos _profetas_ para saber de antemano los resultados de los juegos, ¿verdad?- agregó viéndolo significativamente.

La mirada con que Apolo veía a sus _adorables_ hermanitos casi echó fuego ante aquellas palabras, pero finalmente, el Dios oracular se limitó a respirar lo más hondo que pudo y suspiró con aire resignado.

-No los vi, no me vieron- se limitó a decirles desviando la mirada.

-¡Hecho!- aceptaron los otros 2 de inmediato y ambos salieron corriendo de allí antes de que Apolo cambiara de parecer.

-Perdona, creo que venir al casino no fue tan buena idea- se disculpó Gala acercándose al Dios de la Profecía y demás mientras Hermes y Dionisos se perdían de vista alejándose rápidamente por entre el resto de los concurrentes.

-No te preocupes, desde que esos 2 se encontraron en este lugar era más que obvio que iban a terminar apostando aquí- la consoló el gemelo de Artemisa sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Pero ahora ellos pensarán que tú hacías trampa, ayudándote con tus habilidades proféticas- insistió la joven con rostro preocupado.

-No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes en alguna ocasión, ya te lo había dicho- la tranquilizó Apolo a la vez que la abrazaba para acercarla a su cuerpo- De hecho, Dionisos fue de testigo de cuando Hermes y yo nos hicimos dueños de una pequeña fortuna en el casino de Montecarlo cuando acababan de inaugurarlo- agregó sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

-¿En serio?- lo interrogó Gala viéndolo sorprendida.

-Seh, historia antigua- murmuró Apolo con más gotitas en su cabeza- No es prudente irte de fiesta con ese par al mismo tiempo, Hermes sabe el modo de conseguir todo lo que quiere- suspiró negando con el rostro- Ejem, pero bueno, ¿quieres seguir apostando?- le preguntó viéndola con cariño.

-¿Seguro que está bien que hagamos esto?- le devolvió Gala la pregunta- ¿Está bien malgastar un don divino en _"un vicio tan mundano como las apuestas"_?- insistió recordando las palabras del mensajero.

-Gala… Hermes está haciendo exactamente lo mismo con su propio _don_, así que no te preocupes por cualquier cosa que él haya dicho- le recordó Apolo con un suspiro- Además, no es como si pensáramos dejar en quiebra al casino… Cosa que mis _lindos _hermanitos sí serían capaces de hacer- comentó con algunas gotitas en su cabeza- Ejem, pero nosotros sólo tratamos de divertirnos un rato y de que compruebes la eficacia de tus _predicciones _en los juegos de azar, ¿no era eso lo que querías?-

-Pues sí, pero…- contestó la chica con algo de indecisión y con expresión un tanto culpable.

-Todo está bien- le aseguró el Dios sonriéndole de manera reconfortante- ¿De verdad ya no quieres seguir apostando? Algo me dice que tendrías suerte en la siguiente ronda de la ruleta- le sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Sí?- le respondió la joven devolviéndole la sonrisa- Pues en ese caso me parece que el 19 rojo podría ser nuestro número de la suerte- agregó con expresión divertida.

Apolo rió de buena gana ante la expresión de la chica y, tomándola de la mano, la condujo de vuelta hacia la ruleta para seguir pasando el rato. (NA: Por si alguien no lo sabe, en _"Tiempos de… ¿Paz?" _se aclara que Gala, al igual que su divino y sexy novio, posee el don de la profecía por ser la reencarnación de la princesa troyana Cassandra. Bien sufridos estos niños con su _don_, ¿verdad? n_nU)

Ejem, pero bueno, como bien recordarán, los jóvenes y bellísimos Dioses del Olimpo no eran los únicos que tenían muchos planes por realizar en Las Vegas (NA: Y desgraciadamente no hablamos precisamente de sus proyectos de búsqueda del guerrero de Pechda Gamma u_u). Así, en otra parte del casino, más específicamente ante una mesa de craps, algunos de los chicos de oro observaban cómo otro de sus compañeros de armas agitaba los dados en sus manos a la vez que le rezaba hasta a las deidades con las que su señora se había enfrentado pidiendo un buen resultado.

-Vamos, pequeños, necesito un 7, denme un 7- les decía el escorpión dorado a los dados como si estos pudieran entenderlo.

El santo de Escorpio arrojó los dados sobre la mesa y estos rebotaron un par de veces sobre la superficie hasta que finalmente se detuvieron mostrando en conjunto un 3.

-¡Aahh, no es posible!- se lamentó el bicho abatido.

-_Ojos cruzados_- declaró MM viendo el resultado- Ni modo, alacrán, ahí van tus últimos ahorros-

-Yo te dije que ya habías apostado suficiente- le dijo Camus a su amigo con su actitud tan imperturbable como siempre, consiguiendo que el griego volteara a verlo con malos ojos.

-Algunos no entienden la suerte no les sonríe a todos de la misma manera- comentó con voz burlona un hombre de cabellos blanquecinos, vestido elegantemente, que había estado también apostando a los dados, pero con resultados bastante más favorables que el guardián de la octava casa.

-A usted nadie la habló- le dijo Milo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Los malos perdedores son siempre taaan patéticos- murmuró el aludido con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el griego lo oyera.

-¡¿Cómo dijo?!- bramó el escorpión más que molesto.

-Calma, bicho, no le hagas caso a este imbécil- intentó tranquilizarlo Aioria preparándose para sujetar a su amigo en caso de ser necesario.

-No te metas, gato- le advirtió el de Escorpio a su camarada al notar sus intenciones- Y usted, viejo, si se cree tan afortunado, entonces no tendrá reparos en probar su suerte en un algo más interesante que un simple juego de dados- le dijo al otro sonriendo confiadamente.

-¿De qué estamos hablando?- interrogó el aludido no muy convencido.

-De una verdadera prueba no sólo de suerte, sino de verdadera astucia, habilidad e ingenio… una partida de póquer- declaró finalmente con un rostro que mostraba total seriedad, consiguiendo que grandes gotas aparecieran en las cabezas de sus compañeros.

-Milo, no creo que eso sea buena idea- comentó Camus con un suspiro.

-Además de que ya no tienes ni un centavo- le recordó MM.

-¡Ja! ¿Y eso quién lo dice?- protestó el griego con una gran sonrisa- Todavía tengo una reserva especial y con ella me basta para recuperar todo lo que he perdido hasta ahora- declaró convencido.

-¿Qué reserva especial?- le preguntó el santo de Acuario sin comprender- Ya te acabaste todo el efectivo que tenías y yo congelé tu cuenta del Banco Nacional de Grecia para evitar que perdieras hasta el techo bajo el que vives-

-Ya sabía que habías hecho eso, por ello tuve que empeñar algunas cosas para conseguir más efectivo- se explicó el escorpión dorado de lo más despreocupado.

-¿Y qué empeñaste?- quiso saber Aioria con un mal presentimiento, pero el santo de Escorpio se limitó a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Milo, dime que no empeñaste una parte de tu armadura… de nuevo!- pidió Camus perdiendo por unos instantes su indiferente frialdad de siempre.

-Claro que no, Camus. Yo sería incapaz de volver a hacer eso… con _mi_ armadura- contestó el bicho sonriendo con más ganas.

-¡¡Milo!!- gritaron los otros 3 viéndolo con muy malas caras y bastante tentados de llamar a sus sagradas vestimentas sólo para confirmar que siguieran completas.

-¡Oh, no hagan tanto drama! Ni siquiera me acerqué a sus armaduras y nadie echará de menos lo que tomé prestado- exclamó el escorpión sin inmutarse, luego de lo cual volteó a ver al hombre de la cabellera blanca- Entonces, ¿qué dice?- le preguntó viéndolo con mirada desafiante- ¿Acepta el reto o sólo es un bocón cobarde?-

-Ya veremos quién es el bocón- se limitó a responder el hombre con una sonrisa presuntuosa- Vamos ahora mismo a una mesa de póker y más le vale poder hacer una apuesta que valga la pena- le dijo al griego sin cambiar su expresión y dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde había dicho, al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos, consiguiendo que algunos hombres de traje y gafas oscuras se movieran de inmediato siguiendo sus pasos, entre los cuales se encontraba un joven descomunalmente alto y de largos cabellos claros… al que los golden boys no notaron puesto que estaban muy centrados intentando disuadir al bicho de la _brillante_ idea que acababa de metérsele a la cabeza (NA: Aunque lo hubieran visto probablemente ya hasta se les había olvidado a qué iban u_u)

-¡¿Estás loco o en qué demonios piensas, araña con cola?!- le dijo Aioria a su compatriota bastante exaltado- ¿No has perdido suficiente por esta noche?-

-Tranquilízate, gato, no voy a perder- intentó calmarlo el escorpión dorado despreocupadamente.

-No creo que todas las trampas que haces siempre en el Santuario te sirvan mucho en este lugar, alacrán- comentó MM viendo seriamente a su compañero.

-Oh, ustedes confíen en mí, ya verán que mi suerte está por cambiar- declaró el bicho muy seguro de sí mismo y ya presto a seguir los pasos de su contendiente ante las miradas perturbadas de sus amigos.

-Esto no puede terminar bien- suspiró Aioria comenzando a caminar tras su compatriota.

-Nop, definitivamente ese alacrán debe haber perdido sus últimas neuronas durante el vuelo de venida- opinó MM a la vez que sacaba una pequeñísima y moderna cámara de video, misma que de inmediato enfocó en el santo de Escorpio mientras seguía sus pasos, aunque se detuvo al ver que cierto francés no los seguía- ¿Qué pasa, hielito? ¿No quieres ver cómo tu amigo del alma acaba en banca rota?- le preguntó enfocándolo con la cámara.

-Apaga esa cosa- se limitó a contestarle el galo de mala gana y comenzando a caminar con los demás, aunque no por ello pudo sacar de su mente una idea que estaba atormentándolo sin remedio- _¿Qué rayos pudo haber empeñado Milo para conseguir más dinero?_-

Pero en lo que esto ocurría en Las Vegas, del otro lado del Atlántico, en cierto Santuario que todos conocemos, otro santo ateniense recién llegaba a su casa, pese a que faltaba poco para que un nuevo amanecer llegara a Grecia.

-¡Qué lindo es tomarse una copa en compañía de un viejo amigo!- exclamó el santo de Libra feliz de la vida y con el rostro ligeramente rubicundo- ¡Ah! Shion de verdad necesitaba des estresarse un poco, ¡¿y pues para qué si no estamos los amigos?!- se dijo a sí mismo apenas aguantándose la risa al recordar el _buen humor_ con el que había dejado a su antiguo camarada en sus aposentos luego de las botellas de whisky, ron y coñac que se habían terminado juntos mientras recordaban viejos tiempos.

Y así, el hasta hace no mucho _antiguo_ maestro de Libra pasó tarareando una canción rumbo a su dormitorio sin siquiera voltear hacia su armadura dorada, por lo que no notó que las barras que usualmente sostenían los escudos que hacían las veces de los platos de la balanza habían sido reemplazadas por un palo de escoba que alguien había pintado de color dorado (NA: Y la verdad es que si seguía como iba lo más probable es que no lo notara muy pronto que digamos XD)

Ejem, pero bueno, regresando a lo que ocurría en América, el casino del hotel Bellagio no era el único lugar en el que los guerreros de la Diosa de la Sabiduría parecían más que dispuestos a meterse en problemas y de tal modo, en el club nocturno del mismo, otros 4 doraditos trataban de pasar el rato tranquilamente… o al menos esa había sido la intención inicial, misma que terminó cuando ciertos gemelos acabaron interesados en la misma chica, una preciosa pelirroja a la que ambos estaban tratando de impresionar con su plática, que ella escuchaba con total atención, mientras que en otra mesa no muy lejos, Aioros y Shura observaban la escena sin mostrarse demasiado sorprendidos por el comportamiento de los gemelos.

-Típico de ese par ponerse a competir entre ellos hasta por el interés de una joven- comentó el arquero dorado con un suspiro viendo cómo los gemelos llevaban al límite su autocontrol para no comenzar una pelea delante de la pelirroja, aunque parecía evidente que dicho autocontrol ya no podía durar mucho más, pues los chicos de Géminis ya se estaban dedicando unas hermosas miradas asesinas y los dedos de ambos se crispaban como queriendo ahorcar de una vez al otro.

-En menos de 5 minutos se ponen a pelear y la chica se irá sin voltear atrás- opinó Shura tomándose una _Cuba Libre_ despreocupadamente.

-No pienso apostar contigo sobre en cuánto tiempo empiezan a pelear Saga y Kanon- declaró Aioros viendo de reojo y con no muy buena cara al santo de Capricornio al comprender sus intenciones.

-¿Y quién dice que yo iba a querer apostar sobre algo tan obvio?- preguntó el cabrito dorado encogiéndose de hombros y terminándose su bebida de un trago- Yo pensaba apostarte 20 dólares a que no te atrevías a ir por la chica cuando ella se cansara de ver pelear al dúo dinámico- agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Shura!- exclamó el castaño con rostro indignado.

-¿Qué? Kanon, Milo y MM se la viven haciéndome apuestas y como luego no hay nada mejor qué hacer…- se explicó el español con su cara más inocente- Uno se acostumbra a esas mañas, Aioros, no me culpes-

-No si yo no iba a decir nada sobre eso; yo te reclamaba por ser tan tacaño para querer apostar sólo 20 dólares- declaró el griego con una pícara sonrisa que hizo que su amigo se riera de buena gana.

-Eso es todo, compadre. Que sean 40 entonces, pero sólo ganas si la señorita acepta tu compañía- propuso el de Capricornio tendiéndole una mano al castaño.

-Hecho- aceptó el griego estrechando la palma de su amigo con gesto decidido.

-Bueno, pero mejor te vas moviendo, porque por allá las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas entre los gemelos- le advirtió el español señalando hacia la mesa de la pelirroja, donde los mencionados se habían puesto de pie, con Saga remangándose las mangas de su camisa mientras que Kanon se tronaba amenazadoramente los dedos de las manos, todo ante la sorprendida mirada de la joven pelirroja que intentaba en vano calmar a los muchachos.

-Esos dos nunca cambian- suspiró Aioros negando con el rostro, luego de lo cual tomó en sus manos su vaso de _Gin Tonic_ que aún no había probado y se lo bebió de un solo trago- Deséame suerte- le dijo a Shura levantándose de su lugar y encaminándose hacia la pelirroja mientras los gemelos habían comenzado a discutir acaloradamente entre ellos olvidándose de todo lo demás.

-Suerte- le contestó el hispano con total despreocupación y buscando con la mirada a un mesero para pedirle otro trago.

Pero el santo de Sagitario acababa de dejar su mesa cuando otro de sus compañeros de armas que recién llegaba al lugar se le acercó al cabrito dorado.

-Hola, Shura, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?-le preguntó el santo de Tauro a su camarada deteniéndose a su lado con una amigable sonrisa.

-¡Alde! No, claro que no molestas, siéntate- lo invitó el español ofreciéndole una silla- ¿No ibas a uno de los restaurantes del hotel?-

-Estuve en uno un rato, pero pensé que para bajar la comida nada cómo bailar un rato, ¿no crees?- le preguntó sonriente a la vez que veía cómo otros de los concurrentes se desplazaban por la pista de baile del lugar- ¿Y tú qué haces tan sólo? ¿Y Aioros, Saga y Kanon?-

Por respuesta, el santo de Capricornio le señaló una mesa no muy alejada, donde Aioros trataba de convencer a una exaltada pelirroja para que le aceptara una bebida, pero ella parecía un tanto escamada por el modo en el que habían terminado sus anteriores prospectos de compañía, mismos que ahora intentaban estrangularse en el piso del club nocturno a tan sólo unos pasos de ellos.

-Eh… ¿no deberíamos separarlos?- le preguntó Aldebarán a Shura viendo a los gemelos con muchas gotitas en su cabeza.

-Ese par nunca entiende razones- protestó el santo de Capricornio haciendo una mueca- Además, quiero ver si voy a perder mis 40 dólares y si al menos valdrá la pena haberlos apostado para que Aioros pase una buena velada- agregó con voz más baja.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó el torito dorado con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Je, no, nada, nada- contestó el español sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su rostro- Sólo digo que, ya sabes, no es fácil hacer entrar en razón a Saga y Kanon cuando empiezan a pelear por algo-

-Sí, pero si no los separamos nosotros creo que lo harán los guardias del lugar- comentó el brasileño viendo con algo de preocupación cómo los encargados de la seguridad del club comenzaban a moverse alrededor.

-No te preocupes, no creo que pase de que los saquen por revoltosos- opinó el de Capricornio muy quitado de la pena.

-Tú mismo dijiste que no es fácil hacer entrar en razón a esos dos cuando pelean- le recordó Aldebarán viéndolo seriamente- ¿Y si termina cómo cuando fuimos a brindar por el "día del _Buthidae"_ a ese bar en Atenas?-

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo del santo de Capricornio ante la mención de tal evento. Se trataba de una fecha que Milo había inventado como festiva en Grecia (NA: Los bútidos son la familia de escorpiones más extensa que existe XD) y de la cual se había valido para convencer a varios de sus compañeros (NA: Que no más andaban buscando pretextos) para que fueran a tomar un trago. Desafortunadamente el evento había terminado cuando los gemelos habían iniciado una de sus acostumbradas discusiones, en la que terminaron involucrándose Aioros y otros más al intentar calmarlos y todo había concluido con un par de guardias de seguridad del local siendo golpeados accidentalmente en medio de la trifulca y faltando poco para que la policía se los llevara a todos presos (NA: Esas idas a _brindar_ con los amigos a veces no dejan nada bueno n_nU)

-¡¡Hay que separarlos!!- gritó Shura levantándose de un salto y yendo hacia los gemelos junto con el santo de Tauro para intentar apaciguarlos.

Ejem, pero bueno, en lo que alguien intentaba calmar al par de sexys bomboncitos griegos, ¡digo!, a los chicos de Géminis, en otro rincón de aquella ciudad de Nevada conocida como Las Vegas, otros cuantos guerreros se dedicaban cabalmente a cumplir con las órdenes de los Dioses a los que servían (NA: Aunque usted no lo crea n.n), y de este modo, 6 agotados chicos caminaban arrastrando los pies por una sombría y desierta callejuela, ya bastante alejados de la Strip.

-¡Estoy cansado!- se quejó Hyoga con ojitos llorosos.

-¡Muero de hambre!- lo siguió Seiya en estado similar.

-¡¿Podrían dejar de quejarse cada medio minuto?!- los calló Shiryu con expresión frustrada mientras le daba vueltas en sus manos a un arrugado mapa.

-¿Y tú podrías aceptar de una vez que no tienes ni la más remota idea de dónde estamos?- le espetó Isaac viéndolo con muy mala cara.

-¡Claro que sé dónde estamos!- protestó el Dragón procurando lucir sereno- Estamos… estamos…- comenzó a balbucear mientras sus ojos recorrían infructuosamente el mapa que sostenía.

-¿Perdidos?- sugirió Halo con aire resignado.

-¿Extraviados?- lo siguió Shun con un suspiro.

-¡¿Solos y abandonados en un país desconocido, en una callejón infestado de ratas, sin un céntimo en los bolsillos, con los estómagos vacíos y los pies a punto de llenarse de ampollas?!- gimió el cisne de las nieves con expresión dramática.

-¡¡Hyoga!!- le gritaron todos los demás viéndolo con muy malos ojos.

-¿Qué? No está tan lejos de la realidad- protestó el patito siberiano encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo sí tengo dinero- declaró Isaac tranquilamente.

-Y traemos celulares y los números de Saori, la señorita Ann y el señor Apolo- le recordó Shun sonriéndole con algunas gotitas en su frente.

-Y yo podría recorrer la ciudad entera 2 veces antes de que mis pies se llenaran de ampollas- sentenció Seiya inflando el pecho con seguridad.

-Así que sólo estamos perdidos, con los estómagos vacíos y en medio de un callejón infestado por ratas- suspiró el guerrero de Apolo con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

-Ejem, de cualquier forma, será mejor que nos movamos para regresar pronto a la avenida principal; desde ahí será muy fácil encontrar el camino hacia el hotel-

-Ajá- exclamó el general de Kraken fulminando al Dragón con la mirada- ¿Y podrías decirnos hacia dónde queda la Strip, genio?-

-¡Claro que puedo!- declaró el alumno de Dohko seriamente y de nuevo se puso a analizar el mapa- Debemos ir por allá- declaró señalando hacia uno de los lados del callejón por el que caminaban.

-¡Perfecto! Voy por el otro lado- declaró Isaac dándose la vuelta para dirigirse en dirección contraria a la que el santo de bronce le indicaba.

-No te ofendas, Shiryu, pero esto de los mapas no es lo tuyo- le dijo Hyoga a su amigo dándole una palmadita en un hombro y dispuesto a seguir a su otrora compañero de entrenamientos.

-Sí, te orientabas mejor cuando no podías ver- agregó Seiya con una risita nerviosa y siguiendo los pasos de los otros.

-Eto… ¿y si mejor le pidiéramos a alguien que nos ayudara a orientarnos?- propuso Shun tímidamente.

-¿A quién? ¿A las ratas?- le preguntó Isaac siguiendo con su único ojo el recorrido de un enorme roedor a sólo unos pasos de ellos en medio de aquel callejón por lo demás desierto.

-Oigan, ¿y si buscáramos un punto más alto?- sugirió Halo de Jacinto señalando hacia la azotea de los edificios que rodeaban la calle en la que se encontraban- Desde allí podríamos ver sin ninguna dificultad las luces de los hoteles y casinos de la Strip y así sería mucho más fácil orientarnos para volver, ¿no creen?-

Los demás chicos voltearon hacia arriba, luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y finalmente suspiraron profundamente.

-Debimos haber hecho eso desde el principio- suspiró Seiya pensando lo sencillo que para ellos hubiera resultado desplazarse por las azoteas de los edificios sin llamar demasiado la atención y sin riesgo de perder de vista las luces de la avenida principal, además de lo mucho que les hubiera ayudado en su búsqueda el tener una visión desde un punto más elevado.

-Ya ni llorar es bueno- suspiró Hyoga tallándose las sienes con rostro cansado- Sólo apresurémonos para volver al hotel, cenemos algo y vayamos a dormir que ya mañana bien podremos seguir buscando a Thor-

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por el Cisne y, tras reunir algo de su cosmos para impulsarse, los 6 subieron ágilmente por las paredes de los edificios que los rodeaban, apoyándose desde en los botes de basura que se encontraban en el suelo hasta en las oxidadas escaleras de una descuidada salida de emergencia.

Una vez arriba, tal y como lo hubiera sugerido el más joven de las _"lucecitas"_, digo, de los guerreros de Apolo, prácticamente saltó a la vista el camino que debían seguir para poder volver a la Strip, así que los jóvenes se dispusieron a regresar a su hotel para relajarse luego de su infructuosa búsqueda y comenzaron a desplazarse ágilmente por los techos cercanos. Sin embargo, y para desgracia de los pobres chicos, el gusto apenas y les duró un par de minutos, pues de pronto, al momento en que Seiya, que iba al frente de los demás, cayó sobre una de las azoteas, ésta se vino abajo con todo y Pegaso, quien en un intento de detener su caída apenas y alcanzó a pescarse de los tobillos de Shun y Halo, que saltaban justo atrás suyo, de modo que terminó arrastrándolos con él. ¡Pero eso no fue todo! Oh, claro que no, pues Shun alcanzó a pescar la muñeca de Hyoga al sentir que perdía el equilibrio, mientras que el guerrero del Dios oracular hizo lo mismo con el general de Poseidón, quienes a su vez intentaron sostenerse agarrándose de los hombros de Shiryu. ¿El resultado? Que los 6 pobres chicos terminaron azotando contra el suelo de un oscuro y ruinoso departamento, sobre los escombros del que minutos antes hubiera sido un techo aparentemente firme.

-¡Este no es nuestro día!- lloriqueó Hyoga tirado entre los escombros con los demás y viendo pequeños cisnes volando en círculos alrededor de su cabeza.

-Creo que me rompí algo- gimió Isaac con lágrimas en el ojo.

-¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!- se lamentó el Dragón ahora con un buen chichón en la cabeza producto del bendito trancazo que acababan de darse.

-Muchachos… si no es mucho pedir… ¿podrían quitársenos de encima?- pidió Shun con voz ahogada, tirado debajo de los otros 3 junto con el guerrero de Apolo quien parecía que no podía respirar por el peso que estaba soportando encima.

Los santos de bronce y el general marino se pararon de un brinco y ayudaron a los otros dos a levantarse, sólo para descubrir entonces que bajo ellos se encontraba alguien más.

-¡¡Seiya!!- exclamaron todos viendo al pobre Pegaso que había quedado casi aplanado luego de que todos le hubieran caído encima.

-Seiya, amigo, ¿puedes oírme?- le preguntó el santo de Andrómeda más que preocupado a la vez que lo sacudía ligeramente para intentar despertarlo.

-Puedo ver mi constelación- balbuceó el ponny alado torpemente y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras veía muchas estrellitas dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

-Y ahí van otras cuantas neuronas a la suma de todas las que ha perdido con tanto golpe que se ha dado en su corta vida- suspiró Hyoga negando con el rostro para luego aclararse un poco la garganta y…- ¡Seiya, alguien quiere secuestrar a Saori otra vez!- gritó con un fingido tono angustiado.

-¡¡Saori!!- gritó el Pegaso parándose de un brinco y adoptando de inmediato una pose de héroe barato- ¡Yo te salvará, Athena! ¡Haré brillar mi cosmos hasta el infinito y…!-

-¡Ya párale!- lo calmó el Cisne dándole un coscorrón- Saori está bien… supongo. Yo solamente quería que despertaras de una buena vez-

-¡Qué cruel, Hyoga!- protestó el borrico alado tallándose el chichón que le había salido donde su amigo lo hubiera golpeado- Con eso no se juega-

-Eh… ¿y si mejor salimos de aquí y seguimos nuestro camino?- sugirió Shun.

-Sí, lo mejor será salir de aquí cuanto antes- declaró Shiryu notándose bastante inquieto luego de haber recorrido con la mirada el lugar en el que estaban.

-¿Por qué la repentina ansiedad?- le preguntó Isaac confundido.

Por respuesta, el Dragón señaló con el dedo un rincón de la habitación en la que habían caído, el cual estaba completamente ocupado por un montón de pequeños paquetitos, consistentes en cientos de bolsitas de plástico que contenían un peculiar polvito blanco.

-¡Ah! Caímos en el hogar de unos comerciantes de talco- exclamó el Pegaso al ver tales paquetes.

-Eh… yo no estoy tan seguro de que eso sea talco- balbuceó Hyoga sonriendo con muchas gotitas en el rostro.

-¡Vámonos de aquí a la de ya!- ordenó Shiryu presto para emprender la retirada y todos lo imitaron de inmediato.

Desafortunadamente, los jóvenes no pudieron dar ni dos pasos antes de que una luz cegadora proveniente de un helicóptero, que sabrán las deidades cómo le hizo para llegar tan deprisa, los alumbró por completo a través del hueco que le habían hecho al techo del edificio y, al mismo tiempo, una voz varonil proveniente de un altavoz resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡FBI, los tenemos rodeados! ¡No intenten nada y entréguense por la buenas! ¡No tienen vía de escape!-

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- gimieron los muchachos angustiados.

-Esto no va a terminar bien- lloriqueó el santo del Dragón mientras numerosos policías armados entraban al lugar apuntándolos con sus pistolas.

Pero bueno, dejando por un momento a los chicos de bronce y compañía y todos los líos en los que los meto (NA: Soy mala XD), muy, muy lejos de Las Vegas, en un hermoso lugar de ensueño, un joven de cabellos de un tono rubio rojizo y unos peculiares ojos de color rojizo también caminaba tranquilamente en medio de unos bellísimos y apacibles jardines.

Antiguos caminos de piedra se presentaban a su paso en medio de un bosquecillo verde, con numerosos árboles de cerezo por doquier desde los que caían pétalos que alfombraban todo el lugar. Era un sitio en el que reinaba un aire de paz y armonía y varios templos podían irse encontrando ubicados en diversos puntos.

Aquél chico había estado vagando sin rumbo por allí todo el día. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar ni por qué se encontraba ahí, pero la zona no le resultaba para nada desagradable y al contrario, encontraba bastante relajante caminar por esos territorios que parecían cargados de un antiguo y solemne legado.

Y el joven seguía metido en sus propias ideas mientras caminaba sin prisa por una de las tantas vías que recorrían el terreno, cuando una hermosa música hizo que se detuviera de golpe, sin poder evitar sentir una profunda emoción sin que lograra entender siquiera a qué se debía. Pero sin detenerse a pensarlo más, él se dirigió de inmediato hacia el lugar en el que la melodía se originaba y no tardó en llegar a uno de los múltiples templos del lugar, donde, afuera, a la sombra de un cerezo, se encontraba una bonita chica de largo cabello lacio y negro y ojos del mismo color, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo ante un peculiar instrumento musical de casi 2 metros de largo que contaba con 13 cuerdas a las que la joven les estaba arrancando con verdadera destreza la bella tonada que inundaba el ambiente.

-Hola- saludó la pelinegra al muchacho al verlo tan centrado en su música, haciendo una breve pausa a la vez que le dirigía una agradable sonrisa.

-Ho… hola- le devolvió el saludo con timidez el joven con una débil sonrisa- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó señalando el instrumento.

-Un koto- le respondió la joven viendo con cariño el objeto aludido.

-Suena muy bien- comentó el chico sin atreverse a ver a la joven a los ojos y con la mirada fija en el instrumento- Tocas muy bonito- agregó dirigiéndole una fugaz y tímida mirada.

-Gracias- contestó la muchacha con una radiante sonrisa- ¿Quieres intentarlo?- le ofreció a su interlocutor señalándole las cuerdas del koto.

-¿Podría?- balbuceó el chico sintiéndose verdaderamente emocionado por esa sencilla invitación al mismo tiempo que experimentaba en las puntas de sus dedos una curiosa ansiedad por llevarlos hacia las cuerdas.

Por respuesta, la joven se quitó de la mano derecha 3 púas montadas en dedales y se los arrojó suavemente al otro.

-Tocas con estas en una mano y con la otra mueves los puentes- le explicó señalándole unas piezas sobre las cuerdas.

El chico se colocó las púas y se sentó al lado de la joven frente al instrumento, aunque sin poder reprimir una mirada de reojo a su acompañante que se limitó a sonreírle de nuevo, lo que hizo que un ligero rubor apareciera en las blancas mejillas del muchacho. Pero anteponiendo su deseo de tocar algo, respiró profundamente y, tras probar el sonido que cada cuerda producía al ajustar los puentes sobre ellas, centró todos sus pensamientos en el instrumento ante él, dejando que la inspiración llegara mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el koto, dándole forma a una bellísima melodía.

-Increíble- susurró la joven pelinegra emocionándose por completo con la interpretación de su singular visitante- ¿Ya habías tocado antes el koto?-

-Nunca- contestó él sin poder evitar sonreír y aún acariciando suavemente las cuerdas para que la música no cesara por completo.

-¡Vaya! Entonces tienes alma de músico- comentó la chica sonriéndole con entusiasmo.

-No sé de qué tengo alma- le contestó el muchacho volviendo a centrar toda su atención en el instrumento- Pero de verdad que esto me gusta- agregó continuando con su melodía.

---

**Y es así que llegamos al final de este capítulo demorado n.n ¿Acabará el **_**Bellagio**_** en quiebra luego de ser visitado por dos jóvenes y **_**afortunados**_** Dioses? ¿Cambiará la suerte de Milo o será que el bicho termine necesitando huir cuando cierto santo de Libra descubra que algo le falta a su armadura? ¿Escaparán Seiya y compañía del FBI? ¿Podría alguno de los Golden Boys decirme cuándo es el **_**"día del Buthidae"**_**? Puede ser una buena excusa para no ir a clases XD Y si es por ir a brindar con ellos, ¡¡aún mejor!! n.n**

**Ejem, en fin, de verdad espero que este capítulo haya resultado de su agrado y ojalá dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinión. ¡Ah! Y no se preocupen, el capítulo 8 ya va como a la mitad, por lo que confío no tardar demasiado en subirlo, así que, ¡hasta pronto! n_n**


	8. ¡Vivas Las Vegas!

**¡Hola nuevamente! Bien… ¿alguna vez han escuchado ese dicho de que el hombre propone y los Dioses disponen? n_nU Perdonen, sé que había dicho que no volvería a tardar tanto con esta actualización, pero es que no pude subirla antes T.T De nuevo les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, ojalá que al menos luego de leer el capítulo no piensen que la espera fue en vano n_nU**

**Pero bueno, ****Akane Kido****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****UchihaDiana****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****Kisame Hoshigaki****, ****Jossif-kun****, ****sol angel dpl****, ****devilhangel****: ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! non Me alegra que sigan disfrutando la historia y de nuevo perdonen tanta tardanza n_nU**

**Creo que otra vez me emocioné mientras escribía, así que espero el capítulo no les resulte cansado por la extensión n_nU Ojalá disfruten la lectura n_n**

**8. ¡VIVA LAS VEGAS!**

**Las Vegas, Nevada, EUA**

¡Ah, Las Vegas! Magnífica ciudad americana en la que muchos buscan su suerte y otros tantos disfrutan de sus inacabables distracciones. No por nada conocida como la _Capital Mundial del Entretenimiento_, quienes la visitan sin duda nunca podrán olvidarla… Bueno, al menos era seguro que ciertos guerreros NUNCA se iban a olvidar de la noche que pasaron allí, ya que mientras que los casinos, antros y centros de espectáculos estaban repletos de público esa noche, unos desdichados chicos se encontraban _visitando_ una parada mucho menos deseada… la jefatura de policía de la ciudad.

Así, 6 pobres muchachos estaban detenidos en una celda del lugar, lamentándose su mala suerte y tratando de probar su inocencia, cosa que no era precisamente sencilla, ya que decir que habían llegado a la guarida de unos narcotraficantes porque habían caído por uno de los techos sobre los que iban saltando, pues… no era que digamos la mejor de las coartadas, ¿verdad?

De cualquier forma, los jóvenes guerreros habían intentado todo para hacerse escuchar o al menos para hacer valer sus derechos, ya saben, un abogado, una llamada y todo eso, pero ya que su culpabilidad les parecía más que probada a los policías, pues no les estaban poniendo las cosas sencillas, por lo que después de un buen rato de infructuosas discusiones, el único que seguía insistiendo era Shiryu, mientras que los demás ya se encontraban despaturrados en distintos puntos de la celda pensando en soluciones un poquito menos… ortodoxas.

-¿Y si congelamos un ratito a los guardias y nos vamos antes de que se recuperen?- sugirió Hyoga sentado en un rincón de la celda.

-No debemos usar nuestros cosmos contra personas normales- le recordó Shun con un suspiro, sentado abrazando sus piernas en un pequeño camastro justo enfrente del cisne.

-Entonces derribemos una pared y escapamos antes de que sepan qué sucedió- propuso Isaac al lado del patito de las nieves.

-Nos convertiríamos en prófugos y eso pondría furiosa a Saori- declaró Seiya también sentado en el camastro al lado de Andrómeda- Nos dejó bien en claro que no debíamos llamar demasiado la atención-

-¡Pero somos inocentes de lo que nos acusan!- se quejó el cisne siberiano- Y de todas formas… Saori no se pondrá precisamente feliz cuando sepa en dónde estamos- agregó con muchas gotitas en su cabeza.

-¡El señor Apolo va a castigarme de por vida por esto!- lloriqueó Halo hecho un ovillo al lado del borrico alado, ¡digo!, del Pegaso.

-A mi hermano tampoco va a hacerle gracia- se lamentó Shun abatido.

-Ay, es cierto, y ese condenado pollo a las brazas terminará viendo la forma de culparnos a nosotros por todo- gimió Hyoga desolado.

-Eh… quizás no le tome tanta importancia- sugirió en eso Shiryu, quien hasta entonces había permanecido de pie junto a los barrotes intentando hacerse escuchar por los guardias, pero que en ese momento sólo veía con muchas gotitas en su cabeza hacia afuera, de donde se escuchaba acercándose un verdadero alboroto.

Los demás chicos se pararon de un brinco de donde estaban y se apresuraron a acercarse a los barrotes para ver lo que pasaba fuera de la celda, de modo que todos se quedaron con enormes gototas en sus cabecitas cuando vieron que por el pasillo de acceso se acercaban numerosos policías armados custodiando a un singular grupo de jóvenes que ellos conocían perfectamente.

-Les digo que yo no quería romper esa mesa de craps- protestaba con energía cierto general marino de cabellos rosas- ¡¡Pero me arrojaron sobre ella!! ¡¡Eso no fue mi culpa, sino de ese imbécil!!- agregó señalando a otro de los chicos que llevaban detenidos.

-¡¡¿Mi culpa?!!- rugió el aludido, que no era otro que cierto pollo flameado, ¡digo!, fénix, quien vio al general de Scylla con mirada asesina- ¡¡Me cambiaste los dados por unos arreglados para que perdiera siempre!!-

-¡¡Yo no hice eso!!- protestó Eo devolviéndole la mirada- ¡Por si no te diste cuenta, tarado, yo tampoco pude ganar en ni una sola de las tiradas!- agregó molesto y, tras reflexionar lo que acababa de decir, volteó a ver con ojos bien abiertos a otro de los detenidos que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bian al sentir sobre él tanto la mirada de su colega como la del Fénix.

-Tú sí que ganaste más de una de las tiradas- le dijo Eo viéndolo con muy malos ojos.

-¿Me creen capaz de hacer algo tan ruin y mezquino como usar unos dados trucados para ganarles en unos simples juegos de azar?- les preguntó indignado el general de Hipocampo al comprender por qué lo veían tan mal.

-¡Sí!- le contestaron los otros 2 fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡¡Yo no soy un vulgar tramposo!!- se quejó el canadiense- Además, de haber estado haciendo trampa, hubiera hecho apuestas mucho mayores- les aseguró de lo más despreocupado.

-Eso es cierto- reconoció el general de Scylla con rostro pensativo.

-¡¡A callar!!- los silenció el jefe la policía que también iba entre quienes los escoltaban- No quiero seguir escuchando sus protestas; perturbaron el orden público creando un verdadero caos en uno de los casinos de la ciudad, además de que entraron al lugar con identificaciones falsas, así que tienen que rendirle muchas cuentas a la justicia -

-Eh… disculpe, señor policía- se atrevió a intervenir en eso uno más de los detenidos, que no era otro que Yannis, uno de los guerreros de Apolo- Entiendo que sólo quiera cumplir con su trabajo, ¡¿pero nosotros qué tenemos que ver en esto?!- gimió señalándose a sí mismo y a Orestes, quien caminaba a su lado.

-Varios testigos dijeron que ustedes también venían con estos otros revoltosos y que de igual manera terminando interviniendo en la pelea que empezaron- le aclaró otro de los agentes viéndolo seriamente.

-¡¡Pero fue en defensa propia!!- chilló Orestes abatido- Esos dos empezaron a discutir debido a lo mal que les estaba yendo en el juego- comenzó a explicar señalando a Ikki y Eo, quienes sólo le dirigieron unas hermosas miradas asesinas- Luego la discusión se tornó más violenta hasta llegar a los golpes, donde ese otro dizque quiso detenerlos, pero terminó uniéndose también al alboroto- prosiguió señalando a Bian, quien sólo resopló molesto- Y la cosa se fue poniendo peor hasta que terminaron rompiendo la mesa de craps y poniendo de cabeza el casino en medio de su riña-

-Es verdad- corroboró Yannis- Hasta noquearon al crupier al golpearlo dizque sin querer cuando él intentó tranquilizarlos. No es de extrañar que más de la mitad de los allí presentes hubieran terminado yéndoseles encima y de paso se fueron también sobre nosotros sólo por estar cerca, así que tuvimos que defendernos, ¡pero esos salvajes fueron los que provocaron todo!- insistió señalando a los generales y al fénix.

-¡Me importa un comino quién haya empezado todo!- gritó el jefe más que furioso- TODOS ustedes perturbaron el orden público y causaron daños en propiedad privada, por lo que pueden estar seguros de que al menos esta noche, ¡¡de aquí no salen!! Suficiente tengo con los narcotraficantes que el FBI trajo para custodiarlos en lo que terminan averiguaciones, así que no me voy a estar calentando de más la cabeza por culpa de unos revoltosos-

-Pero…- intentaron defenderse los 5 chicos.

-¡¡PERO NADA!!- rugió el policía con una expresión que de verdad daba miedo, consiguiendo que los muchachos se quedaran calladitos, calladitos y que sus agentes lo vieran con muchas gotitas en sus nucas.

De cualquier forma, los jóvenes ya no tuvieron tiempo para intentar justificarse, puesto que para ese momento ya habían llegado hasta el área donde estaban las celdas y fue entonces que los recién llegados abrieron los ojos con verdadera sorpresa al ver allí a los otros detenidos, mismos que simplemente se les quedaron viendo con algunas gotas en sus cabezas.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntó Ikki a sus amigos luego de un incómodo silencio, sólo perturbado por el tintineo de las llaves del jefe de policía mientras él abría una celda contigua para encerrar a los revoltosos.

-Como que la señorita Ann notará que algo le falta cuando los Dioses quieran reunirnos de nuevo, ¿verdad?- murmuró Eo con una gran gota en su cabeza dirigiendo su vista de Bian a Isaac y viceversa.

-Ya es oficial, es el señor Apolo va a matarnos- suspiró Orestes apesadumbrado, consiguiendo que sus compañeros bajaran las cabezas abatidos.

-¿Conocen a estos narcotraficantes?- les preguntó el jefe de policía a los nuevos detenidos, viéndolos arqueando una ceja al notar la forma en que se veían y con bastante interés en la mirada.

-¡¿Narcotraficantes?!- exclamaron los aludidos con los ojos como platos.

-Larga historia- suspiraron los fantásticos de bronce y compañía.

-Entonces se conocen- se contestó el jefe a sí mismo con un singular brillo en la mirada que no les dio muy buena espina a ninguno de los guerreros…

Un par de minutos después, todos los policías se habían retirado, dejando las cosas aún más complicadas de lo que estaban, aunque no lo crean posible, pues habían terminado agregando a las culpas de los recién encarcelados la sospecha de ser cómplices de los _"narcotraficantes"_.

-¡¡Esto es un malentendido!!- lloriqueaba Orestes colgado de los barrotes de su celda- ¡¡Nosotros no hicimos nada malo ni somos cómplices de nadie!! ¡¡Ni siquiera los conozco!!- gimió desolado.

-¡Oye!- protestó Halo viéndolo resentido.

-¡¡Sáquenme de aquí!! ¡¡Soy inocente!!- gritaba Eo al lado del peliverde.

-¡¡Quiero a mi abogado!! ¡¡Tengo derecho a llamar a mi abogado!!- protestaba Bian junto a su compañero dándose de topes en la cabeza contra los barrotes.

-¿Tienes un abogado?- le preguntó Isaac arqueando una ceja.

-… pues no, pero… ¡¡Tengo derecho a hacer una llamada!!- siguió protestando el general de Hipocampo.

-Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, los guardias no les harán caso, están convencidos de nuestra culpabilidad y no quieren escuchar razones ni prestarnos atención- les dijo Shiryu entre suspiros.

-¿Y pueden decirme cómo demonios terminaron acusados de narcotráfico?- les preguntó Ikki fulminándolos con la mirada.

-¡Fue un malentendido!- exclamó Hyoga- Pero si quieres que alguien cuente una historia interesante podrías explicarnos cómo es que ustedes terminaron acusados de perturbar el orden público y causar daño en propiedad privada- agregó viéndolo mordazmente.

-¡La culpa de todo la tuvo este bruto que empezó a buscar pelea!- declaró Eo señalando a Ikki.

-¡¡Ustedes estaban haciendo trampa!!- rezongó el pollo flameado más que furioso.

-¡No es cierto!- protestaron Eo y Bian con caras indignadas.

-¡Que sí! Si hasta parecía que se movían por voluntad propia- insistió el fénix.

-¡Que no, que no, que no, que no, que no!-

-¡Que sí, que sí, que sí, que sí, que sí!-

Y mientras ellos 3 seguían con su… ejem, _madura_ discusión, los demás simplemente se les quedaron viendo con grandes gotas en sus cabezas hasta que…

-¡¡Sáquenme de aquí!!- siguió lloriqueando Orestes volviendo a colgarse de los barrotes de la celda.

-¿Siempre son así de… _brillantes_ para las discusiones tus amigos?- le preguntó Hyoga a Isaac viendo aún con una gotota sobre su cabeza cómo los generales y el fénix seguían alegando.

-Mmm… sí- contestó el general de Kraken tras pensarlo menos de un segundo- ¿Siempre es así de salvaje ese pollo flameado?-

-¡Nah!- respondió el cisne de inmediato- Hoy está calmado, si no, ya le habría prendido fuego a la celda-

-Al menos tus amigos son tranquilos- le dijo Shun a Halo dedicándole una sonrisa para intentar animarlo un poco.

-¡Ja! Sí, sobre todo cuando Orestes aprovecha sus habilidades hipnóticas sobre ti o cuando Yannis ocupa su telequinesis para jugarnos bromas a los demás- respondió el guerrero de Jacinto con un leve toque de sarcasmo en la voz.

Y ante aquellas palabras, como por arte de magia, la discusión de Ikki y los dos generales cesó de inmediato a la vez que los 3 volteaban a ver con bastante interés al joven castaño.

-¿Telequinesis?- le preguntaron al mismo tiempo empezando a sospechar algo y dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada de soslayo a cierto rubio con el que compartían celda, mismo que de pronto había palidecido drásticamente y en cuya cabeza acababan de aparecer muchísimas gotitas.

-Los dados se movían como si tuvieran vida propia para caer en un valor que siempre me hacía perder- le dijo Ikki al guerrero de Apolo tronándose amenazadoramente los dedos de las manos.

-Como si no tuviera algo mejor qué hacer en lugar de ocupar mis habilidades con los 3 chiflados- se defendió Yannis pegando la espalda a la pared de la celda.

-Te molestaste porque se burlaron diciéndonos _"lucecitas"_- le recordó Halo viéndolo fijamente- La última vez que Cipariso te hizo enojar, terminaste provocando un malentendido con tu telequinesis para que Admeto le dejara un ojo morado-

-¡¡Y tú vas a terminar sin dientes si no cierras la boca, Halo chismoso!!- protestó el rubio viendo con mirada asesina a su compañero. (NA: No, si con amigos como esos… ¬¬)

-No sé tú, pero yo necesito algo con que desahogarme un poco- le dijo Eo a Bian también tronándose amenazadoramente los dedos de las manos y con la vista fija en el ojiambar.

-Siempre es bueno poder sacar algo de presión en situaciones como esta- asintió el canadiense imitando a su amigo.

Y así, dos generales y un iracundo fénix, los 3 rodeados de unas agresivas auras negras, rodearon viendo con muy cara al guerrero de Apolo, quien por supuesto no pensaba aguantar solo lo que se avecinaba.

-¡¡Fue idea de Orestes!!- gritó señalando al peliverde, quien seguía pegado a los barrotes y quien maldijo por lo bajo al ver que no se salvaría de esa. (NA: Por algo dicen que cuando todo sale mal, mejor le echas la culpa a otro XD)

-Esto será divertido- declaró Ikki con una perversa sonrisa en el rostro que consiguió que los dos guerreros del gemelo divino tragaran con dificultad.

Y bueno, como podrán entender, pronto empezó a librarse una verdadera pelea campal en la celda contigua a donde se encontraban los cuatro fantásticos de bronce y compañía, quienes se limitaban a ver cómo los 5 chicos intercambiaban golpes, patadas, ¡y hasta mordidas!, culpándose los unos a los otros por estar ahora presos.

-Deberíamos detenerlos- sugirió Shun viendo preocupado la escena.

-¡Pero si es lo más interesante que hemos podido ver esta noche!- protestaron Seiya, Hyoga, Isaac y Halo con rostros abatidos y ya sentaditos en el piso, cerca de los barrotes que separaban su celda de la de los otros para poder seguir mejor la acción con sus ojos.

-Déjalos que se desahoguen un rato- sugirió Shiryu recargándose en la pared de su celda- De cualquier forma dudo que te hagan caso por ahora- agregó también centrando su atención en la pelea sin mayores preocupaciones.

Así que la pelea entre los recién llegados continuó un rato más sin que nadie hiciera algo por evitarlo y con sus observadores lamentándose por no tener palomitas para pasar mejor el rato, y tan centrados estaban en todo ese alboroto, que ninguno notó que un grupo de policías volvía a ingresar al área de las celdas acompañando a otros nuevos detenidos hasta que todos estos estuvieron prácticamente enfrente de ellos.

-¡¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?!!- rugió el jefe de policía casi echando fuego con la mirada al ver a sus detenidos peleando.

Y por supuesto que con semejantes gritos, los chicos se detuvieron de inmediato, congelándose en medio de lo que hacían, por lo que se podía ver a Eo ahorcando por detrás a Bian, por estar bajo los efectos del control mental de Orestes, según aseguró el general de Scylla, mientras que el canadiense intentaba soltarse de su agarre, pero eso sí, sin quitarse de encima del guerrero de Erinias, a quien tenía de cara contra el suelo; y a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, Ikki sujetaba a Yannis por el cuello de su camisa más que dispuesto a darle un buen golpe en el rostro, mientras el rubio forcejeaba con una mano para quitárselo de encima a la vez que con su mano libre parecía estar dirigiendo el movimiento de un camastro de la celda, mismo que se encontraba como a un metro del suelo y dirigiéndose justo hacia el Fénix… aunque no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en caer pesadamente al notar las desorbitadas miradas con que los policías se habían quedado viendo la escena, mientras los muchachos se apresuraban en poner las expresiones más inocentes que tenían.

-¿Ese camastro estaba flotando?- preguntó el jefe de policía como temiendo haber enloquecido.

-¿Flotando? ¿Cómo va a flotar una cosa como ésta?- comentó Orestes ya de pie y sonriendo nerviosamente con muchas gotitas en su cabeza a la vez que pateaba ligeramente el objeto aludido- Debemos haberlo movido durante nuestro… ajuste de opiniones, ¿o es que de verdad alguien vio que flotara?- preguntó volteando a ver a todos los presentes como si estuviera exponiendo lo más descabellado del mundo.

Sus compañeros de celda y los de la celda vecina se apresuraron a negar rápidamente la interrogante, pero los policías no parecían estar muy seguros de su respuesta y aún se veían bastante confundidos cuando un suave carraspeo a sus espaldas hizo que la atención de todos quedara centrada en los últimos detenidos que acababan de llegar… y cabe decir que todos los muchachos presos no pudieron menos que verlos con enormes gotas en sus cabezas al notar de quiénes se trataba.

-Creo que han tenido una noche bastante agitada- les dijo amablemente un apuesto griego peliazul a los policías- Deberían descansar un poco-

-O bien deberían bajarle a lo que toman- murmuró otro hombre idéntico al que acababa de hablar (NA: ¿Ya saben de quiénes hablo? XD)

Saga le dio un fuerte codazo a su hermano en el estómago por el comentario que hasta hizo que el menor de los gemelos se doblara de dolor, y Aldebarán, que estaba tras ellos, se apresuró a sujetar a Kanon para evitar que se fuera sobre su gemelo… de nuevo, en cuento se recuperara del golpe.

-Lucen agotados, quizás necesitan algo de aire- les dijo entonces a los policías, Aioros, que también iba presente, dedicándoles una agradable sonrisa.

-O un poco de café bien cargado- lo siguió Shura.

El jefe de la policía los observó con detenimiento, pero los 5 recién llegados lo veían con algo de pena en la mirada, haciéndole entender que les afligía que un dedicado agente judicial como él estuviera padeciendo los efectos del cansancio crónico, lo que terminó consiguiendo que se sonrojara ligeramente y que se apresurara a meterlos a otra celda, enfrente de la primera que hubiera llenado esa noche, para salir de allí cuanto antes junto con sus hombres.

Y ni bien se hubieran quedado solos, las miradas de los más jóvenes quedaron fijas en los mayores, quienes carraspearon ligeramente, desviando las miradas con rostros incómodos, todos menos Aioros, quien pese a la situación en la que estaban tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Aldebarán!- logró decir por fin Shun, luego de algunos momentos de silencio, viendo con evidente sorpresa al toro dorado, quien se limitó a sonreírle con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-¡Shura!- lo siguió Shiryu viendo con los ojos bien abiertos al español y éste le respondió haciéndole la seña de amor y paz con una mano y con rostro abatido.

-¡Saga!- exclamó por su parte Hyoga viendo al mayor de los gemelos igual de sorprendido que sus amigos y el santo de Géminis suspiró con expresión resignada sentándose en un camastro de su celda.

-¡¡Aioros!!- gritó Seiya sin poder creer que el de Sagitario también estuviera en las mismas que ellos, y el arquero sólo se encogió de hombros, sin que la sonrisa de su cara se hubiera borrado.

-Hola, Kanon- saludaron por su parte los generales de Scylla e Hipocampo sin mostrar sorpresa alguna y notándose en cambio contentos de ver a su antiguo camarada, quien sólo los vio con una enorme gotota en su cabeza a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

-¿Pero cómo demonios es que ustedes terminaron aquí?- les preguntó Ikki a los dorados.

Por respuesta, los gemelos se intercambiaron unas hermosas miradas asesinas entre ellos y Aldebarán se apresuró a poner una mano sobre un hombro de cada uno para evitar que se levantaran de donde estaban.

-Saga y Kanon se pusieron a pelear mientras estábamos en la discoteca del Bellagio- explicó Shura con aire cansado y viendo con no muy buenos ojos a los aludidos.

-¡¡Fue su culpa!!- exclamaron al mismo ambos chicos de Géminis señalando a su hermano y Aldebarán tuvo que ejercer un poco más de fuerza sobre el hombro de cada uno para evitar que se fueran el uno sobre el otro.

-Como sea- continuó el cabrito dorado sin hacerles mucho caso- La cosa es que comenzaron a pelear y los guardias del lugar estaban a punto de ir por ellos, pero como ya sabemos lo difícil que es conseguir que escuchen razones, pues Alde y yo quisimos adelantarnos para intentar calmarlos, pero…-

-¡Pero este bruto descerebrado intentó aventarme una mesa en la cabeza!- lo interrumpió Saga señalando acusadoramente a su gemelo, siendo ambos aún sujetados por el toro dorado.

-¡Bruta descerebrada tu abuela!- le contestó Kanon fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Mi abuela también era tu abuela, zoquete- le recordó su hermano- ¡Y por querer golpearme con esa mesa fue que terminaste dándole al DJ!-

-¡No lo habría golpeado si tú no te hubieras quitado!- protestó el gemelo menor- ¡¡Y todavía después de eso quisiste echarme encima una de las estatuillas que adornaban el lugar y terminaste golpeando a un mesero!!-

-¡¡¡YAA CÁLLENSE!!!- rugió Shura fastidiado con todo ese alboroto y el silencio se hizo de inmediato, pues los gemelos detuvieron su discusión para observar con ojos bien abiertos al santo de Capricornio.

-Ya, cabrita, no te enojes, respira profundamente e intenta serenarte- le sugirió Kanon.

-A estas alturas, Shura, deberías saber afrontar mejor las situaciones de tensión- le dijo Saga negando con la cabeza ante la reacción del español.

-Ha sido una larga noche- les comentó Aldebarán a los gemelos y estos asintieron viendo con benevolencia al cabrito dorado, quien estaba empezando a experimentar un tic nervioso en un párpado.

-No les hagas caso- le dijo Aioros a su amigo golpeándole un hombro amigablemente, para después dirigirse a los detenidos más jóvenes- Ejem, de cualquier forma, supongo que ya pueden comprender cómo estuvo el embrollo- dijo sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su cabeza- Shura y Aldebarán llegaron hasta Saga y Kanon para intentar calmarlos, pero para entonces los guardias ya los habían rodeado y con todo el alboroto que se había hecho en el lugar como que ya no estaban muy dispuestos a escuchar explicaciones-

-Además, creo que los intimidó un poco mi tamaño- suspiró el brasileño abatido.

-¿Un poco?- exclamó Kanon divertido- Esos guardias cobardes casi se orinan de miedo al verte-

-Seh, desgraciadamente por ello mismo pidieron refuerzos y la policía no tardó en caernos encima- se lamentó Saga- Y como no tuvimos para pagar la reparación de los daños que causamos y para la fianza por las infracciones cometidas pues nos metieron presos y ni tiempo nos dieron de contactar con alguien que pudiera ayudarnos a salir del apuro-

-Y así terminamos aquí- finalizó Aioros sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo?- le reprochó Shura viéndolo confundido.

-Pues es que no todo salió tan mal esta noche- se explicó el santo de Sagitario enseñándole una tarjeta al español, que abrió los ojos como platos al ver de qué se trataba.

-_¿Cuándo conseguiste esto?_- le preguntó a Aioros por medio de su cosmos, pues lo que su amigo le enseñaba no era otra cosa que un nombre femenino y un número telefónico.

-_Justo antes de que la policía nos detuviera en la disco_- le contestó el arquero dorado por la misma vía- _Parece que a esa linda pelirroja le gustó que me olvidara de conseguir una cita por intentar hacer algo por mis amigos-_ explicó con una radiante sonrisa- _Y mira qué pequeño es el mundo, ¡¡ella resultó ser de Atenas!!_- agregó sonriendo con más ganas y Shura no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver la emoción de su amigo.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- les preguntó Kanon viéndolos arqueando una ceja al notar la comunicación que los otros mantenían.

-Nada importante- respondieron de inmediato los aludidos sonriendo con algunas gotitas en sus frentes.

Los gemelos los vieron con algo de escepticismo, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, un nuevo alboroto comenzó escucharse en la estación de policías, proveniente de fuera del área de las celdas.

Todos los detenidos escuchaban atentamente aquel nuevo barullo con algunas gotitas en sus cabezas, ya que algunas de las voces que llegaban hasta sus oídos les resultaban vagamente familiares, y los santos atenienses comenzaron a intercambiar miradas entre ellos compartiendo una misma sospecha… que fue confirmada cuando las puertas hacia el área de las celdas se abrió de golpe y por ella entró un nuevo y numeroso grupo de detenidos que iban escoltados por varios policías armados, mismos que de verdad ya comenzaban a lucir más que cansados con las constantes _visitas_ que estaban recibiendo esa noche.

Enormes gotas aparecieron en las cabezas de todos los detenidos al ver al grupo que iba entrando, al frente del cual, unos agitados santos de Cáncer y Leo alegaban con los policías que los escoltaban intentando hacerles ver que ellos no habían causado el problema por el que los habían detenido.

-¡¡Pero fueron ellos los que buscaron pelea!!- lloriqueaba Aioria señalando a algunos hombres vestidos de traje negro y gafas oscuras que también iban detenidos y al final del grupo que avanzaba hacia una celda- ¡¡Nosotros sólo nos defendimos!!-

Por su parte, MM ya había cansado de intentar hacerse escuchar y había comenzado a lanzar pestes y maldiciones en un florido italiano a la vez que parecía estar haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol con el que contaba para no enviar a todos los que lo rodeaban en un viaje sólo de ida al Yomotsu. Y tras el cangrejo dorado, un abatido santo de Piscis caminaba arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza baja mientras hablaba consigo mismo.

-Tan bien que la estaba pasando en el invernadero- se decía Afrodita con tono dramático- ¡Pero no! Tenía que ir a ver qué estaban haciendo estos buenos para nada en el casino- se quejaba amargamente con ojos llorosos.

Y atrás ellos 3, otros 2 chicos de oro iban sumidos en su propia discusión sin prestarle mayor atención a otra cosa.

-¡Camus, yo no busqué que pasara esto!- le decía Milo a su amigo viéndolo con ojos de cachorro abandonado- ¡No puedes molestarte conmigo por algo de lo que no tengo la culpa!-

-¡Te dije hasta el cansancio que pararas de apostar! ¿Pero me hiciste caso? ¡¡No!! ¡Y mira cómo terminó todo!- le contestó el aguador dorado viéndolo con mirada glacial antes de empezar a lanzarle una serie de improperios en francés, que sólo consiguieron que el santo de Escorpio bajara la cabeza con cara de niño regañado y viendo con ojos llorosos al galo en busca de su perdón.

Y rematando la procesión de los últimos arrestados, caminaba en silencio el grupo al que Aioria había culpado de su desgracia, mismo que estaba conformado por una decena de hombres, la mayoría de los cuales parecía que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie luego de haber cometido el garrafal error de haber buscado pelea con los chicos de oro; aunque uno de ellos, pese a que también llevaba marcas evidentes de haber participado en el altercado, no lucía demasiado afectado y sobresalía notablemente entre sus compañeros por el _pequeñísimo_ detalle de que su altura rebasaba los 2 metros. Además, justo es decir que sólo de ver a ese último detenido, los ojos de todos los guerreros de los Dioses se abrieron como platos al reconocerlo.

De cualquier forma, para ese momento los policías se habían detenido ante una celda vacía y justo entonces los recién llegados pudieron apreciar bien quiénes serían sus compañeros durante su estancia en la jefatura, por lo que los alegatos cesaron de inmediato mientras que todos los presos intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, de modo que los policías que los escoltaban se apresuraron a meter a los recién llegados en una celda más antes de que volvieran a empezar con sus quejas y protestas, marchándose luego de eso a paso veloz por donde habían llegado.

Un tenso e incómodo silencio se instauró entre los detenidos durante algunos momentos luego de que se quedaran solos, limitándose únicamente a seguir intercambiando miradas entre ellos, pero al final, todos soltaron un suspiro colectivo con caras resignadas.

-¿Mala noche?- les preguntó Saga con rostro cansado a los últimos que hubieran llegado.

-Nooo, qué va, si desde un principio habíamos planeado visitar una celda para rematar este día en Las Vegas- le contestó MM con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes para terminar aquí?- les preguntó Kanon ignorando al cangrejito.

Por respuesta, 4 pares de ojos se posaron en cierto santo de Escorpio, quien estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la celda, rodeado por un aura negra y depresiva.

-¡¡No fue mi culpa!!- gimió con ojitos vidriosos poniendo la cara más desvalida que puedan imaginarse.

-Fue tu idea retar a ese hombre a una partida de póker para intentar recuperar todo lo que habías perdido- le recordó Camus aún viéndolo con mirada glacial.

-¡Y apostando algo que te podría costar un viaje sólo de ida al Inframundo si el maestro Dohko se entera de dónde lo sacaste!- agregó Aioria casi echando fuego por los ojos.

-¡¡Pero yo no iba a perder!!- protestó Milo levantándose de un brinco de donde estaba- ¡¡Y no tenía forma de saber que ese viejo sería un mal perdedor que me echaría a todos sus guaruras encima sólo por haberle ganado algunos miles de dólares!!-

-¡¡¿Ganaste miles de dólares?!!- fue la exclamación colectiva de todos los guerreros detenidos previamente, quienes veían con ojos casi desorbitados al bicho de oro.

-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Y estos buenos para nada no lograron quitarme el cheque que el casino me entregó con el monto de lo ganado!!- festejó el griego con una gran sonrisa, señalando despectivamente a los guardaespaldas que habían optado por quedarse en un rincón de la celda, lo más alejados de los santos que les fuera posible, aunque el más alto de ellos parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos y no hacía mucho caso de lo que ocurría en su entorno- A pesar de todo, no fue tan mala noche- declaró Milo a la vez que sacaba de entre sus ropas el mentado cheque para enseñárselos triunfante a sus amigos.

-¡¡Estamos en la cárcel, escorpión!!- rugió Camus perdiendo por completo su impasibilidad de siempre y mostrando una expresión furiosa que hizo que más de uno de los allí presentes tragara con dificultad… además de ponerse a tiritar, porque la temperatura comenzaba a descender a toda prisa- ¡Y aunque no hayas sido tú quien buscó la pelea, fue TU decisión el acabarte tus ahorros en el casino y fue completamente irresponsable el haber arriesgado un dinero que ni te pertenece apostándolo en un juego de azar con un idiota engreído!-

-¡¡Tenía todo bajo control!!- insistió Milo con cara de cachorro abandonado- Bueno, no contaba con la reacción de ese tipo, pero era imposible que perdiera la apuesta-

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso, alacrán?- le preguntó Ikki arqueando una ceja.

-Pues… porque hice un trato con Hermes desde que llegamos- suspiró el griego- Acordamos que si de casualidad llegaba a requerir su _ayuda_, pues me comunicaba vía cosmos con él y así me prestaba un poquito de su suerte… a cambio del 30% de comisión de lo que ganara- agregó con algunas gotitas en su cabeza.

-¡¡Milo!!- le gritaron todos sus compañeros de armas viéndolo con reproche.

-¡Eso es hacer trampa!- lo reprendió Aioros.

-¿Dónde quedó tu ética de apostador ateniense?- le preguntó Shura.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste de eso para hacer lo mismo?!- le reprocharon Kanon, MM e Ikki viéndolo con malos ojos, consiguiendo que el resto de los presentes volteara a verlos con algunas gotas en sus cabezas.

-Es el colmo, Milo- le dijo Camus recobrando la compostura y dirigiéndole una mirada gélida- Apostaste sin medida, hiciste trampa y terminamos todos metidos en una pelea absurda en pleno casino que hizo que los guardias del lugar nos echara a la policía encima y nos detuvieran como unos vulgares criminales-

-Sé que estuve mal- admitió el bicho con cara de niño regañado- ¿Pero te contentarías conmigo si te invito una copa de _Châteu Pétrus_?- le propuso viéndolo con ojos esperanzados (NA: El _Châteu Pétrus_ es uno de los vinos más caros del mundo, ¡ah!, y es francés n.n)

El aguador dorado se limitó a observar en silencio a su amigo mostrando su expresión más inflexible… aunque era claro que la propuesta le resultaba bastante tentadora. Sin embargo, al final Camus terminó suspirando profundamente.

-Preferiría salir de aquí- declaró notándose un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Y no les da para la fianza?- preguntó Kanon confundido.

-Ni siquiera nos dieron la opción- suspiró Aioria acongojado- Bastó que los guardias que nos traían le dijeran al jefe de policía que nos habían detenido en el Bellagio por una pelea para que nos mandara a encerrar sin mayores averiguaciones-

-Sí, el hombre grito con expresión desquiciada algo como: _"¡¡No más revoltosos!!"_ y no quiso saber más de nosotros por el momento- explicó MM dirigiéndole una significativa mirada al resto de los detenidos, con lo que éstos comenzaron a toser o silbar a la vez que volteaban en otras direcciones.

-Al menos encontraron a Thor- intentó consolarlos Shiryu señalando al Dios Guerrero que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos en el fondo de la celda.

-¡¡Les dijimos que sí era!!- exclamaron Camus y Afrodita viendo a sus compañeros de celda, quienes sólo se le quedaron viendo al guerrero del martillo Mjölnir, intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y terminaron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues ya tenemos excusa para pedirle a los Dioses que vengan por nosotros- comentó Eo.

-Creo que yo prefiero quedarme preso a que el señor Apolo sepa en dónde estamos- gimió Yannis palideciendo.

-Yo no quiero que me sigan acusando de narcotráfico- lloriqueó Hyoga e Isaac se apresuró a taparle la boca con expresión angustiada, pero el lamento del patito ya había sido escuchado por los demás.

-¡¡¡¡¿Los acusan de qué?!!!!- gritó Camus con cara de estar a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco y con la temperatura del lugar descendiendo nuevamente de manera drástica.

-¡Wow! Pensé que sólo Milo podía hacer que la hielera andante perdiera la cordura- exclamó MM viendo con evidente sorpresa al santo de Acuario.

-Camus, respira, sé que han sido demasiadas emociones para ti en este día, pero trata de tranquilizarte- le aconsejó Aioria sonriendo con nerviosismo al ver la escarcha que empezaba a cubrir los barrotes de la celda.

Camus tomó todo el aire que pudo y se dejó caer en el piso, recargando su cabeza contra los barrotes y dándole la espalda a la celda en la que estaban sus discípulos, mismos que ahora estaban abrazados en el punto más alejado que podían del santo de los hielos.

-Nos va a castigar- gimió Isaac asustado.

-Y feo- agregó Hyoga de la misma manera.

-Ejem, bueno, por lo visto lo mejor será comunicarnos vía cosmos con los Dioses y rogar porque ellos nos ayuden a salir de aquí antes de que todo se complique más- declaró Saga seriamente- Así que… Aioros, contacta con Athena-

-¡¡¿Por qué yo?!!- protestó el arquero dorado casi atragantándose con su propia saliva al escuchar el pedido de Géminis- Tú eres el mayor, ¡comunícate tú con Athena!-

-Pero tú eres el santo ejemplar que la salvó siendo una bebé- le recordó el gemelo mayor.

-¡Ah, claro! Ahora hasta resulta que soy el _santo ejemplar_, ¿no? Pero tú siempre quisiste ser Patriarca, así que ve por el bien de tus compañeros y habla tú con ella-

-Pero…-

-¡¡¡YAAA!!!- los calló Kanon fastidiado de esa improductiva discusión- ¡Es el colmo que ninguno quiera hacer algo tan urgente como decirle a nuestra Diosa que estamos en la cárcel y necesitamos su ayuda! ¿Y ustedes se dicen ser el modelo a seguir de un santo ateniense?- les reprochó viéndolos con malos ojos- ¡Yo les mostraré cómo deben hacerse las cosas!- declaró con total convicción en la mirada- ¡Seiya, usa tu cosmos para comunicarle a Athena nuestra situación!- le ordenó al Pegaso seriamente, consiguiendo que grandes gotas aparecieran en las cabezas de los demás presentes.

-Pero…- intentó zafarse el borrico alado.

-¡¡AHORA!!- rugió Kanon con voz que no admitía reclamos y el castaño no tuvo de otra más que obedecer.

-Debo aceptarlo, ese mando de tirano que posees puede llegar a ser beneficioso- admitió Saga.

-Lo aprendí del mejor- le contestó su hermano palmeándole un hombro con una sonrisa, con lo que todos los demás los vieron a ambos con aún más gotas en sus cabezas.

Ejem, pero bueno, total que mientras esto pasaba en la jefatura de policía de Las Vegas, en otra parte de la ciudad, dos Diosas reencarnadas y dos princesas asgardianas disfrutaban de una carísima cena en un sofisticado restaurante del Bellagio mientras platicaban tranquilamente sobre temas triviales. Y en esas estaban, cuando la reencarnación de Athena sintió un cosmos muy familiar que buscaba contactar con el suyo.

-¿Seiya?- preguntó la pelimorada al mismo tiempo que elevaba un poco su propio cosmos para lograr una mejor comunicación y atrayendo sobre sí la atención de las demás chicas.

-_Hola, Saori_- la saludó el Pegaso notándose un poco nervioso- _Eto… verás… ¿cómo te lo digo? ¡Ah, ya sé! Verás… es que tengo que darte 2 noticias, una buena y una mala, ¿cuál quieres primero?_-

-La buena, supongo- respondió la joven con un muy mal presentimiento y cubriéndose un oído con una mano para oírlo mejor, de modo que parecía que estaba hablando por celular.

-¡_La buena es que ya sabemos dónde está Thor!_- le dijo Seiya animadamente.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bien!- festejó la deidad dirigiéndole una radiante sonrisa a Hilda, quien la veía sin comprender- ¿Y cuál es la mala noticia?- le preguntó a su fiel guerrero con expresión recelosa.

-_Ah… pues… ¡adivina dónde estamos!_-

Un grito resonó por todo el Bellagio al momento siguiente a la vez que el hotel entero vibraba ligeramente ante el _sutil_ incremento que experimentó el cosmos de la odiosa, digo, Diosa cuando supo dónde estaban sus guerreros. ¡Hasta Apolo llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta ella por pensar que alguien la atacaba!... Y un momento después, era el cosmos de 2 furiosos Dioses olímpicos los que ponían en peligro la integridad del edificio en el que estaban.

En fin, un rato más tarde, ellos 2 junto con Ann, quien dicho sea se tomó mucho mejor la noticia que los otros, Gala y las chicas de Asgard ya estaban en la jefatura de policía de la ciudad, notándose aún bastante molestos los hermanos del Olimpo mientras averiguaban las acusaciones que sus guerreros tenían encima… ¡y no más imagínense sus caras cuando se enteraron de lo que acusaban a los chicos de bronce y compañía!

-¡¿Narcotráfico?!- seguía repitiendo Saori instantes después mientras discutían con los demás la situación en un rincón de la jefatura- ¡Es obvio que cometieron un error y hay que hacer algo para remediarlo!-

-Fácil, que todos salgan de aquí con ayuda de su cosmos, modificamos algunas memorias, ¡y listo!- sugirió Apolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, consiguiendo que todas las chicas lo vieran con algunas gotas en sus cabezas.

-¡No vamos a hacer eso!- protestó Saori- Hay que remediar la situación apegándonos a las leyes de los mortales y actuando como cualquier ser humano normal lo haría-

-¿Entonces conseguimos un abogado?- preguntó Ann con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza- Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Hermes-

-¿Quieres apegarte a las leyes de los mortales o favorecer la corrupción?- le preguntó Apolo rechazando la idea de que el mensajero interviniera y las Diosas reencarnadas tuvieron que darle la razón.

-¿Acaso no hay un abogado o algo parecido entre todos los familiares locos que tienen?- los cuestionó Hilda con rostro fastidiado y las 3 deidades griegas intercambiaron miradas entre ellos intentando hacer memoria.

-No en nuestra familia directa, ¿o sí?- interrogó la reencarnación de Athena y Anfitrite se limitó a suspirar sin poder recordar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos- ¿Tú conoces a alguien, hermano?- le preguntó la pelimorada al Dios oracular al ver que este no contestaba y seguía hundido en sus pensamientos.

El gemelo divino tardó algunos instantes para responder y cuando por fin lo hizo parecía que acababa de salir de una visión no muy agradable, pues se estremeció ligeramente.

-Conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos- declaró con total seriedad- Pero si consigo hacerla venir…- las chicas lo observaron interrogantes mientras él pasaba saliva con dificultad- ¡Nos va a echar un sermón kilométrico que no pienso soportar solo!- dijo viendo significativamente a su hermana menor.

Saori tragó con dificultad y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender al Dios de la Luz y demás que no huiría, de modo que Apolo respiró profundamente, como preparándose para una misión muy difícil de afrontar e hizo aparecer en su mano un moderno iPhone negro y rojo vino en el que marcó un número y aguardó porque alguien contestara, notándose muy inquieto durante la espera.

Las 5 chicas que lo acompañaban podían sentir la tensión que el juvenil Dios experimentaba y todas guardaron un silencio reverente, hasta que por fin alguien contestó la llamada del otro lado de la línea.

-_¿Diga?_- dijo una melodiosa voz femenina al oído de Apolo, quien tomó aire de nuevo antes de responder.

-Hola, abuelita, ¿cómo has estado?- saludó esbozando una linda sonrisa.

Y por supuesto que con semejante saludo, las 5 jóvenes que rodeaban al Dios se fueron de espaldas al mismo tiempo que enormes gotas aparecían en sus cabezas. Sin embargo, Apolo les dirigió una mirada de advertencia para que no lo interrumpieran y siguió hablando por el móvil.

-Qué gusto que estés bien… Ah, sí, sé que hace tiempo que no te visito… No, no tengo idea de dónde estará mi hermana en estos momentos… ¿Mi mamá te dijo eso?... ¡No me quedé en la Tierra para andar de vago!... Nunca me he parecido al abuelo en eso… ¡Tampoco a mi padre!... ¡¡Abuela!! ¿Podrías escucharme por un segundo? Es que necesito… ¡No te hablo sólo cuando necesito algo!... Sí, pero… Abuelita, no te pongas así, es que… ¿Ya lo sabías?... Sí, ya sé que el oráculo de Delfos fue tuyo también… Sí, te visitaré más seguido… ¡Hace siglos que no molesto a Artemisa!... Ok, entonces ya le hablaste y debe llegar pronto… Gracias… Sí… ajá… ok… claro… Gracias de nuevo… También te quiero… Adiós-

Y luego de aquella singular conversación, el Dios de la Verdad y todo lo demás colgó a la vez que espiraba con rostro algo más aliviado ante la interrogante mirada de las chicas a su alrededor.

-¿Ese era el sermón que temías?- le preguntó Gala viéndolo con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-No, esa era mi abuela Febe regañándome por no visitarla tan a menudo y sólo buscarla cuando necesito algo- suspiró Apolo- La persona que nos sermoneará será a la que mi abuela ya sabía le pediría que contactara- agregó con algunas gotas en su cabeza.

Y en eso, un poderoso cosmos se dejó sentir en el lugar, momentos antes de que la puerta de la jefatura se abriera de golpe y por ella apareciera una hermosa mujer de porte imponente y vestida como una gran ejecutiva, de piel morena, cabello corto y de color púrpura y unos ojos rojos de mirada penetrante que de inmediato se posaron sobre Athena y compañía.

-¡¡Themis!!- exclamaron Saori y Ann viendo sorprendidas a la recién llegada, al reconocerla como la titánide representante del orden divino y las leyes.

-Niñas- les dijo ella a modo de saludo para luego fijar su mirada en Apolo- ¿Para qué le pediste a tu abuela que me buscara?- le preguntó seriamente y el joven Dios volvió a tomar todo el aire que pudo antes de explicarle la situación.

Aproximadamente una hora después, todos los guerreros estaban ya libres y afuera de la jefatura de policía, viendo con ojos bien abiertos cómo la titánide que los había liberado sermoneaba desde hacía un buen rato a sus jefes, quienes se limitaban a escucharla con las cabezas bajas mientras eran reprendidos por haber llamado a una Diosa como Themis para resolver simples asuntos de los mortales, ¡y peor aún!, de mortales con los que se había enfrentado en el pasado (NA: Recordemos el Episodio G), lo cual, desde el punto de vista de la Diosa, no era otra cosa que el producto de la arrogancia de los olímpicos por creer que por haber ganado la Titanomaquia podían hacer y deshacer lo que quisieran en el Universo (NA: Pues creo que sí hay algunos que piensan más o menos así, ¿o no? u_uU), pero si creían que ella y sus hermanas tenían que ayudarlos sólo porque Zeus las había recibido en sus dominios de nuevo estaban muy equivocados… y el regaño seguía y seguía y seguía con cosas por el estilo.

Ejem, pero bueno, finalmente luego del sermón kilométrico que bien había profetizado Apolo, la Diosa decidió que ya había sido suficiente y pasó a despedirse sin mayores reverencias, aunque se detuvo en el último momento cuando ya estaba por desaparecer del lugar y volteó de nuevo a ver al Dios de la Luz, la Verdad y todo eso.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba- dijo seriamente- Tique me pidió que le dijera a Hermes que el Hotel Bellagio no debería terminar en bancarrota por ahora, así que más le vale que no siga abusando de su suerte allí o yo misma tomaré cartas en el asunto, ¿puedo confiar que en que le des el mensaje?-

-Sí, señora, yo me encargo de eso- asintió Apolo con una enorme gotota en su cabeza.

(NA: Tique es la Diosa de la Fortuna, encargada de decidir la suerte de cada mortal, repartiendo prosperidad o infortunios de manera aleatoria)

-Eso espero y, otra cosa- dijo Themis haciendo aparecer un pequeño paquete en sus manos- Tu abuela te envía esto- explicó cediéndole el paquete al gemelo de Artemisa, en cuya cabeza apareció otra gota aún más grande al ver que dicho envío era una caja de galletas en forma de solecitos (NA: Qué linda abuelita resultó Febe XD)- Y ahora sí, yo me retiro, ¡compórtense!- les advirtió a todos los presentes para desaparecer luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Mejor voy por Hermes y Dionisos antes de que sigan causando problemas- suspiró Apolo ni bien se hubiera ido la titánide- Ya luego arreglaré cuentas con ustedes- les advirtió a sus guerreros viéndolos con muy mala cara, con lo que los pobre muchachos pasaron saliva con dificultad poniendo ojos llorosos- Nos vemos en el hotel- se despidió el Dios siempre joven de las chicas y él y Gala desaparecieron también en menos de un parpadeo.

-Zeus, ¡qué noche!- suspiró Saori tallándose las sienes con expresión cansada- Vámonos al hotel y ya mañana temprano hablaremos bien de todo esto- les dijo a sus santos viéndolos con no muy buenos ojos-

-Sí, Athena- contestaron los muchachos con caras de niños regañados.

-Quizás hubiera sido buena idea dejarlos pasar la noche en prisión para ver si con eso se reformaban un poco- comentó Hilda viendo con mala cara a los guerreros, quienes en ese instante recordaron un _pequeñísimo_ detalle que no habían mencionado hasta el momento.

-Ah, Saori, ¿recuerdas que Seiya te dijo que ya sabíamos dónde estaba Thor?- le preguntó Shun a la pelimorada sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su frente.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿por qué?- contestó la aludida con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza y por respuesta, todos los guerreros voltearon a ver hacia la jefatura de policía.

-No me digan que…- murmuró Hilda con muchísimas gotitas en su cabeza y los chicos asintieron con las cabezas, todos al mismo tiempo- ¡¡Thor!!- gritó la sacerdotisa a la vez que regresaba corriendo al interior del edificio junto con Flear.

Y así, las princesas de Asgard pagaron la fianza del Dios Guerrero, cuyo jefe había huido durante la trifulca en el casino y no se había aparecido para sacar a sus guardaespaldas de prisión, y el enorme joven aceptó escuchar lo que las chicas tenían que decirle, de modo que los 3 se fueron al bar del Bellagio para hablar con más calma, mientras que, por su parte, 15 santos, 3 generales marinos y los 3 guerreros de Apolo tuvieron que regresar a sus habitaciones con toque de queda y las reencarnaciones de Athena y Anfitrite volvieron a su suite dispuesta a descansar luego de todo aquel alboroto.

No muy lejos de las Diosas, en otra suite del hotel, Gala se paseaba inquieta por la sala de la habitación, esperando el regreso de su divino novio, quien no tardó en hacer acto de presencia apareciendo en medio de la estancia junto a los Dioses del Comercio y del Vino, a quienes llevaba presos sujetando a cada uno con una mano, arrastrándolos tras de sí por la parte de atrás de los cuellos de sus camisas.

-¡Pero yo quería seguir apostando!- protestaba Dionisos mientras su hermano lo arrastraba en dirección a uno de los dormitorios de la suite- Apolo, por favor, sólo media hora más… 10 minutos más… ¡5 minutos más!- insistía infructuosamente sin dejar de patalear y haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito mientras que Hermes…

-_"Bright light city gonna set my soul, gonna set my soul on fire…"_- iba cantando muy quitado de la pena una canción de Elvis sin importarle que su hermano mayor lo estuviera usando como trapeador por el suelo de la habitación.

Y Apolo arrastró a sus hermanitos hasta la puerta abierta del dormitorio que originalmente habían designado para el mensajero de los Dioses, lugar donde reunió un poco de fuerza en sus brazos y, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa…

-¡¡¡Aaaaahhh!!!- los arrojó dentro a ambos de golpe para luego cerrar la puerta y sellarla con su cosmos.

-¿Eso era necesario?- le preguntó Gala viendo con una enorme gota en su cabeza como el Dios pelirrojo se sacudía las manos sonriendo conforme con lo que había hecho.

-Así me cercioro de que no sigan dando problemas- explicó el gemelo de Artemisa con toda naturalidad- Y estando ellos encerrados, tú y yo podemos seguir aprovechando la noche- le propuso a la joven dedicándole una encantadora y provocativa sonrisa.

Gala lo observó con seriedad unos instantes y luego fijó su mirada en la puerta tras él, misma que se sacudía frenéticamente en medio de los vanos intentos de Dionisos por abrirla.

-¿No querías ver el espectáculo del _Cirque Du Soleil_ que se ofrece en este lugar?- le insistió Apolo acercándose a ella y acariciándole el rostro con ternura- Aún podemos llegar si salimos ahora y esos dos no se morirán por estar encerrados un par de horas- le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Mmm… ok- terminó aceptando la joven ante la bella sonrisa que el hijo de Zeus le ofrecía y ambos salieron de la suite sin demoras, dejando allí a los 2 prisioneros.

-¡¡¡Apolo!!!- seguía lloriqueando Dionisos aún forcejeando con la puerta- ¡¡No puedes dejarnos aquí!! ¡¡Estaba por saldar por completo mi deuda con el hotel!! ¡¡Apolo!!-

Y mientras que el Dios del Vino suplicaba por ser liberado, Hermes se limitaba a verlo tirado bocarriba en la cama y con la cabeza colgando por la orilla de ésta, aún cantando la misma canción que antes.

-_"A fortune won and lost on every deal. All you needs a strong heart and nerve of steel. __Viva Las Vegas…"_-

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí tan tranquilo, hermano?- le reprochó Dionisos viéndolo con ojitos llorosos.

-¿De qué te quejas, Nisos? Tú y yo sabemos bien que tu deuda quedó pagada hace unas 2 horas… o bien, hace unos 10 o 20 mil dólares- le contestó el mensajero con una sonrisa traviesa sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Sí, pero me estaba gustando apostar… y ganar en todas las ocasiones- declaró el Dios del Vino sentándose con la espalda recargada en la puerta y sonriendo divertido.

-Bueno, según Apolo, Tique no quiere que dejemos el Bellagio en quiebra… pero no mencionó nada de no apostar en otros casinos de la ciudad- comentó el mensajero sonriendo pícaramente y sentándose sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-Pero Apolo nos dejó encerrados aquí al sellar la puerta con su cosmos- le recordó Dionisos con un suspiro.

-Ay, hermanito- exclamó Hermes viendo con benevolencia al menor y levantándose de donde estaba para acercarse a la puerta- ¿Qué no sabes que no hay puerta alguna que se cierre ante el emisario de Zeus?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que concentraba un poco de su cosmos sobre la cerradura de la puerta, que de inmediato emitió un pequeño chasquido y la puerta terminó abriéndose.

-Eh… ¿papá no notará que usaste el poder con el que te invistió al hacer eso?- le preguntó Dionisos receloso.

-Mmm… supongo, pero le diré que se trataba de una emergencia- se limitó a contestar Hermes sonriendo con total despreocupación, sonrisa que pronto fue compartida por el Dios del Vino y unos instantes después, ambos habían desaparecido del lugar.

Bueno, sin duda esa había sido una noche que los guerreros de los Dioses nunca olvidarían, pero al menos las cosas habían terminado de manera tranquila… aunque la noche aún no llegaba a su fin para todos, y así, en una de las habitaciones de los santos dorados, Milo y Aioria estaban cada uno tirado sobre una de las camas del cuarto, ya ambos con su ropa de dormir y zapeando los canales de la televisión en busca de algo qué ver hasta que Camus salió del baño luego de haberse dado una ducha.

-Dejen ese control en paz- les pidió viéndolos con malos ojos y sentándose en la cama que el escorpión dorado ocupaba- Hay que dormir, ¿quieren? Si este fue apenas el primer día de este viaje no quiero ni imaginar con lo que nos toparemos después- suspiró con pesadez.

-Ay, ni aguantas nada, Camus- le reprochó Milo con burla.

-Tú no me hables, que sigo molesto contigo- le contestó el francés dirigiéndole una mirada cual témpano de hielo.

-¡¡Camus!!- chilló Milo viendo a su amigo con ojos de gato desamparado.

-¡Ash, ya párenle con eso!- exclamó Aioria fastidiado- Todos sabemos que en menos de lo que canta un gallo terminarán olvidando cualquier diferencia entre ustedes en cuanto encuentren un momento para hacer las paces con un buen trago, así que ahórrennos todo el drama del ínter, ¿sí?-

-El trago tendrá que ser de verdad de _Châteu Pétrus_- dijo Camus dirigiéndole una significativa mirada al bicho, procurando mantener su actitud imperturbable, aunque con el sutil esbozo de una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ok, total que alcanzará para más de uno- festejó el peliazul con una gran sonrisa recordando sus ganancias de ese día.

-Qué bueno, porque yo también tengo que asistir a ese brindis, ¿eh?- le recordó Aioria también sonriendo- En fin, creo que lo mejor será descansar- agregó apagando finalmente la televisión- Que pasen buena noche- les dijo a los otros ya metiéndose a la cama.

-Igualmente- le respondieron al mismo tiempo Milo y Camus y el aguador dorado apagó las luces de la habitación.

La estancia se sumió pronto en un apacible silencio y parecía que los santos pronto entrarían en el mundo de Morfeo, pero justo en ese momento los 3 abrieron los ojos simultáneamente y se sentaron de golpe en sus camas cayendo en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¡¡¿Dónde está Shaka?!!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Y en otro cuarto no muy alejado, Afrodita se encontraba sentado frente al tocador contemplándose en el espejo del mismo y aplicándose algunas cremas faciales mientras que MM ya estaba recostado y a punto de quedarse dormido, en lo que Aldebarán se bañaba disfrutando de la tina con que contaba la habitación.

-¿Máscara?- llamó en eso el santo de los pececitos al cangrejo dorado sin dejar de verse en el espejo.

-¿Mm?- contestó el aludido ya más dormido que despierto.

-¿No te parece que aquí falta algo?- cuestionó el sueco pensativo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, florecita?- exclamó el santo de Cáncer sentándose en la cama con cara somnolienta.

Y justo en ese instante, Aldebarán salía del baño, aún secándose el cabello con una toalla e igualmente parecía estar pensando en algo que lo tenía intranquilo.

-Oigan, ¿y dónde se quedó Mu?- les preguntó a los otros con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza dejando a los otros con los ojos bien abiertos al notar la ausencia del carnerito.

Pero ajenos a la noche que habían pasado sus compañeros de armas, los santos de Aries y Virgo seguían aún en el casino del Bellagio… jugando póker como verdaderos tahúres, cada uno con una buena cantidad de fichas que denotaban la excelente racha de suerte que habían tenidos hasta el momento y disfrutando uno una _Mimosa_ mientras el otro degustaba un _Martini_, con una bellísima rubia y una despampanante morena animándolos calurosamente en sus partidas y mostrándose más que dispuestas a acompañarlos por el tiempo que ellos quisieran (NA: Yo quisiera estar en su lugar T.T)

-Oye, Mu- le dijo Shaka al carnerito al mismo tiempo que veía las cartas que le habían tocado en esa partida (NA: Ah, porque para eso sí que tenía los ojos bien abiertos XD)- ¿No crees que ya es bastante tarde?-

-¿Acaso tu suerte se está acabando, Shaka?- le contestó el aludido viendo con expresión triunfante las cartas que había obtenido en esa mano.

-No lo decía por eso- murmuró el de Virgo viendo de reojo y con no muy buena mirada a su amigo- Pero es que…-

-¿De verdad ya quieres retirarte tan pronto?- le preguntó la morena acariciando sus hombros por detrás y haciendo un mohín suplicante.

Shaka observó a la joven en silencio y luego volteó a ver a Mu, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo entretenido.

-Bueno, supongo que otras cuantas partidas no harán daño- suspiró el rubio viendo con una gran sonrisa los 2 ases que tenía en su mano y dos más que el crupier acababa de poner en la mesa.

---

**¿Convencerán Hilda y Flear a Thor para que regrese a Asgard con ellas? ¿Sobrevivirán los casinos a la quiebra si ciertos Dioses por allí llegan hasta sus puertas? ¿Se prolongará la racha de buena suerte de Mu y Shaka? ¿Querrá Milo invitar a sus fans cuando compré el **_**Châteu Pétrus**_**?**

**Je, pues de verdad espero que el capítulo haya resultado de su agrado y no lo hayan encontrado tedioso, miren que el viaje apenas está empezando, ¡wuajaja! Cof, cof, que estén muy bien, espero sus reviews para saber su opinión. Hasta la próxima n_n**


End file.
